siempre tuya
by dianitha vaMpire
Summary: Situado en luna nueva. Que pasaría si cuando edward se va deja a bella embarazada y un año después bella esta con jake y regresan los Cullen con una nueva integrante ¿que pasara con bella y edward? entren y lean
1. recordando

Siempre tuya

Capitulo uno: recordando.

Bella pov.

Ha pasado algunos meses desde que Edward se había ido

***flash back****

Mi canción de cuna continuaba sonando de fondo, dulce y encantadora.

---es tarde---señalo Edward. Me levanto de la cama con un brazo y con el otro abrió el edredón. Me acostó con la cabeza en la almohada y me arropo bien en el edredón. Se acostó a mi lado pero encima del a ropa de cama para que no me congelara, y me paso un brazo por encima.

Apoye la cabeza en su hombro y suspire feliz.

----gracias otra vez.---susurre

.----no hay de que

Nos quedamos sin movernos ni hablar durante un buen rato, hasta que la canción llego a su fin y comenzó otra. Reconoci la favorita de esme.

----¿en que estas pensando?.---le pregunte en un murmullo

Dudo un segundo antes de contestarme.

----estaba pensando en el bien y en el mal.

Un escalofrió me recorrió la columna.

---- ¿te acuerdas de cuando decidi que no quería que ignoraras mi cumpleaños?---le pregunte con la esperanza de mi intento de distráelo no pareciera demasiado evidente.

---- si.---admitio

---- bien estaba pensando que como todavía es mi cumpleaños quisiera que me besaras otra vez.

----ya veo que estas antojadiza esta noche.

---- si pero claro no tienes que hacer nada si no quieres.---añadi molesta

Rio y después suspiro.

---que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera.---repuso con una extraña desesperación en la voz mientras ponía un dedo debajo de mi barbilla y alzaba mi rostro hacia el suyo.

El beso empezó de modo habitual sus labios se movían de forma lenta pero tierna, luego de un momento el ritmo de nuestras bocas fue aumentando, en pocas segundos su boca ya no era tierna y su mano libre se enredo en mi pelo aferrando mi cabeza firmemente a la suya.

Edward pov.

Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de mi nuca, buscando con desesperación acercarme más a ella. Mis manos recorrieron su pequeña espalda, sintiendo la suave tela del camisón bajo mis palmas.

Esta mujer quería matarme y de paso matarse ella.

Se arrodillo en la cama pasa hacer más presión y tirarme sobre la cama, recostándose sobre mí y volviendo a besarme. Aún estaba inquieto, preguntándome que tipo de sueño había tenido para pertúrbala de esa manera tan aterradora, y por otra parte, sintiendo los terribles miedos de volver a lastimarla por no medir mi fuerza.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda, pasando por su cadera hasta acariciar sus suaves muslos. ¡Diablos! Jamás me cansaría de repetir que Bella era mi perdición, su cuerpo había sido creado específicamente para hacerme perder la cabeza. Sus temblorosas manos acariciaron mis mejillas, más seguras de si mismas que la primera vez, pero aún así tímidas y temblorosas.

Sonreí para mis adentros, sabiendo que ningún otro hombre-vampiro (no quiero ni nombrar la palabra _lobo_) podría sentir sus suaves carisias, sentir contra su pecho el tambor de su corazón y apreciar el hermoso escarlata de sus mejillas.

Todo aquel deseo frustrado de los últimos días dolía en mi cuerpo. Sus pequeñas y delicadas curvas se pegaban con desesperación a mi cuerpo, sus manos viajaban por mi espalda y mi pecho, estremeciéndome, agotando hasta la última gota de mi autocontrol. Soltó mi boca cuando necesito aire, y yo recorrí un camino de besos pasando por sus calientes y sonrojadas mejillas, bajando por su cuerpo sintiendo la sangre correr más apresurose y sintiendo la ponzoña inundar mi boca. Pero esta vez, para alegría mía y salud de ella, sabia que cosas y no eran las arriesgadas, y aunque el acto en si era casi una reverenda estupidez de arriesgado, podía controlarme mejor. Sabiendo ser más delicado, mediando mi fuerza.

—Edward… —Suspiro.

Mi cuerpo reacciono aún más a su suave ronroneo, y mis manos comenzaron a viajes más desesperadas buscando su piel. Sin saber en que momento perdí la conciencia en un segundo, para darme cuenta de que su pijama y mi camisa ya eran solo pedazos de tela.

Con deleite fije mi vista en sus pechos, tan pálidos y rosados en las puntas, habían estado en mis recuerdos desde la ultima vez, siempre llamándome.

—Edward —Me llamo y levante el rostro. Sus mejillas estaban de un fuerte color escarlata, sus ojos algo rojos por el llanto y sus labios hinchados por los besos. Era la misma personificación de la lujuria, y yo, sin remordimientos, estaba dispuesto a pisar ese pecado.

Volví en busca de sus labios mientras posaba delicadamente mi mano en uno de sus pechos. Ella se estremeció probablemente ante el frío tacto y encorvo su espalda pegándose más a mí.

—Lo juro, Bella… —Susurre contra sus labios —Quieres matarme.

—N-No es… —Tartamudeo aforrándose a mi espalda —S-Si realmente… tu no… —Trago y me miro con sus ojos brillantes —…si no quieres… podemos…

No la deje terminar por que estampe mis labios contra los suyos de camera algo bruta, pero no pude evitarlo, no quería que ella pensara que esto era contra mi voluntad.

—Diablos, Bella. Quiero… —Le dije, aferrándola más cerca de mi, sintiendo el rose de nuestros cuerpos arder con dolor.

Ella sonrío entre el beso, aforrándose más a mi.

Delineé todo su cuerpo con mis manos, volviendo a memorizar cada rincón de su pecaminosa figura. Guardando pequeños detalles que la primera vez no pude ver por el hecho de pensar en cuidarla todo el tiempo, y que, a fin de cuentas, no funciono muy bien.

Deje su boca y di pequeños besos bajando nuevamente por su cuello, escuchándola suspirar avergonzada. No pude evitar sonreír, por que solo ella, solo Bella era capas de seducirte y luego volverse tímida. Solo ella era capas de seducir a un vampiro sediento por su sangre.

—Me vas a volver loco —Gruñí contra su piel, sintiendo como temblaba y suspiraba con cada uno de mis besos.

Me dirigí a sus brazos, besándolos. Bese cada parte de su cuerpo en que estuviera marcado, incluso levemente, mi falta de control.

Subí para volver a besarla, devorando su boca como nunca lo había hecho. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo el mío, moviéndose constantemente, calentando mi cuerpo más allá de la cordura. Mis caderas se movieron con suavidad, empujando hacia ella que soltó un pequeño gemido de placer.

No lo puedo evitar, pero sonrío.

Estoy totalmente loco.

Sus pequeñas y tibias manos viajaron por mi pecho, pasando por mi estomago y llegando al elástico de mis pantalones. Me sorprendo y por un momento me convertí en piedra.

Su rostro subió más tonalidades de rojo, sus ojos estaban casi vidriosos y me miraba tímidamente. Sin soltar el elástico. Vuelvo a sonreír, besando febrilmente sus labios.

Agarra el comienzo de mi pantalón, con las manos temblando pero segura de si. Sin separar nuestras bocas, le ayudo a bajarlo, siendo sus piernas las protagonistas principales para que el pantalón saliera de mi cuerpo.

Ahora nuestros cuerpos estabas en total contacto, tocándose a libre piel.

No pude evitar temblar al sentir la parte más caliente de su cuerpo rozando mí miembro.

Sus manos buscan las mías, entresacando nuestros dedos y abrazando mi cintura con sus piernas.

Un gruñido nada humano salio de mi garganta, pero lo último que hizo fue asustar a Bella. Ella solo pudo sonreírme.

—Te amo, —Me dijo, apretándome más contra ella, obligándome a manda al demonio la cordura —Te amo… y te deseo… tanto… que duele —Susurro y pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Su voz era baja y lamentosa, haciéndome saber que ella deseaba tanto esto como yo.

—Shh… —La consolé, besando cada lágrima que caía —También te deseo… —Mi voz era ronca y casi no se podía reconocer —Pero sobre todo te amo.

—Oh, Edward.

Se aferro más hacia mí, reclamando mi boca sin mi impedimento.

Volví a mover mi cadera un par de veces, disfrutando de ese desquiciante contacto, escuchándola gemir levemente, apretando mi mano como si muriera si me soltara. Y yo no estaba mejor, me sentía morir y revivir en cada rose intimo. La bestia dentro de mí rugía y se regocijaba en lujuria, incitándome a dejar de pensar y satisfacerme totalmente.

Abrí los ojos en el ultimo segundo, memorizando su rostro contraído por el placer, pensando que tan lamentoso era por tener tan poco autocontrol, por ser un maldito egoísta al arriesgarla de esa manera y aún así saber que ya no podía parar. Inhale el aire sin que fuera realmente necesario, y lo contuve en el momento exacto en el que entre en ella.

Su pequeño cuerpo se arqueo contra el mío mientras gimió fuertemente, y el poco control que tenía se fue a la mierda.

—Bella —Gruñí y comencé a moverme, sintiendo como se contraía cada vez que tocaba el núcleo de su placer.

La ponzoña inundaba mi boca haciendo algo más que peligroso el poder besarle, así que simplemente deje caer mi frente contra la suya.

Siempre lo supe, ella era mi pecado en esta tierra.

Me sujeté del cabecero de la cama. Estaba perdiendo el control o quizás ya lo había perdido, pero eso no significara que me olvidara de la seguridad de bella.

Ella se friccionaba hacia mí, estrellando su cabeza en la almohada y abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas. Su piel ardía, casi era capas de sentir como del choque de nuestros cuerpos salía vapor. Todo en ella era como una caldera en llama, y su interior era el mismo infierno. La embestí con más rapidez, dejando que feroces gruñidos salieran de mi garganta sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo como todo estaba tan próximo a acabar. Mi bajo vientre dolía como si mil agujas estuvieran clavándose, y el maldito león era un masoquista que no podía parar.

— ¡Edward! —Grito mi nombre segundos antes de llegar al clímax, envolviéndome en la más deliciosa sensación que me obligo a desahogarme y terminar.

Temblé y embestí por última vez, dejando todo de mí dentro de ella.

—Realmente quieres matarme —Susurre en su oído. Bella se movió un poco, soltando una pequeña risa cansada —Per eso te amo.

—También… te amo… mucho —Me moví hasta salir de ella y acomodarme a su lado, tapándola con las sabanas de seda y resguardándola en mi pecho —…Gracias.

Abrí la boca para reclamarle que no había nada que agradecer, que yo no había hecho ningún favor que no deseara más de lo debido, pero su respiración era lenta y pausada.

—Duerme —Acaricie sus suaves cabellos y sonreí.

Esta vez, estaba más que a gusto con todo y sobre todo conmigo mismo. No la había lastimado, había sabido controlarme para no lastimarla.

Aún que no tenia que estar tan feliz. La había puesto nuevamente en peligro por mi egoísta deseo. Pero ya habría tiempo para pensar en eso en toda la noche. Acababa de hacer el amor con mi bella sin matarla.

—Te amo mujer bella.----susurre contra sus cabellos

Poco después me di cuenta de mi eror, hacer el amor con bella iba a complicar las cosas mas de lo esperado pero sabria que esto no iba a resultar bien.

Bella pov.

Cuando amaneció Edward se fue pero antes me había dicho que gracias a dios Charlie había salido en la noche puesto que habían llamado de la comisaria para que fuera a investigar que pasaba en Seattle ya que había un accidente automovilístico, Edward por la mañana se mantuvo un poco pensativo y tranquilo pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa que no lograba descubrir aunque se fue con un adiós como si le urgiera irse y me beso la frente.

Asi pasaron los días y Edward se mostraba cada dia mas frio y en ocaciones me ignoraba. Yo tenia en mente desde que aquella noche que Edward y yo dormimos juntos todo iba a ser mas feliz pero en realidad me había equivocado.

Las cosas cambiaron por ejemplo Edward ya casi no iba por las noches a velar mi sueño, ya casi no saliamos juntos, los cullen se separaban de mi, e incluso alice y Jasper se fueron de la escuela.

A la semana siguiente fue a mi casa y por fortuna Charlie aun no llegaba y entro por la puerta con la cara mas seria, sus ojos estaban duros el dorado liquido paso a ser solido y sentía que algo iba a suceder. Algo muy malo.

Bella es tiempo que deje de estar engañándome a mi mismo y a ti.—dijo

Que quieres decir con ello?.---pregunte

Bella todos nosotros nos vamos de forks.----

Por que otro año mas.----declare pero el negó con la cabeza

No bella Carlisle ya no puede estar aquí además yo tampoco no puedo estar aquí mas.---concluyo no se si se refería a que es vampiro y que no puede envejecer o a otra cosa.

Y tu por que no puedes estar aquí mas?.---pregunte y el suspiro

Bueno bella la noche en que estuvimos juntos me di cuenta de que realmente algo faltaba, es ilógico pero a la mañana me di cuenta de que en verdad era un error y días después me di cuenta de que tu tenias razón no eras suficiente para mi.---dijo con voz serena pero dura.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual unas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente "no eras suficiente para mi" wow unas simples palabras pueden ser como una daga clavándose en mi corazón. Las repeti esas palabras para mis adentros varias veces sopesándolas para encontrar la realidad oculta detrás de ellas pero me di cuenta de que la única realidad es que yo me estaba engañando a mi misma, de nuevo sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza "no eras suficiente para mi".

¿tu…no..me quieres?.—intente expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban colocadas en orden.

No.----

Le mire sin comprenderlo aun. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban topacios, duros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarresta la palabra que había pronunciado.

En cierto modo te he querido por supuesto pero me canse de intentar ser lo que no soy, ser humano. Yo soy un vampiro y fue un error haberme involucrado con una humana aunque sabia que la relación al fin de cuentas no iba a resultar.---me miro ahora sin duda las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas.

No me convienes bella.---

Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras y yo no tenia replica para eso sabia bien que no estaba a su altura.

Me gustaría a pesar de todo pedirte un favor si no es demasiado, no hagas nada estúpido o desesperado---me ordeno ahora sin mostrarse distante---me refiero a Charlie por supuesto te necesita y debes cuidarte por el.

Asentí sin fuerzas.

Te hare una promesa a cambio----dijo----te garantizo que no volveras a verme. No regresare ni volveré a hacerte pasar por esto. Podras retomart tu vida sin que yo interiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Las piernas me temblaban y las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos.

Adiós bella---dijo con voz tranquila pero dura.

Espera.---susurre

¿si?.—dijo acercándose a mi y puse mi mano en su mejilla fría y perfecta luego susurre:

Cuidate mucho.----senti sus labios en mi frente y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando se levanto una ligera brisa artificial.

Se había ido.

El amor, la vida, su sentido, mi alma…..mi vida…..se había ido con el. Era el comienzo del fin.

Dos semanas después sentí vomito y mareos. Había buscado a Jacob en este momento era bueno saber que estaba conmigo en esta situación. Tener a un licántropo como amigo mientras te persigue una sadica vampira, mientras estas embarazada es muy bueno.

****fin del flash back*****

Llevaba casi ocho meses con 3 semanas de embarazo y ya quería que este hermoso bebe que levo por dentro naciera.

Bella amor no crees que quizás el bebe sea vampiro.---me susurro jake contra mi oído. Jake ahora se había convertido en algo asi como mi novio, me había protegido y de echo hace unos meses me había salvado de victoria y Lauren. Ellos y su manada fueron de gran apoyo para mi. Al igual me fui de la casa de Charlie con el pretexto de que me iba a ir con René, pero en verdad me fui a la push a vivir ahí durante mi embarazo, el mismo había echo una habitación para el bebe la habíamos pintado de colores ya que no sabíamos si era niño o niña o si eran gemelos. Durante los meses que había tenido algo en mi había cambiado mi piel era suave y dura como el mármol pero también era veloz y fuerte aunque mi corazón y mi sangre aun seguía por mis venas. Jacob pensó que era medio vampira era lo mas lógico.

¿bella?---pregunto Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos

Perdón me fui de este planeta y con respecto a eso no lo se pero esperemos que no lo sea asi, y sabes estoy algo cansada podemos irnos a dormir ya, además creo que hoy tu y quil me dejaron exhausta además no crees que te emocionaste mucho con eso de las compras para el bebe.---dije riéndome ante la imagen que se me había quedado grabada esta tarde, jake eligiendo ropa color azul y verde y quil color amarilla y rosa y peleando por cual era mejor y muchas otras cosas.

Jaja ok ¿quieres que duerma contigo amor?.—dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza y me cargo hasta la cama donde me cobijo y se metió entre las cobijas para abrazarme. Esto sucedia todas las noches me sentía feliz y amada aunque aun el vacio de mi corazón seguía presente en mi. De repente mis parpados no pudieron mas y se cerraron por completo y ya no me encontraba en una habitación si no sentada en un prado mirando a un angel sonriéndome.


	2. un encuentro inesperado

Charper 2: un encuentro inesperado

Al día siguiente me desperté con un antojo de huevos revueltos y a Jake le divertía cuando tenia ese tipo de antojos de echo una vez a las dos de la madrugada le hice ir por una hamburguesa para cuando volviera decidiera ir por helado por suerte Billy tenia helado. Y ahora estaba en su sillón comiéndome mis huevos revueltos y abrazada de Jake viendo el futbol.

"valla tan temprano y ya hay partidos de futbol" pensé

Sentí la respiración de jake en mi oído

Sabes antes de que digas algo creo que estoy poniendo algunas teorías, Carlisle ----valla que fue difícil decirlo-----me ha contado cosas sobre vampiros e incluso sobre bebes vampiros pero sabes estaba pensando que yo quizás no soy un completo vampiro ni los bebes ya que nuestro corazón sigue latiendo aunque puedo creer que los bebes al igual lo son ya que ahora ningún vampiro me ha mordido….---

Espera ¿dijiste bebes?.---pregunto

Oh….he….bueno comienzo a creer que son dos tu sabes en mi estomago siento que hay dos pero no se si sea el bebe o de verdad ya me volvi loca, o simplemente esa es la realidad.----confesé.

Asi que voy a tener dos hijos….----susurro

¿Tus hijos?.---pregunte curiosa ¿de verdad quería jake ser un padre para ellos? ¿después de todo lo que ha sucedido en verdad quiere ser su papa? Wow este chico cuanto lo quiero.

Bueno bella no te enojes pero sabes que adoro a esos pequeños o pequeñas y aunque no sea el padre biológico pues me gustaría serlo si no te molesta, además darle mi apellido y esas cosas.---dijo con pena y yo solo me eche a sus brazos

Gracias por ser tan bueno con nosotros…..-

O nosotras.---me interrumpió y reimos.

El dia iba transcurriendo normalmente a pesar de todo me sentía feliz en la, la push con Jacob decidi que me haría bien salir un rato.

Jake quieres acompañarme a dar una vuelta por la playa.---le dije mas que afirmación que pregunta.

Bueno bells veras ahora sam nos llamo al parecer hay una noticia no muy agradable pero ve tu que te acompañe Emily yo al rato regreso amor, sale adiós te cuidas bien.---me dijo y me dio un beso corto en los labios.

Asi era jake con besos cortos y despedidas cortas pero con palabras bonitas que me hacían sentir protegida y querida.

Ahora la idea de caminar por la playa se me hacia aburrida asi que decidi ir de cmpras. Era algo raro en mi pero me había acostumbrado además si iban a ser dos debíamos comprar mas ropa y mas cosas, por el dinero no me preocupaba ya que tanto jake como mis ahorros de universidad era lo suficiente para todo. Asi que me encamine a la casa de leah.

Ella y yo nos hicimos muy amigas cuando llegue aquí me conto de lo de sam pero al parecer algo cambio ella se enamoro de jared y jared de ella, y me sentía feliz por ello.

Toque la puerta y quil me recibió.

Hola bella buscabas a mi hermana oh ¡LEAH BAJA BELLA TE HABLA¡.---grito luego me sonrio y yo rei

Gracias quil.---le dije y el me dejo pasar.

Bella ya estoy lista vámonos.---dijo

Ey pero como que vámonos ¿a donde?.---le pregunte y ella me miro.

Jake me llamo diciéndome algo de que te cuidara y que te acompañara a donde quicieras y además me dijo sobre que parece ser que ahora son dos bebes y como quil no me dejo ir el otra vez que fuiste con ellos ahora yo voy a ir contigo al centro comercial a comprar mas cosas ahora vámonos.---dijo y salimos directo al centro comercial.

Una vez en el centro comercial comenzamos a comprar algunas prendas para los bebes. Elegimos de distintos colores e incluso vimos sobre otra cuna y mas juguetes. También aprovechamos para ir a comprar ropa para nosotras, algunos jeans y playeras. Al final terminamos con 5 bolsas cada quien en cada mano. Sabia que era una locura comprar tantas cosas aunque leah se emocionaba mucho cuando veía cada prenda. Luego ya eran las 4:40 pm asi que compramos las cosas para hacer de comer, y nos dirigimos a la push.

Mientras íbamos en el coche leah comenzó a cantar y se me ocurrió algo.

¿leah?.—dije mientras bajaba el volumen del radio

¿si.—

Crees que me puedas mostrar cuando eres loba me refiero a que se como es, he visto a jake pero quisiera ver como eres tu ¿si?.---pregunte y ella rio y asintió con la cabeza en ese momento paro el coche y salimos hacia el bosque.

Luego de adentrarnos mas y mas leah se detuvo y susurro algo asi como "espero que no me trates como a jake lo tratas"

Oh leah no te preocupes solo a jake lo trato asi.---dije y ella rio

Minutos después salió una loba del tamaño de cómo era jake casi parecido aunque ella tenia una melena gris oscura, sus ojos me miraron curiosamente y luego su lengua me lambio, y yo me rei y leah solto un ladrido.

Entonces escuchamos algunos pasos muy ruidos. En el momento que voltee me encontré con unos ojos dorados


	3. no les digas a los cullen

Charper 3: no les digas a los cullen.

¿bella?---dijo una voz hermosa y musical

¿rosalie?—pregunte asustada, ¿Cómo es que estaba aquí? ¿Qué hacia aquí? ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿los demás cullen la acompañarían?.

Me di cuenta de que ella se sorprendia al ver a la loba que se encontraba a mi lado, su mirada me fue examinando hasta llegar a mi vientre y se quedo pasmada, su mano se la llevo a su boca y yo solamente me quede callada. El silencio permanecia y era incomodo y luego leah se fue para regresar como humana y ponerse a mi lado de nuevo.

¿Qué haces aquí Rosalie?.---dije algo seria pero aun asi mi voz temblaba

Estas embarazada.—me contesto eso era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

Asentí con la cabeza ante su afirmación.

Bella como es posible que apenas te liberas de mi hermano te entregas a los brazos de otro, y quedas embarazada que basura eres bella, tu no te das cuenta el daño que le haz provocado a mi familia. ---me dijo con repugnancia y odio.

Ey y tu quien te crees para suponer eso por que no vas con tu hermano y le dices a el lo basura que es en vez de decírselo a bella.---le dijo leah enojada, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos.

Mira perrita la única que aquí debe llamarse basura es bella mi hermano hizo todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo.---le susurro rose con desprecio

Oh valla mucha protección que dos vampiros sádicos la perseguían, los únicos que la mantenimos somos la manada, no el chupasangre.---le contesto leah, valla esta chica si sabe defenderse o mas bien defenderme.

Mira……..---

AY CHUPANSANGRE NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA PELEAR CONTIGO POR QUE NO TE VAS A TU CASITA DE MALDECILE A TU HERMANO, YA QUE BELLA HA ESTADO SOLA EN MUCHAS COSAS Y EL NO HA ESTADO AHÍ PARA AYUDARLA, AHORA QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA DE ESE BASTARDO Y AHORA QUE ESTA CON JACOB Y POR LO MENOS ES FELIZ NO LE ARRUINES SU VIDA Y OH SI DALE LAS GRACIAS POR LO QUE HIZO CON BELLA.---le grito a rose con mas fuerza mientras yo respiraba agitadamente ¿Por qué leah? ¿Por qué le tuviste que decir que estos hijos eran suyos? Me conformaba con que ella se quedara con la impresión de que yo me había metido con otro.

Leah--- le regañe y ella me fulmino con la mirada

Bella se que eres muy buena pero no voy a permitir que te insulte cuando la culpa es de ese chupasangre.---me dijo y yo suspire.

Yo……bella ¿es verdad?.—me pregunto un poco mas amable

Rosalie crees que yo me meteria con alguien mas si tan solo tu veias que me iba a convertir para pasar el resto de mi vida con el.---ella asintió y luego bajo la mirada, se había dado cuenta de que me había gritado cuando el que le debía gritar era a su propio hermano.

Sere tia…----susurro y luego rei

Bueno algo asi es rose pero por favor no se lo digas a los demás cullen.---le pedi y ella asintió

Pero bella puedo estar con ellos me refiero contigo cuando nazcan y bella lo lamento.---me dijo y en un segundo ya me tenia abrazando

Perdón de verdad yo no sabia.—me susurro

Ok rose voy a dejar que estes conmigo y con los bebes pero necesito que ocultes esto por favor.---le suplique y ella se me quedo mirando luego asintió. De repente se quedo parada y callada.

Oh no.---me dijo y luego miro para atrás

Vienen para aca.---me dijo

Vallanse ahora rápido.---me indico en ese momento vi a leah que ya estaba transformada, rose me ayudo a subirme en su lomo y leah se echo a correr.

_________________________________________________hola chicas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y aquí esta el tercer capitulo.


	4. no les digas a los cullen 2 parte

Hola chicas este es la segunda parte disfrutenlo

Chaper 2: un encuentro inesperado 2° parte

Llegue en el lomo de leah sana y salva. Vi como están ahí parados y cruzados de brazos, Sam, quil, embry, jared, paúl y por ultimo Jake.

Sabia que me iban a interrogar por que demonios estaba hablando con una vampiresa y obiamente tenia que explicarles y convencerles que la dejaran entrar en la push ya que si no era asi Edward se iba a enterar y la verdad tenia miedo de muchas cosas una de ellas es que el piense que es obligado a mantenerse a mi lado por los bebes o otra que me lastime cuando diga que no le interesa en lo absoluto que tenga unos hijos de el.

Me baje del lomo de leah y me acerque a los chicos quien mantenían el rostro serio.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?.---pregunte y sam solo bufo.

Bella sabes que leah nos dijo sobre tu lindo encuentro con esa chupasangre y no nos alegra mucho que ella este viniendo aquí.---me dijo jake en un tono severo

Bella tu sabes que romperían el tratado.---continuo sam

Pero ella no viene a hacer daño viene a cuidarme, jake tu sabes que no sabemos como será la hora del parto ni sabemos si es vampiro o humano y además ella no me haría nada ella sabe muy bien lo que es un bebe por favor hasta pueden vigilarla, además sam no cazaria aquí solo vendría a mi casa y ahí estaría e incluso jake estaría ahí para observarla.---declare y luego jared abrió los ojos.

Ey pero y el olor oh por dios bella te volviste loca si crees que vamos a aguntar ese olor.---dijo jared en un modo gracioso que ocaciono las risas de todos e incluso leah que ahora estaba en su forma humana.

Por favor solo ella nadie mas de los cullen.----suplique

Los cullen ya han hecho demasiado daño además como puedes garantizarnos que no le fue a decir a los demás chupasangres.---contesto esta vez paul

Bueno fue un trato su silencio a cambio de que ella permaneciera conmigo y con los bebes.---le afirme y se quedaron pensando.

Vamos a pensarlo bella y mas tarde te decimos nuestra respuesta ahora ustedes dos señoritas se me van a ir por el coche y van a traer nuestra comida ya que tenemos mucha hambre.---dijo jake y leah de pronto suspiro y se transformo y desapareció entre los árboles.

¿fue por el coche?.—pregunte y todos afirmaron.

Cuando leah regreso con el coche ella y yo nos pusimos a cocinar (ponle una comida please)

Asi paso la tarde, los chicos se comieron todo lo que habíamos cocinado, luego bajamos a la playa donde hicieron una fogata y comenzamos a hablar de experiencias. Llego el momento del crepúsculo y todos miramos como se escondia el sol tras las nubes.

Bella ya tenemos una respuesta.---me dijo sam y yo me le quede viendo

No queremos romper el tratado bella pero tu aseguras que ella no va a hacer nada malo, vamos a dejarla entrar pero si ocurre cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con ellos la mataremos pero solo ella bella solo ella nadie mas.---dijo sam yo solo sonreí y el me sonrio.

Pero tenia que decirle a rose de que tenia que ser discreta con los cullen y mas con alice y……Edward.


	5. demasiadas preguntas

Charper 4: Son demasiadas preguntas.

Bella pov.

A la mañana me despertó unos ruidos que se encontraban en la otra habitación y la intensa luz del foco que tenia en mi habitación. Una mortecina luz gris, la luz propia de una mañana nublada, hoy seria un dia largo tenia muchas cosas por hacer y no sabia si Rosalie iba a venir o no al igual que teníamos que decorar y ordenar las cosas que les compramos ayer por la tarde a los bebes.

De nuevo el ruido se escuchaba mas fuerte por lo que decidi levantarme y ver quien hacia ese ruido.

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación la cual iba a ser ahora de los bebes. Y fue mi sorpresa el allar a jake clavando.

ponía cuadros de nosotros e incluso de la manada y de charlie y había decorado con peluches y las cunas estaban una al lado de la otra.….era impresionante aunque aun faltaba las cobijas y el ropero llenarlo mas.

Corrí a Jake y lo abrase por detrás y el se rio.

----Wow gracias, aunque debería decirte que la habitación es muy linda.---dijo

si pero por que pones dos cunas aun no sabemos si son dos bebes o solo uno.---dije y el me sonrio.

----por si a caso mejor hay que prevenir.

luego me cargo en brazos para llevarme a desayunar. La sorpresa que me di es que ahí se encontraban unos hot cakes y leche y jugo y pan tostado.

Gracias por el desayuno.----murmure mientras me sentaba y comia mis hot cakes. De pronto jake arrugo su nariz y suspiro pesadamente.

----Bella creo que hoy comienzan las visitas muy temprano no crees.---dijo algo enojado y se dirijio a la puerta cuando la abrió ahí se encontraba rose con muchas bolsas en la mano.

"por que tenia que ser ella hermana de una chica loca por las compras" pensé y le sonreí.

----Hola bella

-----Hola rose pasa.---le dije y jake se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara.

Por que tan temprano.---le dije y ella suspiro

Bella la habitación de el bebe, regalos, ropa y muchas preguntas que tengo que hacerte no pueden esperar hasta el momento en el que tu decidas.---me afirmo

Bueno en tal caso siéntate primero veremos lo de las preguntas y dejaremos que jake siga con el trabajo de la habitación de los bebes.---conclui y ella abrió los ojos

¿COMO QUE DOS BEBES? ¿COMO QUE EL CHUCHO VA A DECORAR LA HABITACION?.----me sobresalte ante su grito y uno de los bebes dio una patadita.

Ay rose jaja dios no te dije bueno creo que son dos ya que tu sabes instinto de madre además siento que se mueven dos aquí y además jake comenzó desde la mañana a trabajar decorando un poco.---le explique y ella fulmino con la mirada a mi novio.

creo que hara un desastre.---murmuro y logre escucharla

----ademas es muy temprano, ¿abrian la tienda de ropa para bebe a esta hora?.

----bueno tengo mis contactos.

----¿y no se dieron cuenta?.

"alice debio haberla visto" pense

no, no bella no me vieron.---me dijo y eso me calmo.

bella quisiera decirte que antes se que me portaba contigo mal y te quiero pedir una disculpa.---me dijo y en ese momento ya la tenia abrazandome.

no hay problema rose.---le conteste y su hermosa risa inundo la habitacion.

bueno bella voy a seguir con mi trabajo.--me dijo y rose lo miro como si temiera de que esa habitacion en cuestion de segundos estaria echa un desastre.

calma el sabe lo que hace.---la tranquilize.

Ok bella primero comenzare con las preguntas dime ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste al embarazo?.---me pregunto y yo tome un bocado y un sorbo de leche.

me calle unos momentos para encontrar las palabras exactas.

Bueno la verdad es que fue difícil los primeros meses ya que me encontraba siendo aun humana….----

Y que ahora no lo eres?.----me dijo burlándose

No rose no soy humana por completo, veras en el transcurso del embarazo los bebes causaron que me fuera convirtiendo en algo asi como mitad vampiro, me di cuenta por mi piel, por mi velocidad y fuerza pero me di cuenta de que aun mi cuerpo quería comida humana----señale mi desayuno-----y el sonrojo, mi corazón latiendo etc etc aunque debo admitir que fue doloroso el segundo mes ya que el bebe crecia y se movia bruscamente.----dije y ella frunció el seño

Pero como que se movia de que hablas exactamente.----dijo confundida......


	6. demasiadas preguntas 2 parte

Bella pov.

Si rose a lo que me refiero es que al segundo mes jake decidió ir al doctor para que al menos viéramos como eran los bebes pero no se pudo ver así que el doctor puso sus suposiciones las cuales no quisimos tomar en cuenta por lo que suponíamos que el bebe tenia el tamaño de un bebe de casi 5 meses era de verdad impresionante no sabíamos con esa exactitud si era así aunque ya hubiera dado a luz pero hace meses sucedió que victoria y Lauren vinieron por mi y eso hizo bastante daño.---dije y ella abrió los ojos y me tomo de la mano.

Victoria y lauren?.---me dijo sorprendida.

Si.---susurre

Por que alice no los vio?.---se pregunto a si misma

No lo se rose.---le conteste

Cuéntame como fue.---me pidió.

****flash Black*****

Me encontraba en la playa caminando, estos días habían sucedido cosas muy extrañas, y apenas hace poco me había enterado de la manada y de los licántropos y de que Jake…..era uno de ellos.

Al igual me sentía en la push segura además de que quil siempre estaba aquí y me cuidaba pero este dia era otra cosa, quil se había ido con la manada por lo que me habían dejado aquí, en la playa.

Veía las olas chocar con las rocas, hace mucho tiempo que no nadaba y en este presiso momento quería hacerlo, por lo que decidí meterme a nadar, tome un traje de baño adecuado y me encamine al agua.

Algunos chavos están aventándose desde el acantilado se veía divertido aunque era muy arriesgado para mi en mi estado.

Comenze a meter mis pies en el agua la cual estaba medio fría me comencé a meter mas y mas.

Nade a lo mas lejos hasta que una ola me volcó toda.

Luego de salir a la superficie vi como la orilla estaba lejos y en eso otra ola me volcó y me llevo mas lejos de la orilla. Esta idea ya no me parecía buena.

Nade un poco a la orilla la cual aun veía, pero se encontraba lejos entonces sentí como si me hundieran

Alguien me tomo del cuello y salimos a la superficie, ahí pude ver que la persona que me agarraba tenia los ojos rojos y una melena muy roja.

"victoria" pensé

Comenze a forzar con ella, era fuerte pero no tanto como para escaparme.

De pronto me avento a una roca donde vi a lauren unírsele.

Oh por fin te encuentro que ¿edward no viene a salvarte?.---se burlo.

Comenzó a apretar mas sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

No.---logre decir.

Pues veras bellita sufriras mucho, y nadie estará aquí para salvarte.---me susurro y de repente lauren me pateo una pierna.

"dolor" pensé y comenze a forzar con ella pero era imposible.

Tu sangre aun corre por tus venas y pronto ya no será asi.---me dijo lauren con una sonrisa en la boca.

De pronto victoria comenzó a undirse conmigo y ella comenzó a rasgar mis brazos y lauren me mantenía inmóvil.

"Edward" pensaba con dolor.

"salvame Edward te amo por favor salvame"

Lo único que podía hacer era pedir que alguien me salvara pero sabia que no había esperanzas.

De pronto salimos de nuevo a la superficie y hacían una cortada en mi pierna de pronto me pateo el vientre.

Sentí un dolor mucho dolor.

"oh mi bebe duele duele ahhh"

Este es tu ultimo dia de vida querida bella.---me dijo victoria, me mostro sus dientes al igual que lauren.

En ese mismo instante dos lobos aparecieron detrás de ellos y los hundieron.

BELLA BELLA ESTAS BIEN.---oia la voz de jake a lo lejos de pronto todo se volvió negro…..

desperte en una habitacion donde se encontraban aparatos y muchas personas .

bella por fin despertaste.---me dijo jake acercandoseme

Ja…ke.---dije aun me dolia un poco mi vientre y tenia sal en mi garganta

Aquí estoy pequeña.---me dijo mientras me abrazaba vi que se encontraban casi todos ahí.

Mi….mi…bebe---susurre

Esta bien bella no lo perdiste y es un milagro pero al parecer esta lastimado gracias al golpe que la chupasangre te dio.---me dijo

¿Cómo lo sabes?.—en eso suspiro y dirigió su mirada a un hombre palido y con ojos dorados

El es Stefan un vampiro medico no se donde lo saco sam pero aquí esta y vio tu caso y al parecer dio esta suposición pero de que aun sigue vivo lo está.—murmuro

Gracias por todo chicos.---le dije

Bien bella lo que sucedió fue esto al momento de que te golpeo el bebe salió lastimado y tu embarazo se retrasara esperaremos a que se recupere y que siga desarrollándose.---me dijo Stefan

Mmm y que tengo que hacer yo?.—pregunte un poco cansada

Tomar reposo comer mucho y estar tranquila.---me indico

Ok.---conteste

***fin del flash back***

Entonces ellos están muertos.---me susurro rose impresionada

Si lo están muy muertos.---conteste y ella se llevo una mano a la frente.

Que pasa?.—pregunte y ella me miro sorprendida

Nada nada y dime ¿se fue el tal Stefan? ¿se quedo? ¿de donde era? ¿y como paso mas en tu embarazo? ¿me dejaras remodelar la habitación de los bebes? ¿Cómo sucedió lo de que eres medio vampira? ¿Qué paso bella? ¿eres novia del chucho? CONTESTA BELLA.----me dijo eso a una velocidad impresionante

Calma rose demasiadas preguntas.—conteste

Lo se bella pero tu sabes quiero saber.---me dijo apenada

Claro pero lo sabras poco a poco.---conteste y luego probé otro bocado

Le conte a rose todo lo que sucedió con los bebes, de mi relación con jake, y de lo demás. Al igual pasamos un rato sobre todo lo que había echo mientras estuve aquí, sobre Charlie, sobre leah, los licántropos y mas cosas. Hasta que me dio curiosidad saber de los cullen.

¿Y como te ha ido con Emmett?.---pregunte y ella solo me miro asustada y sorprendida.

"por que estará asi" pensé


	7. mentir es mi unica salida

Charper 5: mentir es mi unica salida

Rosalie pov.

Bella me había preguntado sobre mi relación con Emmett y de verdad que iba muy mal, todo era distinto, sabia que Edward la había dejado a bella por su seguridad y que en este mismo momento ella aun seguía creyendo que no la amaba. Pero no le podía decir a Edward que bella tenia unos hijos suyos es obio que volveria con ella, pero bella me impediria que vea a mis sobrinos y se que es egoísta de mi parte pero en verdad quisiera pasar tiempo con esos pequeños. Se que hare lo correcto y Edward muy temprano se enterara que es padre. Aunque iba a ser muy difícil por dos cosas una bella estaba con el chucho ese, y otra Edward se encontraba en la misma situación pero ahora con una vampiresa la cual no me caia muy bien.

Y pues desde que ella esta con Edward no es lo mismo. Debo admitir que bella le daba alegría a mi familia, aunque sea una humana es especial en la forma que es, me había equivocado demasiadas veces cuando la juzgue y claro ella era la persona mas valiente y fuerte que había conocido, soportar el dolor de la ida de tu amor mientras estas embarazada de el y de paso dos vampiros persiguiéndote y tan solo nadamas tienes como protección los perritos de barrio.

Pero era algo que me entristecía, Edward había echo dos cosas que jamás se las perdonaría una había dejado a bella embarazada y otra había destruido a nuestra familia. Esme ya casi no sonreía, alice ya casi ni era adicta a las compras ni tan alegre como antes, Jasper estaba sufriendo mucho por los sentimientos de los demás, calisle también creía que Edward estaba haciendo mal pero respetaba sus decisiones, y Emmett ya no era el bromista de antes ahora parecía que maduraba pero de la forma mas cruel, puesto que todos los cullen tenían una cara como si alguien les hubiera quitado esa alegría que siempre llevaban y ese alguien era mi hermano e incluso yo sufria por que mi familia estaba asi y al principio culpaba a bella pero al ver a Edward cuando encontro a esa muchacha llamada josephanie pensé que ella seria como bella que nos traia una alegría y que Edward la olvidaría pero nada cambio entonces pensé muy bien las cosas bella no había echo nada malo simplemente el culpable era Edward por hacernos esto por quitarnos a nuestra hermanita.

Ahora esto tampoco ni en sueños se lo diría a bella yo misma me encargaría de que bella le confiese a Edward que esta embarazada.

Mentir es mi única salida.

Bueno bien ya sabes todo normal con los cullen y con Emmett sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.---dije con tranquilidad y bella bajo la mirada creo que mis palabras dieron a entender un "nisiquiera te extrañamos"

Bien entonces creo que vamos a ayudar a jake con la decoración.—dijo y no me había dado cuenta de que se había terminado su desayuno pero espera dijo que íbamos a ayudar al chucho con la decoración

" jajaja eso cree." pense

Bella de verdad no creo que el perrito mojado no sepa decorar por que no lo mandas a buscar un hueso mientras yo decoro la habitación sale.---dije y me levante de la mesa tomando las bolsas de ropa y dirijiendome donde estaba el san Bernardo.

Subi las escaleras y segui el olor del perro.

Perro vete a enterrar huesos por que aquí no tienes un buen trabajo.—dije en la puerta en ese instante vi que estaba pintando un lobo en la pared.

" COMO SE LE OCURRE PONER ESO¡" pensé enojada.

Pues la verdad…….-----

QUE DEMONIOS……DAME ESO.---le quite la brocha y lo empuje a la puerta

Ey chupasangre dejame, yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo lárgate tu.---me escupió en la cara y luego comenzamos a empujarnos.

Ey que pasa?.---pregunt bella.

MIRA ESE LOBO.---le grite y ella miro al lobo y sonrio.

Muy lindo.—susurro

QUE LINDO, ESTA HORRIBLE.---le volvi a gritar y ella se echo a reir

Que querías que pusiera un murciélago?.---me pregunto el chucho.

No quería que dejaras de tomar la brocha y salieras a un huesito.---le dije y volvi a empujarlo no me di cuenta de que las bolsas estaban ahora tiradas y las ropas estaban en el suelo.

Bella miro las ropas y volvió a sonreir.

Tengo una idea, jake tu acomodas la ropa y tu rose decoras la habitación.—nos dijo yo sonreí y el perro gruño.

Gracias bells.---le dije y la abraze.

"a trabajar" pensé.

Hola chicas perdón por subir los capítulos tan rápido jeje pero me gusta ver que dicen bueno hasta mañana subo el próximo.


	8. necesito ver a un amigo

Charper 6: necesito ver a un amigo.

Alice pov.

Estos días he estado muy desesperada, valla que ni Jasper me puede controlar, mi queridísima hermana se la paso toda la semana yéndose a nos donde hasta Emmett ni le quería decir y su futuro solo la veía llendo por los bosques y de repente se perdia no había mas y luego volvia aparecer pero de donde se pasaba todo el dia eso no lo se a Edward le bloquea su mente y a mi no me dice exactamente lo que son sus planes podía jurar que el dia que la encontramos en el bosque había una leve esencia de….bella pero se confundía con otro olor. Luego vi que en sus planes era asesinar a Edward de la forma mas cruel motivo no lo se.

Rosalie sabia algo que no nos quería decir a nadie puesto que se la pasaba pensando en cosas y claro solo la veíamos por la noche. No hablaba a donde iba y por las noches ella y Emmett se la pasaban haciendo cosas pervertidas en su habitación.

Sabia que estábamos aquí por bella. Hace tiempo que desapareció de mis visiones y fuimos a buscarla a casa de Charlie y el nos dijo que ella se había mudado a universidad de Alaska pero cuando fuimos a su encuentro no estaba ni registrada ahí. También acudimos a los perros los cuales ellos al parecer tampoco sabían el paradero de bella.

Habíamos estado apenas una semana aquí y no habíamos conseguido ningún rastro de bella, al igual que ni el de victoria. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que vi a bella y de verdad la extrañaba deseaba con todas mi fuerzas que apareciera y que de verdad estuviera sana y salva.

Habían ocurrido muchas cosas en estos meses y de verdad no habían sido demasiado buenas. Mi familia se había roto desde aquel dia en el que bella se fue de nuestras vidas, el que mas había sido afectado era Edward el parecía como sin vida su cara en los primeros meses demostraba dolor y ahora demuestra sin vida. Pocos meses antes algo paso tuve una visión de bella ahogándose en el agua Edward lo vio se ahogo en culpas y dolores. Pasaron algunas horas despues para que edward se fuera. Emmett y jasper lo buscaron mientras yo planeaba un viaje a forks. Habia tenido aquel dia una vision de edward llendo a volterra.

Comenze a buscarlo y les dije a los demas pero al parecer no habia demasiado tiempo. Debia hacerlo entender que no debia matarse.

habiamos ido jasper y yo, jasper intentaria alejarlo y calmarlo mientras yo lo veria. Habia muy pocas posibilidades de que estuvieramos bien los tres pero teniamos esperanza.

Corrimos por toda volterra y lo vimos saliendo de un callejon, la luz se le acercaba y nosotros aun estabamos muy lejos de el. faltaban algunos metros mas.

Vi como ya era demasiado tarde. y una joven aparecio ante el atrayendolo hacia atras.

****flash back****

mi respiracion era acelerada, aun estaba asustada por lo que iba a pasar.

la joven mantenia a edward acorralado y tratando de que no saliera del callejon.

jasper y yo volvimos a correr hasta llegar a su encuentro.

la joven estaba tratando de inmobilizarlo.

tenia cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la cintura, tenia una una camisa blanca junto con unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas negras. (foto en perfil)

edward.---dije con alivio.

hermano calma.---le susurro jasper mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro.

gracias por salvarlo.---le dije a la joven en el momento que se giro vi que era una guardia de los volturi.

sus ojos eran rojos intenso mientras su piel era muy palida y sus ojeras eran demasiado notorias.

me llamo josephanie.---me dijo y en ese momento edward se tiro al piso sollozando.

edward....shh calma tuve una vision bella esta viva.---le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

¿como te equivocaste?.---me pregunto entre sollozos

no lo se pero la vi y eso es lo importante algo pasa aqui pero no lo intentes de nuevo.---le dije y el se levanto.

esta bien?.----pregunto la rubia desde atras.

si es hora que nos vallamos antes de que........----

es muy tarde ya vienen para aca.....---

alice.---le dije

ya vienen para aca alice.---me contesto

tu eres?.----le dijo jasper y ella se le quedo mirando.

guardia de los volturi.---contesto sin alegria.

paso unos minutos para que jane, marco y alec estuvieran a nuestro lado.

valla, valla jo si que tu siempre te metes en problemas.---le dijo marco.

edward, jo, alice vengan con nosotros.----nos dijo jane sonriendo

*****fin del flash back*********

habian pasado tantas cosas aquel dia que era doloroso recordarlas.

carlisle habia llegado aquel dia e incluso habia exigido la libertad de jo.

**habian echo un trato del cual no podia romperze para nuestra mala suerte no lo sabiamos.**

**carlisle habia insistido en no decirnos pero sabiamos que jo y carlisle sabian en que consisitia ese trato.**

**mantenian en secreto ese trato y sabiamos que la libertad de jo habia sido cambiada por algo pero no sabiamos que cosa.**

**carlisle habia dicho del trato a esme aunque jamas nos lo dijo tampoco. Los tres se mantenian callados ante ese tema.**

**habiamos notado algo cuando fuimos a volterra, habian nuevos guardias ademas de jo, habia una llamada violeta yo otro llamado patrick que tenian poderes impresionantes.**

**lucian podia cambiar su apariencia e incluso poderes segun ella lo deseaba y en cambio justin tenia el poder de robarlos podia tener 10 poderes si asi lo queria. era impresionante.**

cuando volvimos, jo venia contenta ante estar con edward......era muy notorio que le tenia cariño aunque edward aun se mantenia frio y dolido.

volvimos a alaska donde habiamos estado todos estos meses, no era lo mismo pero queriamos evitarle el menor dolor a esme.

Ella era la mas afectada.

todos habiamos adaptado la dieta vegetariana aunque jo se mantenia asqueada ante la idea de tomar sangre de animal por lo que decidimos ponerle eso como regla.

Se habia estado alimentando de animal aunque sus ojos aun no cambiaban.

Durante las semanas siguientes jo se le notaba estar enamoradisa de edward. Era mas que evidente.

claro era hermosa, educada, una persona muy alegre buena pero no era la persona que queria edward.....no era bella.

Jo era una chava muy alegre y muy linda con todos salvo a mi hermano Luego de un mes el ya era su novio me dolio mucho esa decisión de parte de Edward aunque sabia que el por dentro amaba aun a bella, la decision no tenia alternativa por lo que habia sido injusta. las razones eran demasiado egoistas de parte de jo.

Jo como le decimos alegro un poco a la familia aunque debo admitir ella es muy parecida a bella. Edward aunque sea le demustra una sonrisa fingida, un amor fingido en fin era una farsa todo eso.

Ella creia que se podia ganar su corazon lo que no sabia es que ya lo tenia ocupado.

edward le habia confesado su historia de amor con bella la cual trajo graves consecuencias.

como celos de parte de ella.

le causo una tristeza que ella aun seguia en su corazon

y un corazon roto.

Muchas veces puedo ver como jo se desanima al saber que aun piensa en esa humana, y claro jo no tiene malos pensamientos solo que le gustaría mucho que ella fuera bella para tener el amor de Edward. Habían pasado meses desde que conoció a jo asi que digamos que llevaban ahora algunos meses andando yo no comprendía a mi hermano dejaba a bella pero volvia con otra y nadamas estaba de novio con ella por deuda al aver salvado su vida.

recordaba aquel dia con mucha claridad.

****flash back*******

_Lo se..--Josephanie Agacho la cabeza Disgustada.--Pero hazlo por mi, aunque sea.. una forma de agradecerme, si?--No, No, no,NO no podia hacer esto.. amaba a bella con todo mi ser.. la amaba mas que a mi propia vida.. y Josephanie lo sabia..--_

_--Josephanie.. yo.. aun la amo--Ella se levanto bruscamente disgustada.. Pensaba cosas sin sentido.. no llegaba a comprender_

_--Edward.. ella solo es una humana! entiendelo de una vez--Ahora se habia pasado del tono--Ella no te merece--Ahora se encontraba a centimetros de mi cuerpo--_

_----no era una simple humana era la persona mas maravillosa que haiga conocido_

_----bueno pues ha salido de tu vida no se quien se dejo a quien pero te aseguro que fue a causa de ella que los cullen sean....infelices.....date tu una oportunidad._

_-----no quiero una oportunidad._

_-----entonces te lo repito hszlo por que te salve_

_la mire fijamente._

_--Y de eso se trata?... de una deuda que tiene es que cobrar..--_

_--Tomalo como tu quieras.. Para mi es mas facil comprenderlo como, el Destino..-_

_----estarias conmigo pero sin amor jo._

_De pronto ella sonrio._

_----llegare a ganarme tu corazon._

_---Pues no estas haciendo muy buen trabajo que digamos_

_----quieres que haga un buen trabajo._

_se me hacerco peligrosamente_

_----preferiria que no._

_---por que no me aceptas._

_----por que no soy bueno para ti y no te amo jo se que mis palabras deben ser duras pero son verdaderas._

_yo me encontraba tenso.. no podia imaginar estar con alguien que no fuese Bella, Mi Bella y mucho menos el dolor que le causaria._

_----estas siendo egoista me agradeciste aquel dia y ahora yo te pido un favor._

_----aquel dia nadie te pidio que me salvaras.--susurre_

_----pues no queria que murieras por algo estupido._

_----morir por creer que la persona mas importante, la luz de mi vida haya muerto no es una razon estupida._

_----pero sigue viva._

_----si quizas fue una equivocacion_

_----quiciera que almenos me agradecieras el hecho de salvarte edward._

_----¿de que manera?_

_se quedo pensando unos segundos cuando bajo la mirada para despues subirla. se encontraba emocionada._

_"de esta" penso y en ese momento sus labios ya estaban en los mios._

_"oh no" pense _

_sus labios querian respuesta de los mios. pronto me daba asco seguir haciendo esto. la trate de alejar pero se aferraba a mi._

_mordio mis labios y yo me le quede mirando. _

_De un momento a otro su piel ya no era tan blanca se convertia en una piel de porcelana y mejillas rosadas._

_su cabello ya no era rubio ahora se convertia en castaño, al igual que su ropa era una simple pollera azul y unos jeans azules oscuros. _

_sus labios eran carnosos, tentadores, y dulces. _

_pronto abrio sus ojos y en ese momento correspondi su beso._

_sus ojos mostraban felicidad, eran chocolatosos y no habia rastro de tristeza._

_volvio a cerrar sus ojos y yo la tome de la cintura._

_la habia anhelado demasiado, extrañado con locura, y amado todo el tiempo._

_Se sento en el sillon y de pronto el beso se hizo mas intenso. _

_movi mis manos en su cara anhelando todo de ella._

_abri mis ojos con lentitud y me encontre con unos color rojo._

_me aleje bruscamente de ella mirando con terrror lo que habia echo._

_de pronto me di cuenta de que no era a bella a quien estaba besando si no a josephanie._

_----¿que pasa?_

_----yo.....no......no puedo.----me encontraba asustado-----fue un error lamento eso yo....._

_----este beso lo tomare como un si_

_----pero no te lo he dado_

_----POR FAVOR EDWARD_

_me asuste ante su insitencia_

_jo pov._

_me encontraba alterada, sabia que si edward no estaba conmigo lo podian matar......ellos. _

_mantenia en secreto mis pesamientos bloqueandolos. sintiendo que cada vez mas me dolia su rechazo._

_no era un capricho era amor y obligacion. _

_el trato de aro tenia sus clausulas y sabia que edward estaban en ellas. _

_Habia rogado a carlisle por que no me llevaran con ellos pero el no habia accedido al ver el dolor en mis ojos que me delataba ante mis palabras. el sabia que sufria en aqul lugar por lo cual hizo ese estupido trato._

_Aro no era de tenerle confianza muchas veces, sus nuevos guardias eran mas poderosos, y al tener a muchos de ellos podian matar a los cullen._

_mantenia dentro de mi ser mucho miedo. _

_debia protegerlo pero tambien queria demostrarle cuanto le amaba. _

_desde el momento en que lo vi acercarse a la luz me sorprendio al ver al angel mas hermoso que existia. _

_lo habia salvado por que un angel no debia morir por......esa humana_

_"celos" pense _

_----jo por favor no hagas esto mas dificil la amo y traicionarla seria....._

_----ya no estas con ella ya no hay traicion._

_----pero cumpliria lo que si le dije y haria de mi mentira algo verdadero._

_----pues entonces dirias que no mentiste tomalo como algo bueno almenos no le mentiste y sufrira menos. Te odiaria._

_Se quedo pensativo ante mis palabras._

_----preferiria eso._

_----Hagamos un trato, tu te haces mi novio y yo te protegere._

_----¿protegerme?_

_----no sabes muchas cosas edward cullen y en el futuro lamentarias mucho no haberme dado el si por que se que ahora quieres darme como respuesta un.....no.----susurre. Comenze a mostrarle unas imagenes de lo que podia pasar._

_Alice hecha una guardia de los voltri._

_Jasper separado de ella mientras a emmett le separaban tambien de rose. Controlados por sus mentes. _

_Esme muerta._

_Carlisle dando ordenes._

_Emmett atacando humanos._

_Rosalie atrayendo a los humanos y siendo amiga de jane._

_Edward ayudando a Aro con sus planes._

_Bella muerta._

_Su captura, Yo mordiendo a bella, tomando su sangre, matandola, y su tumba._

_----¿quieres eso?_

_Me miro asustado ante las imagenes que le habia dado._

_----tu matarias a bella._

_----mi mente seria controlada._

_----¿por que pasaria eso?_

_-----no puedo decirtelo edward pero se que te protegeria._

_-----¿siendo tu novio me protegerias? ¿es un chantage?_

_-----soy egoista edward pero no quiero que les pase esto a los cullen y se que bella implica mucho en estas imagenes, no son reales no soy alice pero es una posibilidad que pasen._

_-----¿como puede pasar, como lo voltri pueden hacer eso? ¿no tenian un trato? _

_-----Claro un trato con muchas condiciones._

_Lo penso por un momento para despues pasarse sus manos por su cabello frustrado._

_-----vamos edward solo un si.---le susurre.----Me ganare tu corazon y te prometo que no te arrepentiras._

_----no lo quiero jo AMO A BELLA pero si esto pasa yo no quiero que ella muera, no quiero que pase, yo......demonios ....... mi familia todo.....si jo.---susurro con odio._

_----gracias aunque sabes pronto todo acabara. Los nuevos guardias siempre tienen su talon de aquiles._

_----puedes dejarme solo un momento._

_----claro que si novio mio._

_me fulmino con la mirada._

_---y edward puedes comportarte mejor._

_Sonrei satisfecha y me dirji a la puerta. _

_----Como te atreves a hacerle eso?.----me dijo alice a mis espaldas_

_-----Tu misma lo sabes Alice, quiero a edward y sabes perfectamente que no podran sin mi. _

_----Lo he visto pero pronto te daras cuenta de que la que va a sufrir eres tu._

_----Lo dudo alice tus visiones cambian todo el tiempo._

_----No lo digo por mis viciones si no por que se que es verdad, edward ama a bella y eso nadie lo cambiara._

_----Ya lo veremos hermanita._

_Me miro con odio._

_Queria a Alice por supuesto pero si ella se iba a poner en mi contra tenia que ser fuerte y tratarla de la misma manera._

_Muy pronto las cosas iban a cambiar._

_alice pov._

_jo se alejaba lentamente mientras la sonrisa en su rostro seguia en ella. yo simplemente entre a la habitacion._

_----¿Lo escuchaste no?_

_----si_

_----alice sabes que yo no la amo._

_----edward ella ha sido egoista lo sabes pero ella sabe algo que nisiquiera carlisle pudo saber. Ese dia hicieron un trato carlisle le dio algo a cambio de josephanie. Esme lo sabe tambien ese dia ella estaba con el, lo que no comprendo es porque no, nos lo dijeron._

_-----Que crees que carlisle le dio a aro a cambio de la libertad de jo._

_----no lo se pero jo lo ha dicho aro tiene nuevos guardianes son muy peligrosos como alec y jane. _

_----menciono a una....scarlett._

_----si lo que dice jo fuera verdad tenemos que saber que haran ellos._

_----¿por que bella esta implicada en esto?_

_----no lo se edward pero ella es una de las razones por la cual jo te quiere a ti. _

_Nos miramos fijamente mientras pensabamos en allar una solucion._

_----deberiamos decirle a todos.----susurro----¿donde esta jo?_

_-----no te preocupes por ella yo me encargo de entrenerla.---le sonrei macabramente mientras ideaba mi plan en mi mente._

_-----intenta no dañarla._

_-----lo intentare pero no prometo nada._

_-----ten cuidado._

_edward pov._

_En ese momento salio de la habitacion, respire profundamente._

_----Jasper, emmett, rose vengan un momento.---les llame y de un momento a otro estaban en la habitacion_

_----por que alice se fue?.---me dijo jasper preocupado_

_---wow edward al parecer en todos estos meses te veo ocupado en algo que no sea bella._

_se me vino la imagen de bella en un hospital...muerta._

_---ey tranquilo edward calma._

_---emmett podrias guardar tus comentarios un momento quiero decirles algo antes de que carlisle y esme lo sepan._

_----¿tiene que ver con la salida de alice?_

_----si jasper ustedes escucharon nuestra conversacion._

_----jo mantenia su campo de fuerza ya sabes invisibles para los demas y sin nada de ruido._

_----jasper ¿alice donde estaba?_

_----no lo se_

_----que raro ella si lo escucho._

_----haber el poder de jo se supone que es un campo de fuerza que los hace invisibles a los demas y te hace como si no estuvieras asi ¿por que nadie me lo dijo?.---dijo rose enojada_

_----apenas hace una semana que nos lo dijo y comenzo a ejercelo aqui.---le dije y ella puso sus ojos en blaco._

_----si de echo es un poco misteriosa._

_----bueno no les llamaba aqui por el poder de jo si no por que.....tuve la elecion de ser.....su novio._

_todos se me quedaron mirando como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo. oh espera si lo era._

_---estas bromeando? ¿estas aqui para decirnos que te hiciste novio de.....esa?.--me dijo rose con desprecio._

_---¿por que la desprecias a ella si es vampira? ¿y que ahora ya no desprecias a bella?_

_----Edward aquel dia cuando te dije que ella habia muerto mire la cara de carlisle y la cara de esme no te digo que quiero a bella pero por un momento llegue a ver que esme sufria y que alice podia morir como jasper tambien. aunque sea frivola no se significa que no tenga sentimientos. Odie a bella por destruir esta familia, pero la cambio tambien. Tu grandisimo idiota aunque no quiera reconocerlo le quitaste una hermana a emmett a alice a jasper e incluso a mi, una hija a esme y carlisle y una familia rota a esme. Jamas te interesaste por nosotros ni por bella. no esuchaste a alice cuando te dijo que bella lloro aquel dia mientras se ocultaba en el bosque con el proposito de morirse o , simplemente fuiste a dejar una estupida nota. Ahora le diste una oportunidad a esa vampira. Lo se te salvo pero todo esto fue tu culpa._

_me quede en shock ante sus palabras. Jamas la habia oido hablar asi. Todos la miraron sorprendidos._

_---no digas que no me importo por que me hice novio o lo que sea de ella por que simplemente no quiero ver muerta a bella por mi culpa. La amo._

_----A ESO SE LE LLAMA AMOR?.---me grito y emmett la tomo de la cintura._

_----edward limitate a decirnos para que nos llamaste._

_----carlisle hizo un trato jo me mostro algo de lo que podria pasar y lo acepto es algo detestable. _

_----¿por que carlisle queria tanto la libertad de jo?._

_----una buena pregunta.---dijo rose_

_----hay algo que no encaja, ¿por que bella tiene que estar aqui? ¿que tiene ella que ver aqui?_

_----tenemos que hablar con carlisle de esto.---me dijo emmmett _

_----hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan aun emmett, como ¿de donde saco aro nuevos guardias? tan solo cuando alice fue tenian solo dos guardias llamados violeta y patrick---les dije_

_----jo dijo algo sobre que tenian mas.---me dijo jasper_

_----menciono a una tal scarlett supongo que debe de haber mas peor de donde saco tantos_

_----tenemos que investigar muchas cosas chicos.---nos dijo rose mientras se tronaba los dedos._

_carlisle esme y jo sabian cosas que los demas no. Y lo descubririamos y llegariamos al final de todo esto._

_Salvaria a bella._

****fin del flash back*****

alice pov.

pocos meses despues investigamos los nombres de los guardias, carlisle aun no queria decirnos el trato ni esme evitaban el tema. Tanto unos meses mas tarde edward me pidio que volviera a ver a bella. Suplico mas bien. Al intentar ver su fututo solo consegui ver.......nada.

me asuste ante no ver nada. Edward se puso histerico y casi mata a su "novia".

Pronto jo lo perdono puesto de que ella jamas fue a forks. Temimos de victoria.

Edward comenzo una busqueda y fallo. Las pistas que le daba habian sido falsas y de pronto victoria ya no se encontraba ni bella.

estabamos aqui por un proposito.

Debiamos encontrarla y saber que fue lo que pàso.

Jo pov.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que habíamos llegado a forks me gustaba mucho este lugar demasiado ya que podía salir en los bosques sin que vieran el brillo de mi piel, podía correr entre los bosques de forks admirando su belleza. Me sentía libre de hacer muchas cosas,la casa de los cullen era maravillosa, y mi cuarto se encontraba a un lado de el de edward. claro no podia alejarme de el.

Al venir a forks de repente mis recuerdos vinieron de aquel dia donde edward me dijo la razon por la cual se iba a suicidar. me parecio patetica siendo el un angel que queria a una simple humana.

odiaba que edward aun la amara pero sabia que esos sentimientos cambiarian.

Forks me recordaba cuando era humana no hace mucho me convirtieron pero un recuerdo andaba en mi mente aquella vez que conoci a un joven llamado Billy black me encantaba aquel joven , el era un licántropo y yo ahora un vampiro, Billy me conocía y de echo aquel dia que me secuestro marco todo cambio, me odiaba en muchas maneras como ser la causa de la muerte de mis padres, ser la causa de que el hombre que ame se haya muerto y ser la causa de atar a uno que no me ama.

Antes de todo lo que habia sucedido, me escape una vez para venir a visitar a Billy aunque cuando me vio no hizo ningún comentario nos amábamos mucho el sabia que algo ocurriria por lo que me regalo el collar, en el centro se encontraba un lobo aullando.

"_con este collar podras entrar a la push cuando quieras" _recorde con tristeza sus palabras, despues de esas palabras el me dio un calido beso en mis labios.

"_siempre te amare" le decia cada vez que me besaba._

Y ese dia que me secuestraron se me había declarado fue triste demasiado pero solo vi que Billy hizo su vida y que yo no pertenecía en ella. Fuimos amigos nadamas y ahora que estaba de nuevo en forks quería ir a verlo de nuevo y sabia que lo consiguiria e incluso para que vea que también hice mi vida o mas bien acabo de comenzar a hacerla. Le presentaría a mi novio y en un futuro mi marido.

Me diriji a la casa de los cullen donde me esperaba mi familia.

Llegue a la puerta donde me recibió cariñosamente esme

Esme donde esta Edward?.---pregunte

En su habitacion.---me respondió le dedique una sonrisa y corri a su habitación donde estaba ahí sentado en el sillón viendo la ventana. "que estará pensando" pensé y el me volteo a ver

No te vi venir.---me dijo y yo me acurruque en su regazo y el se estremecio.

Sabes quisiera pedirte algo.---dije considerando que le pediría que fueramos a ver a mi querido amigo

Que cosa?.----luego alze la cabeza y lo mire

"Necesito.. ir a ver a un amigo"Pense

jo por favor....quizas despues si?.---me dijo

-**Edward porfavor! es mi amigo desde hace mucho.. realmente lo extraño..-**

**Edward no me prestaba atencion.. solo Observaba los arboles a travez de su ventana.. Un humano ubiera pensado que era una estatua.. una estatua de granito.. Caida del cielo..**

**"quiz****ás lo conoscas.. su nombre es Billy Black" pensé**

Ahora me miraba Fijo.. su mirada era interrogante y curiosa. Pero al igual me miraba como impresionado

--Hmmm.. Te refieres A Billy Black.. el de la manada de La Push?--

--Si!, si, si, si! Ese mismo!--

--No creo que sea buena idea Jo.. Hay un tratado.. y seria otro gran problema justo ahora no podemos romperlo.---me dijo y entre cerre los ojos.

--No Edward!! Yo Quiero verlo ahora!--

--Prfavor! Josephanie! no podemos.. aunque quisiera llevarte.. No podemos Cruzar la linea--

--Que linea??.. De que demonios hablas Edward?-el puso los ojos en blanco ...y me miraba irritado

---te lo dije la linea del tratado que hicimos con los lobos.---

---¿como sabes que son lobos?.--pregunte sorprendida

----llevamos 70 años encontrandonos y jo entiende no podemos cruzar el tratado que hicimos, no podemos

cruzar sus tierras.---me dijo

Yo simplemente le sonrei..

--Creo que.. Con nosotros harán una excepcion..-

me quite el medallon que tenia puesto alrededor de mi cuello...el medallon que Billy me regalo la noche en que se me declaró.. y se lo mostre

-Vez?.. no es necesario tanto Proceso Mi amor..

--Jo.. no lo creo.. quizás no sea muy buena idea..

-Claro que la es!.. Quiero ver a billy-

-Josephanie.. no estamos aqui para eso.. vinimos a busc..--Lo interrump

--A encontrar a una humana perdida? ya me canse! No me importa esa humana!.. tampoco te deberia importar a ti!--

--Si me importa.. Me importa mas que nada en este mundo.. ni mi propia vida me interesa! si no estoy con ella.. Tu lo sabes Josephanie!--

---pues si tu vas a buscar a esa humana que quizas nisiquiera te valoro yo voy a ir a ver a billy.---le escupi y me eche a correr.

senti como edward iba detras de mi.

Pero no me detendria no esta vez.

Hola chicas ay perdón por tardarme mucho pero esta largo el capitulo jeje bueno disfrútenlo.

Quizás en el prox. Les muestre que fue lo que hizo alice…jeje.


	9. Chapter 9 volverte a ver

bella pov.

:

toda la tarde rose se la paso

en el cuarto

haciendo no se que mientras jake se quejaba

por lo que decidi

sacar a el de ahi

y llevarlo a caminar a la playa

... le mire divertida mientras el miraba a la habitacion de arriba como si rose estuviera haciendo un asesinato en la habitacion

vamos jake no te preocupes ella sabe lo que hace vamos a la playa damos una vuelta te relajas y volvemos para comer que te parece?-----pregunte y el me miro resignado

suspiro y me tomo de la mano mientras saliamos por la puerta:

caminamos hasta la playa donde nos quedamos viendo las olas chocar contra las rocas

el cielo estaba nublado y el dia

algo frio

pero comodo

:

de repente senti la mano de jake en mi menton

obligandome

:

a mirarlo amor ternura pero desesperación su sonrisa estaba en su rostro pero pronto se fue desvaneciendo mientras su cara se iba acercando a la mia.

Quería impedir este beso pero no podía .Mis ojos se cerraron esperando unos labios frios pero fue cual mi sorpresa al encontrar la calidez de otros labios.

Nada iba a cambiar aquellos labios frios pero estos podían sanar el vacio que habían dejado. Que el había dejado.

Por que con su delicadeza con su ternura con su amor podía hacerlo todo y a pesar de todo sabia que algún dia Edward volveria quizá no por mi pero si por mis niños por las personitas que llevaba por dentro y era suficiente y quizá era por lastima por que quizá se sienta culpable, pero almenos lo veria de nuevo y……. volveria a doler de nuevo.

en direccion donde se encontraba nuestra casa.

Rompió el beso demasiado brusco y miro hacia el bosque.

¿que pasa?.--le pregunte y el no me miro de pronto gruño

de pronto se llevo su mano a su frente pegandose

¿que pasa?.---volvi a preguntar

----vuelve a casa bella.---me ordeno y negué.

----¿Qué pasa?.---insisti.

----no hay tiempo dile a rosalie que te saque de aquí ahora.---me dijo se estaba por ir cuando le tome de la mano.

------¿Qué es lo que pasa?.----dije y el comenzó a mirarme preocupado.

-----por favor bella ve a casa, sal de la push.----me dijo y beso mi frente.

-----no jake dime……----en ese momento me tomo en brazos y comenzó a andar hacia la casa.

----jacob black que haces?.---le dije y el negó.

.----si no vas a ir a casa yo te llevare.---me dijo y rode los ojos.

me llevo a la casa muy pronto me dijo que le dijera a rose que me llevara a otro lugar pero que saliera de la push ahora mismo aunque cuando llegamos no encontré a rose la busque por la casa y de repente ella entro por la puerta me alivie que fuera ella. Me miro asustada.

----Rosalie llévatela de aqui.---le dijo jake y ella asintió.

---jacob ella tiene que saber…..-----

----bella tienes que irte.---jake le ignoro y me beso la frente.

----que es lo que pasa Jacob.---le dije y el suspiro frustrado.

----hay vampiros bella.---dijo.

----¿Cómo que vampiros?.---le dije y jacob me tomo de la cara.

---cullens bella.---me afirmo y entre por mi mente pasaron miles escenas.

"será como si nunca hubiera existido" recorde

Volvi mi mirada a rose y ella negó.

----no le dije nada vinieron por algo no lo se pero si tu te quieres ir, vamos bella no hagas caso al perro….puedes enfrentarlos decirle la verdad.---me dijo y jake gruño.

----yo……-----

----no bella ve vamos.---me dijo jake y fulmino con la mirada a rose.

-----diles la verdad.---me dijo rose y jake negó.

-----bella ya vete.---me ordeno y comenzaron peleas de "vete, quedate, vete, quedate".

---basta.---les dije y ellos me miraron.

----es su papa.----dijo rose y con esas palabras recordé algo.

El estaba aquí por ellos no por mi ¿o si?

----¿Por qué volvieron a forks rosalie?.—le pregunte.

----por ti por quien mas bella.---dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas.

Me voltee poco a poco para encontrarme con dos ojos dorados llenos de tristeza. No había cambiado nada, su cabello dorado y despeinado seguía igual, sus facciones eran igual de finas como lo recordaba, sus pomulos perfectos como siempre, su cuerpo musculoso y atlético aun seguía asi. Su sonrisa no se encontraba en su rostro y sus ojos felices ya no estaban si no los remplazaban unos ojos tristes y arrepentíos pero aun duros su cara llena de tristeza.

¿edd….waard?.—pregunte con mucho temor al echo de que aun no sabia si era real. Meses atrás ya lo había visto pero cuando lo intentaba tocar desaparecia. Era doloroso.

El solo asintió con la cabeza muchas sensaciones llegaron a mi una de ellas querer correr a el y besarlo, abrazarlo tocarlo decirle cuanto le había extrañado que no me dejara que no se fuera de nuevo, que íbamos a ser padres, que me protegiera, que me amara. Pero entonces llegaron los demás y me rodearon a mi poniéndose delante de mi en posición defensiva. No comprendía por que.

----Rosalie llévatela de aquí.---dijo jake y rose negó.

----tu que haces aquí rosalie hale?.---le dijo Edward y rosalie se me puso a un lado.

-----haciendo lo correcto.---afirmo.

-----ocultandomelo…ROSALIE HALE OCULTANDOMELO ERA LO CORRECTO…SABIAS QUE ESTABAMOS AQUÍ POR ELLA Y TE QUEDAS CALLADA OCULTANDOME QUE SOY PADRE, OCULTANDOSELO A TODA LA FAMILIA.---Le grito Edward con un odio muy grande.

MIRA EDWARD SABES QUE A MI NO ME DIGAS NADA YO NO FUI LA ESTUPIDA QUE LA DEJO AQUÍ, POR MIS TONTOS PENSAMIENTOS EN PONERLA EN PELIGRO MIENTRAS SABES QUE VICTORIA ESTABA AQUÍ Y LA ATACO.----le grito rose haciéndolo que el retrocediera

MIRA CHUPASANGRE VETE DE AQUÍ NO PERTENECES AQUÍ.---grito leah comenze a dejar caer una lagrima que recorría mi mejilla.

Los gritos comenzaron de nuevo. Vi como otra vampira se ponía al lado de Edward y comenzaban a discutir yo solo los veía incrédula.

Y ADEMAS EDWARD NO ME DIGAS QUE VAS A NEGAR QUE AHORA TRAES A TU NOVIA AQUÍ Y RECLAMANDO COSAS.---le grito jared ¿Qué?

Tu novia.---susurre demasiado bajo sentí como la daga que tenia clavada en mi corazón se clava mas, ¿Por qué vino? ¿Por qué quiere reclamar si el esta viviendo su vida? ¿Por qué la trajo aquí?

Bella yo….---

Todos guardaron silencio. Un incomodo silencio

No Edward querías hacer tu vida la hiciste no era sufiente lo entendí pero sabes que quiero a mis hijos no tienes que comprometerte a nada.----murmure y vi como leah se me acercaba

VEZ LO QUE AHCES MAS DAÑO.---le grito ella a Edward

NOSOTROS NO VENIMOS A HACER DAÑO. ADEMAS EDWARD ME VINO A ACOMPAÑAR CREO QUE LA QUE PROBOCO TODO FUE LA HUMANITA QUE SE ENCUENTRA AHÍ.----grito la vampiresa.

Yo no soy humana.----dije y Edward abrió los ojos

Que?.---

Soy un medio vampiro.---mencione

Y QUE HACES QUE TODOS LOS CULLEN SUFRAN.---me grito no entendía nada de lo que me decía

Yo no hice nada.---le dije

A NO ME CONTARON TODO Y SABES UNA COSA ERES ESTUPIDA POR HACER SUFRIR A UNA FAMILIA TAN HERMOSA COMO LOS CULLEN TU NO SABES VALORAR.---me grito eso me dolio y retrocedi.

Ellos me lastimaron pero…----

DEJALA EN PAZ.----

JOSEPHANIE NO FUE ASI ELLA---

ELLA QUE EDWARD, ELLA ES EL MOTIVO POR EL CUAL NO ME PUEDES AMAR.---me apunto con su dedo

Miren chupasangres vallanse de aquí ahora bella esta embarazada y esto no le hace muy bien.—dijo sam y oh por supuesto que no me hacia bien pero por fin alguien se daba cuenta.

TU BEBE ES UNA BASURA.---me grito ok ella había dicho a mis bebes basura y no se lo iba a permitir.

PARA TU INFORMACION SON DOS Y TE DIGO ALGO TU ERES LA BASURA.---le grite con mucho odio corri a ella y la empuje hasta que jake me tomo del brazo y me hizo retroceder sabia que para los niños no era bueno.

JO ELLOS NO SON UNA BASURA SON UNOS PEQUEÑOS TU NO SABES NADA.---le grito rose y ella me miro sonriendo malévolamente y en ese momento me tiraron al piso ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿tenia poderes? ¿Cuál?

Luego sentí como si pisaran mi brazo oh dolia dolia mucho. Grite de dolor

DEJALA.---oi decir a sam y a leah.

JO DEJALA AHORA MISMO.---le grito Edward mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la hacia retroceder pero parecía que en su intento no podía.

Jake se puso a mi lado e intento sacarme de ahí pero lo aventaron algunos metros de mi.

Se ollo como se rompió un hueso mio. El del brazo

JO DEJALA ELLA NO TE HIZO NADA.—le grito Edward en ese presiso momento sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y de repente patearon mi vientre.

AHHH NO POR FAVOR AHH.----gritaba con mucho dolor de repente todo se fue muy rápido se me rompió la fuente y sentía sangre correr. No no no mis bebes no por favor no.

La fuente oh maldición.---oi decir a quil

Vi a alice , Emmett , Jasper, esme, y Carlisle llegar al lado de Edward alice se puso a mi lado y me sonrio.

Bella estas bien vas a estar bien por favor aguanta.---me susurro

Que paso aquí Edward que hiciste?.---le dijo Emmett mientras agarraba a jo al igual que Jasper y le tapaban los ojos.

Carlisle se puso a mi lado como jake y todos

Lamento haber traspasado el tratado pero bella es de nuestra familia y creo que debemos estar aquí.

Si ella muere ustedes moriran.---le amenazo jake y Carlisle asintió.

Vamos a llevarla a una cama ahora necesito revisarla.---me dijo.

Tenia dos opciones.

Una podría perder a mis bebes.

O otra

En este mismo momento nacería mis bebes.

**** perdón chicas por tardarme tanto pero aquí esta ok si salió mal díganme hare un capitulo especial de cómo fue que entro Edward ahí atte dianita vampire***


	10. Chapter 10: el parto

Charper 9: el parto.

Bella pov.

---EDWARD¡.----gritaba alice desde la habitación todo se había complicado demasiado desde que sucedió eso me estaba ahogando no podía respirar bien y de echo el bebe tenia complicaciones en salir.

---TEN AQUÍ ESTA.---dijo entregándole a Carlisle un maletín donde Carlisle me rasgo y era doloroso. Grite de nuevo aunque me faltaba aire.

---ROSE QUITALE LA ROPA AHORA.---completaba Carlisle

"oh por dios".pense

Rose me rasgo la ropa con mucha fasilidad aunque topándome al mismo momento.

De nuevo otra contracción llego y comenze a gritar.

Jake llego corriendo a mi lado poniéndome una mascarilla para poder respirar. Luego llego otra contracción.

---Bien bella tu puedes ahora cuando sientas la contracción vas a pujar lo mas fuerte que puedas.----indico Edward mientras mantenía una cara de preocupasion asentí.

Después de unos segundos llego la contracción y comenze a pujar.

Tomaba la mano de jake el cual susurraba cosas que no lograba comprender.

---NO NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO LA MENBRANA ES MUY GRUESA.---gritaba Edward desesperado.

----NO HAY TIEMPO EL BEBE SE ESTA MURIENDO SACALO AHORA DE CUALQUIER MANERA.---le gritaba Rosalie yo no podía el dolor era insoportable.

---EDWARD¡.---grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Sentí correr mas sangre de repente rose se mantuvo con ojos de sed y su boca se abrió dejando ver dientes me altere.

---ROSE NO¡.---grito Emmett deteniéndola y luchando con ella mientras se safaba.

Luego de un momento Carlisle me dejo y se la llevo.

---JACOB TE NECESITO AHORA.---grito Edward mientras volvia conmigo. Jake se acerco y me vio.

Que posibilidades aiga que ella se muera junto con el

----bebe.---murmuro.

---Muchas.---susurro eso me dio miedo.

---AHORA BELLA CALMATE VAMOS A HACER ESTO TU VAS A PUJAR MIENTRAS YO……..------no termino la frase puesto que comenze a gritar desenfrenadamente la contracción había llegado y me sentía que me iba a desmayar.

Sentí los dientes de Edward y el sonido que hacia me desconcertó completamente, inesperado, aterrador, como un metal haciendo trizas. Dientes de vampiro era la única forma de cortar la piel.

Era como si estuviera tapado pero ahora lo había abierto.

---BELLA PUJA AHORA.---me grito alice con ganas mientras tomaba mi mano.

Comenze a pujar lo mas fuerte que podía.

Una dos tres veces lo hice y asi fue cuando escuche el dulce sonido de el llanto de primer bebe. Lo quería ver pero me di cuenta de algo de nuevo sangre corria por lo que Edward trato de pararla después de un momento el siguiente bebe ya venia y me encontraba de nuevo pujando. Sentía que mis fuerzas iban a ser pocas.

Hasta que escuche otro sonido hermoso el llanto de mi bebe. Había logrado tener a mis bebes no exactamente como quería pero al menos lo había logrado. Alice salto de alegría mientras Carlisle volvía y se sorprendía y daba un abrazo a Edward el cual ahora se encontraba mirando a el pequeño bebe que tenia en los brazos. Jacob estaba con alice y con Jasper cubriendo al bebe con una manta azul. Había supuesto que era un niño. Carlisle se me acerco y me dio un beso en la frente.

----Seras una grandiosa madre no te preocupes el sedante tarda en dar efecto.---habia dicho luego se fue a hablar con esme.

La cual se me acerco y puso sus labios en mi frente.

---Bella se que han pasado demasiadas cosas las cuales aclararemos muy pronto por el momento te quiero felicitar y también decirte que te he extrañado mucho hija.---me dijo dándome un leve abrazo. De un momento se retiro y vi a alice saltar viéndome con ojos divertidos.

Poco tiempo despues sentí una mano fría tocar mi mejilla por lo que me altere.

---Tranquila soy yo solamente vine a presentarte a tu bebe.---susurro Edward a mi lado lo mire y cai en sus ojos dorados. Su sonrisa estaba en su cara por lo que sonreí me dio a mi bebe y lo tome en brazos revise sus facciones. Era un hermosa y pequeña niña.

Tenia los ojos cerrados pero su carita mostraba sueño se veía como un angelito tenia el cabello cobrizo como su padre y en rizos. Su piel era blanca y mantenía un leve sonrojo en su piel era adorable. De repente abrió sus ojos y vi en ellos un color verde esmeralda sus pestañas eran iguales a las mías y su boca se torno hacia arriba dejando ver la sonrisa torcida de su papa sus pomulos eran perfectos y su nariz como la mía aunque sus orejas como las de su papa sus labios eran carnosos y rosados, ella definitivamente era hermosa. Dejo sonar en la habitación una pequeña risita hermosa. Luego de un momento se acurruco en mi pecho. Me sentía feliz era difícil de explicar como era esto.

Mire a Edward el cual me sonreía y de repente acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña la cual le miro a Edward extrañado luego de un momento le sonrio como si lo reconociera.

De repente alice estaba a mi lado sonriendo.

Es obvio que te ama bella.---susurro luego de un momento jake se puso a mi lado donde antes estaba alice y mira que traia en su pecho el bultito chiquito envuelto en una cobijita azul.

Este bella es tu otro bebe.---dijo mientras me dejaba ver al pequeño que se encontraba ahí, tenia al igual que yo el cabello castaño, sus ojos eran chocolatosos como los mios veía en ellos amor y me miraban examinándome tenia las orejas como yo aunque su nariz era fina como la de su papa, sus pomulos perfectos y su piel blanca y suave como la mia, sus pestañas como las de Edward y sus labios carnosos. De pronto hizo un puchero. Me rei acariciendolo.

Después el mismo volteo su cabezita mirando a su hermana y ella lo miraba luego me miraron a mi, luego a jake y hasta el ultimo a Edward.

No jake es un amigo.---contesto dulcemente. Edward estaba leyendo la mente de ellos aunque tenia

Si soy yo.---les dijo y los dos bebes comenzaron a reir. El sonido era como campanas y muy hermoso. Me di cuenta de que la leah se había ido aunque no se donde, pero sam y paul están ahí como Emily y jazz, esme y alice viendo la escena después la habitación se lleno de risas.

Bueno chicos la verdad bella tiene que descansar, alice ayuda a bella y dale ropa, y nosotros salgamos de aquí.---dijo y todos asintieron mientras jake se acomodaba en el pecho a el bebe.

¡ESPEREN¡.—grito alice y todos la miraron ella se me acerco con un ligero baile gracioso y me miro con ojos curiosos.

Bella que nombre les pondrás a los bebes.---pregunto y rei ante eso. Carlisle rodo los ojos.

Alice después nos dira por ahora dejen que descanse.---menciono y cada uno paso a darme un beso y a darle un beso a los bebes.

Bueno chucho y Edward salgan de aquí ahora.---dijo y jake le miro divertido. Voltee a ver a Edward quien me miraba como si quisiera algo. Oh si la bebe.

Toma.---dije entregándosela y el me sonrio luego la acuno entre sus brazos murmurando algo que no comprendía.

Bueno bells pondré a el bebe en la cuna y espero que hablemos mas tarde aunque por ahora duerme amor.---dijo dándome un beso en la frente, jure escuchar un gruñido aunque no sabia si era de Edward o de alice.

Bueno bella vamos a ver que tienes de ropa.—dijo saltando y llendo al armario luego de un momento, grito.

Bella como se te ocurre tener esto aquí no es ropa adecuada para ti nada adecuada.---me grito y luego sonrio.

Iremos de compras muy pronto pero antes de eso bells….---se giro y se me acerco----bella tu sabes muy bien que esto tiene muy preocupado a….edward y lo que paso con jo………--------

Se llama jo?.----pregunte y la voz me salió fría e indiferente.

Si.----susurro

Bells ella……….-------

Mira alice lo que yo quiero es que sea feliz yo no le voy a impedir que haga su vida mientras estoy yo y los bebes por que no es asi el puede volver con ella viajar y eso sin preocuparse no lo culpo de nada alice y lamento que las cosas sean asi, solamente alice quiero que el almenos los quiera y no los odie no se podríamos decirle que jake…………..----------

Nada de eso bella asi no son las cosas y claro ni te atrevas a decir que Jacob puede ser su papa por que no lo es.----me dijo con algo de enojo.

Solo alice quiero que entienda que por mi esta bien si quiere seguir con su vida..-----

No no quiere.----afirmo

Me tomo de las manos y luego me entrego una mirada de ternura y de amor.

Aunque no es a mi a quien me corresponde decirte la verdad tu haz sido y seras una integrante mas de los cullen……la mas importante de todos los cullen.-----me dijo sonreí ante eso. Aun ellos me querían como antes pero nadamas ….¿por lastima? ¿por los bebes? No sabia.

Bueno aquí tienes esta pijama.---me dijo entregándome un camisón color mamey y unos pantalones de algodón. Me sonrio y luego de eso me coloque la pijama me di cuenta de algo el dolor del parto y las heridas se habían desaparecido por lo que pude dormir.

Suspire cansada y me deje caer en los brazos de morfeo.


	11. la pesadilla

Charper 10: la pesadilla.

Bella pov.

No sabia exactamente si me encontraba en un sueño o de verdad era realidad pero de lo que estaba segura es que me sentía muy feliz, ahora podía ver el cuarto de Edward, nada había cambiado desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, excepto por algunos detalles como por ejemplo que se encontraban dos cunas de diferentes colores, una rosa y otra azul, en el cuarto ahora se encontraba una cama, los discos de Edward se encontraban mas a la orilla, por toda la habitación la adornaban globos y regalos y decorada con algunas cortinas de color amarillo y cuadros de nosotros cuatro. Edward se encontraba tomando entre sus fuertes y frios brazos a uno de los bebes, y le susurraba algo que no lograba escuchar después comenzó a acunarlo cantando una hermosa melodía, luego de ese momento Edward dejo de cantar y se volteo a ver a mi dirección y sus ojos se mostaban frios, con odio, con rencor, con despresio y repugnancia. Mis piernas temblaron ante su mirada en ese mismo instante la vampiresa que me había atacado, entro por la puerta dándole una sonrisa de cariño a Edward mientras el le correspondía de la misma manera, sentí que mis ojos me picaban, aquella vampiresa me volteo a ver a mi y sonrio con malicia como si sientiera….¿lastima?

Ella tomo al otro bebe tocándolo como si fuera suyo.

Damelo.---dije firmemente y avance hacia a ellos pero Edward se puso en frente de mi.

Tu no tienes derechos sobre ellos bella.---susurro fríamente y de repente sentí miedo ante su expresión. Me mostraba sus colmillos defendiendo a los bebes y a…..ella.

Son mis hijos.---demande con la voz entrecortada.

Lo eran bella ahora son mis hijos mis angelitos.---dijo jo tomando al bebe y acariciando su mejilla.

No.---susurre yo no quería eso, eran mios, solo mios.

"NO ELLA NO ERA SU MADRE ERA YO….SOY YO" pensé

Corri a ella pero en ese momento ya no están, solo se encontraba el vacio de la habitación. Solo un vacio.

Me habían quitado a mis bebes.

----NO POR FAVOR.---grite y en ese momento abri los ojos de golpaso y me encontre en la habitación de jake.

----Bella que pasa que pasa.---me dijo una voz ronca y me di cuenta de que estaba el ahí. Me di cuenta de que estaba soñando, de que todo era inreal de verdad estaba soñando.

Gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con la mirada preocupante de jake quien de repente se me acerco y yo lo atraje para abrazarlo. Aun si fuera un sueño me encontraba asustada ante la idea de que Edward se lleve a mis bebes…..sabia que no lo haría el es un hombre muy amable y honesto y lindo…..pero no sabia si en estos meses seria el mismo…¿quizas cambio? No lo sabia y esa parte me aterraba.

Estaba consiente que le diría a alice la verdad pero no sabia nisiquiera como hablarle o mas bien contárselo, me encontraba al igual aterrada ante la idea de decirle a Edward todo lo que ha pasado….¿pero no fue el quien me dejo y que ahora tiene una vida y no puede reclamarme algo?

"buen argumento" pensé

Supongo que a pesar de todo lo que me hizo el tiene derecho a ver a nuestros hijos pero…..la mujer con la que el esta no. Se que soy algo ridícula pensando que aquella vampiresa no los puede ver pero no me agrada la idea de que tengan una madrastra cuando ya tienen un mama y esa soy yo. El no podrá exigirme eso aunque en cambio jake podrá porque….edward no se opondrá a que el los vea si de todas formas el no estuvo conmigo en unos largos meses mientras…jake si.

Y a pesar de todo lo peor que había pasado, era que ya no me amaba…….mi corazón ya no existía, ya casi ni lo sentia.

Pór el momento no quería volver a pensar en el horroso sueño que tuve y en cambio quería pensar en lo que haría todo este dia.

"mis hijos" pensé

Habían nacido ya y quería tenerlos entre mis brazos.

----Bella me estas escuchando almenos.----me dijo la voz ronca de jake y solte una risita. No me había fijado que me había concentrado tanto en mis pensamientos que nisiquiera escuche la voz de jake.

-----Perdón pero por ahora creo que tuve una pesadilla nadamas…….---entonces una imagen de los cullen empacando las prendas de los bebes se me vino a la mente. Me apreté a jake y mi respiración se hizo rápida.

Jake los cullen siguen…….----

Si estas pensando que los chupasangres están aquí pues no bella lo lamento si esperabas encontrarlos pero el tratado quedamos volverlo a poner aunque se haiga quebrantado solo por una noche permanecieron aquí……aunque no se exactamente lo que pase.---me dijo con una sonrisa.

Y los bebes?.----dije y en ese momento apretó sus labios para no ¿reirse?

---Bueno……de ellos ayer hubo un problemita.----me dijo y bajo la mirada.

----Que problemita Jacob black.---dije seriamente

Calma bells……es solo que….-----en ese momento alguien se aclaro la garganta.

Volvi mi cabeza para ver quien era y vi a Rosalie en la puerta dedicándome una sonrisa, tenia los ojos muy dorados y su cabellos caia en sus hombros, tenia unos jeans negros y unas botas rojas que convinaban con su playera, y llevaba entre sus brazos un bultito……oh mi bebe.

Me emocione que di unas palmaditas como si fuera un niña chiquita.

---Hola rose.----dije y le indique que pasara a la habitación.

----Hola bells yo….lamento lo que paso el dia de ayer supongo que no fui de caza durante algún tiempo yo no quice ponerte en peligro.—me dijo mientras caminaba a mi.

Jake se incorporo para que quedara en su regazo.

yo solamente los obsevaba.. Jake y mi pequeño bultito... eran un retrato perfecto.. aunque no tanto como el que pudo ser

pero no quiero volver al pasado..! ya lo hecho hecho esta y el siguió con su vida no me atormentare mas por eso

volvi a mirar a Rosalie

--No te Preocupes Rose.. Se lo duro que fue para ti no es tu culpa-- Le dije al tiempo que le dedique una sonrisa.

----Y oh si bella la bebe esta con leah en la habitación y te traje a un hermoso niño que reclamaba los brazos de su mama.---me dijo en tono de burla y yo rei.

Me alargo sus brazos para tomar entre los mis brazos a el bebe.

En cuento lo tome me sentí feliz aliviada y segura. Mire la carita del bebe tenia las facciones de Edward aunque un poco de mi también, tenia la nariz como yo y el cabello como Edward al igual que sus ojos me miraban divertidos y contentos, los tenia de un color miel, su piel era delicada y suave y muy blanca. Me sorprendi al ver que el bebe rodeaba con su manita mi dedo que acariciaba hace un momento su mejilla.

Me dio ternura al ver que sostenía entre sus labios una sonrisa torcida como la de su padre.

---Es hermoso verdad?.----pregunto rose

---Muy hermoso.---susurre mientras le besaba la frente a mi bebe.

En ese momento jake me miro con ojos llenos de ternura y amor.

------Bella lamento decirte pero necesitas levantarte cambiarte y comer.---me dijo rose mientras iba al armario.

Rose…..y alice?.---pregunte con interés

-----Bueno ella esta con los demás en la casa aunque no muy contenta no esta satisfecha que a mi me dejen pasar mientras a ellos no.---me dijo y me dedico una sonrisa triste

------Supongo que tendras que hablar con ellos.—me susurro jake en mi oído. Afirme con la cabeza.

---Lleva contigo a mis sobrinos.----me miro con ojos esperanzados y yo afirme con la cabeza.

--Hoy?.---pregunto

---No rose quizás mañana o en un mes.---dije burlándome y me saco la lengua para volver a buscar en mi armario.

---Bella creo que necesitas una ducha.---me dijo jake acariciando mi cabello.

****flash*** (jaja es el sonidito cuando toman una foto)

---ey rose.---era demasiado tarde rose nos había tomado una foto.

----Que? Se veian adorables aunque no para mi gusto ya que el perro esta ahí pero que mas da.---dijo guardando la cámara.

En ese presiso momento una risa musical inundo la habitación.

Una dulce risa.----menciono una voz arteciopelada en la habitación y me quede paralizada ante aquella voz.

perdon chicas por tardarme tanto en escribir este fanfic pero ya aqui esta lo prometido espero que les guste y dejen review


	12. el poder

Charper 11: el poder

bella pov.

mi corazon se aceleroo cuando lo escuche.. a quien queria escuchar...

Gire para mirar De donde vino esa voz.. solo encontre una fria pared.. eso me desiluciono.

De repente rose me miro extrañada ante mi raccion, por lo que me mantuve callada, el silencio de repente se hizo incomodo.

"el parto te esta afectando las neuronas bella que ya hasta imaginas voces que ironico" pensé y rei.

Bella estas bien?.---pregunto jake con preocupación.

Si claro por?.---dije como si nada hubiera pasado.

----Bueno de repente parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma te pusiste palida muy palida.---murmuro y rose asintió con sospecha.

---Bueno recordé…..algo aunque ya paso no fue nada.----dije mientras acomodaba el bebe entre mis brazos.

Volvi mi mirada hacia a el, no me había dado cuenta de que se había acorrucado en mi pecho y se había quedado muy tiernamente dormidito, se veía un angel.

---Bella por cierto ¿Qué nombre le quieres poner?.---pregunto mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

----bueno de echo aun no había pensado en eso.---menti

-----alex es un nombre lindo.----opino rose.

-----preferiria otro como……franklin Einstein.----dijo jake y reimos.

----de echo pensaba en Anthony.----murmure y rose abrió los ojos como platos.

----anthony?.----pregunto

-----es lindo.---susurre

Y la niña?.—dijo jake divertido ¿Por qué estaría divertido?

-----bueno………

----Rosalie es un gran nombre y también alice.----dijo mi amiga y se escucho una carcajadota alegre y divertida.

Las dos miramos con sorpresa a jake mientras el se agarraba el estomago fuertemente y volvia a reir con fuerza.

---Jaja dios hasta crees que bella les pondría esos nombres a la bebe, son horrendo.---dijo y rose le gruño.

--Bueno para mi y bella es presioso y supongo que le hubiera puesto rose verdad bells.---pregunto y yo le sonreí

---De echo bella yo había pensado en Nelly o lily.----dijo jake

----o nessi.---susurre y rose rio.

-----le dices a tu hija como el moustro del lago Ness?.---me pregunto Jacob.

-----no es un diminutivo de renesme.----le dije y Jacob entrecerró los ojos.

----ya habías pensado en los nombres cierto.---afirmo y me sonroje.

----si algo asi.----susurre

-----nombres extraños les pones a tus hijos bella.---susurro jake ---Bueno bells levantante luego vas a ver a mis sobrinos ok.---me dijo mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado y me miraba muy tierno.

----Toma rose ahora voy con el.---dije voltee mi cabeza a la carita de Anthony y coloque un beso en su mejilla pero en ese mismo momento de repente una imagen llego a mis ojos.

Edward adornando una habitación azul.

_----alice estas segura que no es demasiado exagerado.---le pregunto y alice frunció el seño._

_---no te preocupes les encantara.---dijo _

Quite mis labios y en ese mismo instante las imágenes se esfumaron ¿era su poder?

Mire con sorpresa al bebe quien dormía plácidamente, ¿el era humano o vampiro? ¿ingeria comida humada o bebía sangre? ¿carlisle lo examino?

----Rose me puedes decir si Carlisle lo examino y a la bebe.---dije con preocupación.

---De echo bella vamos a ir a a casa el te lo va a explicar por que en sierta forma a nadie nos lo dijo mas que a Edward.---dijo con sinceridad asentí con la cabeza.

---Que pasa bella por que lo preguntas?.---dijo jake mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Bueno acabo de ver algo cuando toque a Anthony.----dije y ellos me miraron raro.

----su poder?.---pregunto rose y afirme insegura.

-----lo mas seguro.----dije


	13. Chapter 13: amigas de nuevo

Hola chicas perdón por no subir pero tenía problemas y como ustedes saben no se puede escribir si no tienes inspiración y pues tenía tareas y un montón de problemas por eso no podía escribir pero aquí esta los capítulos ojala les gusten.

Charper 12: amigas de Nuevo.

Alice pov.

***flash black ****

Hacia algunos de meses, que nos habíamos mudado a Alaska, con el clan Denali. Estábamos todos muy tristes, en especial Esme y yo. Nos habíamos encariñado mucho con Bella, en más yo la consideraba mi hermana. Es que iba a ser mi hermana sino hubiera sido por el error de mi Jasper, y el cabeza dura que tengo de hermano, todos estaríamos felices y juntos.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban metidos en su mundo parecía que nada les afectaría. Yo sabia que era porque Rosalie nunca le cayó bien a Bella, según Rose ella debería apreciar todo lo bueno que tenia al lado de su padre y bueno Emmett es Emmett. Aunque el al igual que yo consideraba a Bella una hermana mas.

Carlisle decía que todo se veía gris pero iba a mejorar. Jasper sentía una culpa tan inmensa que nos afectaba a todo.

Del único que no sabíamos nada era de Edward, desde que habíamos llegado a Alaska, había desaparecido. Por mis visiones sabia que estaba internado en los bosques de Sudamérica. Arrepintiéndose de todo el daño que había provocado y sufriendo el dolor que le provocaba estar lejos de Bella.

Todo era muy monótono, a veces pensaba que nunca volveríamos a ser esa familia feliz, en la que pasábamos tiempo juntos y que cualquier familia humana envidiaría. En más ahora parecíamos más solitarios de lo que los vampiros solemos ser, todos sumergidos en nuestra pena y recuerdos.

Era un día soleado, bueno lo que se puede decir soleado en Alaska, cuando lo vi…

Victoria se lanzaba a desde un acantilado, mientras veía como caia la silueta de ella en el mar, veía a alguien ahogándose, de pronto vi como…cambio todo lauren se lanzo junto con ella y ambos se sumergieron en las profundidades del mar, vi como aquella….muchacha batallaba con la fuerza del mar, hasta que lo vi mas claro aquella humana no era simplemente bella ¡ERA BELLA¡.

Vi como victoria tomaba de la pierna de bella y ella se hundi, OH NO POR FAVOR NO.

Luego lauren la tomo del cuello llevándola a la superficie y ella miro con ojos espantados a victoria quien sonreía sactisfactoriamente.

De pronto la avento a una roca haciendo que su columna se estampara con una roca, y lauren unírsele y el pateo su estomago.

De pronto bella solto un grito y se tomo el vientre mientras victoria la volvia a tomar del cuello.

"este es el ultimo dia de tu vida bella".—contesto victoria y lauren sonriendo de pronto todo se volvió negro.

No…---susurre con dolor vi como Jasper

Sabia que algo andaba mal, desde el dia en el que Edward la dejo no vi mas de ella. Pero capaz que haciendo un gran esfuerzo, podría ver solo un poco, inclusive me costaba ver a la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

Alice que pasa cariño.---me dijo Jasper en el momento lo mire a los ojos.

Bella.—dije y comenze a sollozar.

¿Por qué ella?

¿y si nos huvieramos quedado?

¿y si ella ahora no estuviera muerta?

¿y que pasara con…Edward?

Oh Edward.---susurre y de pronto rose estaba mirándome.

Que pasa?.—dijo y la mire.

Rose bella esta…muerta.---susurre con voz quebrada y vi como Emmett abria sus ojos al igual que los de rose y los de Jasper.

Que dijiste?.—susurro una voz aterciopelada. ¿podria ser peor?

Yo…..---alcanze a decir cuando mire a Emmett y el comprendió mi mirada y corriendo abrazo…o atrapo a Edward.

No hermano ella…..yo……tranquilo.---susurraba sin poder explicar solo Edward me miraba.

"es verdad yo lo lamento demasiado Edward" pensé y me eche a sollozar como el se tiraba al piso mientras susurraba muchos lamentos.

Como sucedió.---susurro rose mientras abrazaba a Emmett que estaba paralizado.

Ella estaba en el mar, victoria la atrapo y le golpeo y no vi mas el punto es que no si esta viva o muerta.---susurre y Edward me miro.

"se que esto dolerá pero hay pocas posibilidades de que esta con vida y sabes hermanito TODO ES POR TU ESTUPIDA ELECCION DE QUERER MANTENERLA A SALVO MIENTRAS AHÍ ESTABA UNA SADICA VAMPIRA" le gritonee en mi mente y el se tomo sus ojos y se dejo caer en el piso golpeándolo.

NOOOO ELLA ESTA VIVA LO ESTA LO SE NOO ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA NO NO LO ESTA NOOO.—gritaba en ese momento Carlisle y esme llegaron y al ver la escena me miro.

Carlisle.---susurre y corri a sus brazos como niña pequeña.

Que paso?.—dijo en modo preocupado de repente sentí una ola de preocupación, dolor, tristeza….agonia.

De repente sentí una brisa y vi que Edward ya no estaba……oh no.

Emmett ve corre.---le grite y el asintió corriendo.

Edward era veloz.

Comenze a respirar agitadamente y sentía como si todo se me viniera abajo.

Vi a Jasper sentado a mi lado abrazandome.

Es muy tarde jazz.—dije y le hice saber que era tarde para impedir la muerte de bella.

Vi que esme Carlisle e incluso rose habían ido a buscar a Edward.

Alice donde va Edward?.—me pregunto y me consentre un momento en buscar a edward pero no había decisión tomada. Aun

*** 3 dias después de lo ocurrido****

Veía como Edward volvia con la cabeza agachada viendo el piso arrepentido de sus actos, la joven al igual se encontraba arrepentida y sorprendida de que fueramos tan amables con ella.

Miro la casa con gran atención. Veía como su mirada se derrumbaba en cada rincón que encontraba.

Esto no se parece al castillo como el de volterra….es mucho mejor.---susurro para si misma.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y de repente ya estaba en su habitación.

Ella me abrazo y me dio un gracias y un beso corto en la mejilla.

Odiaba creer que ella ahora ocuparía el lugar de bella….¿tan estúpido puede ser mi hermano? Oh ya lo creo.

Pasaron las semanas y ella se iba integrando esme y Carlisle se mostraban amables y rose se mostraba distante, y yo era ahora su mejor amiga…..como sucedió…..me había conmovido. Me dio tristeza su historia y sabia que ella no tenia la culpa de las tonterías de mi hermano. Era la única que sonreía en esta casa que cantaba canciones, la única que se encontraba feliz por tener un novio.

Me derrumbe ante mis palabras. Como podía ser tan cruel la vida, acaso la agonia de la familia no puede ser mucho peor, no pueden dejar de quitar en nuestras miradas aquella tristeza que llevamos mientras ella tenia algo de luz. Por que se suponía que teníamos que seguir con ello mientras sabia que el aun la amaba y que ella….habia desaparecido del mapa desde aquella ultima vez que la vi.

La vi junto a una joven, comprando ropa. Raro en bella pero no estaban en una de las tiendas normales ellas estaban en una sección de bebes. Me confundi ante la visión pero me alegro saber que por alguna extraña y confusa razón ella estaba o esta viva.

Había meses desde que ella desapareció temiamos muchas cosas, y Edward seguía con jo complaciendo a ella mientras los demás veíamos como el se acababa a si mismo sin la importancia de que hubiera sentido aquella humana que lo amo con locura.

Nada era igual josephanie no daba la misma alegría que daba bella. No era lo mismo. Jo no era mi amiga no era…bella.

Paso un mes y nada de ella.

Carlisle comenzó a preocuparse

Edward racciono ante los actos.

Empacábamos ahora

Y luego de un momento ya nos encontrábamos en un avión directo a forks.

*** fin del flash back***

Ahora estaba en casa mirando como jo volvia a tranquilizarse y comenzar a sollozar.

Realmente no entendía su actitud…

Alice necesito un favor.---dijo la voz de Edward a mis espaldas

En eso tuve una visión…..

"gran favor el que andas pidiendo estúpido hermanito" pensé.

charper 12: amigas de nuevo 2 parte

Jo pov.

Dime lo que me falta….dime lo que quieres de mi entonces….por que es tarde para un perdón es muy tarde …..es demasiado tarde.

Atrapada en un vacio me encontraba amarrada a una silla sin poder ver….consentrandome en seguir, pero me sentía de lo mas enojada,triste, y vacia. Es tarde para que me pidan perdón ahora pedia explicaciones.

Amarrada aun seguía, abandonada una vez mas me sentía. Infeliz cada segundo que corria.

¿poder defender a alguien al que amabas es decir querer matar a alguien?

jo…..ya estas tranquila?.----raccione ante las palabras de esme.

No conteste.

Jo estas bien?.----que ironia ¿Cómo DEMONIOS IBA A ESTAR BIEN CUANDO SENTIA COMO SI ME HUVIERAN BOFETEADO?

Dime por que debería estar bien esme.---conteste fríamente mientras mi voz se volvia rota y los sollozos salian de mi.

Jo lo lamento mucho pero tu eres la razón por la cual Edward encontro……-----

¿Cómo se llama almenos?.----le corte

No soy la indicada para decírtelo.----me contesto mientras ordenaba a Emmett que me soltara. Y asi fue.

En el momento que lo hizo me sentí mas vacia.

Josephanie sabes lo que hiciste?.----me pregunto Carlisle.

Con mis manos me quite la prenda que tenia en los ojos. Y lo mire.

Lo lamento Carlisle pero yo no se quien es ella, me deje llevar por mis instintos y prácticamente yo no sabia nada o no se nada. Carlisle tu me puedes juzgar pero sabes que yo no mataria a nadie…..malinterprete las cosas. Quizá si me hubieran….explicado que sucedia…..yo no quería…….lastimarla……….pensaba que……oh Carlisle por favor simplemente no me dejen abandonada como lo hicieron ellos.----suplique mientras caia de rodillas y sollozaba en el suelo.

Cariño no te vamos a abandonar.---susurro esme mientras me daba un tierno abrazo.

Tienes que pedir perdón jo.---me dijo Emmett

Lo se emmy pero una cosa…….¿quien era ella?.---pregunte y los tres se me quedaron mirando.

Edward te lo explicara mas tarde.---me dijo Carlisle.

Esme voy a estar en el consultorio y quiero ir a ver a……-----

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y vi a mi dios griego.

EDWARD¡¡¡¡.-----corri a abrazarlo, lo tome por la cintura y aspire su aroma.

Ya estas mas tranquila jo.----afirmo y yo asentí con la cabeza.

No me había dado cuenta que estábamos en la habitación de esme, por lo que sonreí.

Edward yo quiero pedirle perdón a quien sea ella no era mi intención de verdad perdón perdón.---suplique y el me dio una sonrisa.

Necesito hablar contigo creo que tu tienes mucha curiosidad.---asenti con la cabeza. me separe de el y mire a esme de repente corri rápido y le di un abrazo.

Me sentía en casa de nuevo.

Gracias…..mama.---susurre antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Me alegra que ahora estes bien jo.----en ese momento alice entro por la puerta.

Edward creo que tu favor se atraso un poco.---dijo y Edward la miro con cara de desesperación.

¿Qué favor?

EPOV.

"mira en primera vi y no me iban a dejar entrar….tuve una visión de un tratado pero aun no se como es exactamente….lo que si se es que bella esta muy emocionada como yo…..mis sobrinos son hermosos aunque nadamas los he visto muy poco……..de echo necesito ir de compras…….oh Anthony necesita mucha ropa masculina color…azul morado cosas de niños y allie …….oh esa camita de princesa me encanto el otra vez……"

Deje de escucharla.

Sabia dos cosas por ahora.

Bella ya había decidido el nombre de los bebes. Y otra necesitaba verla ahora mismo.

Edward vas a ir a decirme o que?.----me pregunto jo y yo negué

Ahora tengo unas cosas por hacer jo pero quisiera que fueras a acompañarme y tu alice también.----dijo y ella me miro con ojos esperanzados.

Sonrei y mire a esme.

Esme vamos a ir a la push quieres ir a ver a tus nietos.----dije y ella de repente me abrazo.

Claro Edward vamos.---dijo y en ese momento comenzamos a correr.

Bella pov.

Que acabas de decir como que viste algo cuando tocaste a Anthony?.----me pregunto jake.

Yo…..creo que estoy algo confundida o alterada con el parto estoy alucinando.----dije

Primero lo de la voz de Edward y ahora veo que Anthony me muestra imágenes.

Sacudi mi cabeza para olvidarlas.

Sonreí.

Oie y leah rose?.---pregunte y ella rodo los ojos.

Ella esta con jared en la playa.----dijo y entonces susurre un "ahh"

Le di a rose el bebe y le sonreí de pronto solo estaba con jake.

Demasiadas cosas pasan verdad.---susurro y yo asentí.

Tus desiciones cambiaran verdad.---susurro

Que decisiones.-----

Las que tendras con el regreso de los cullen bella.---me dijo dolido

Jake aun no se que desiciones tomar.---le confese

Lo se bella no soy tan idiota, se que en el futuro quizá tu volveras con el y yo quede afuera de tu vida.---dijo su voz sonaba destrozada.

Pero por ahora tu estas en mi presente.---dije mientras giraba mi cabeza para verle.

Te amo bella de verdad.---me dijo

Sabia que una parte de mi quería que fuera Edward quien dijera esas palabras. Pero otra parte de mi me decía que jake era el indicado para decirlas…..por ahora.

Nos miramos uno al otro durante mucho tiempo, comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla. Su mano ardia sobre la piel de mi rostro. Al principio su rostro fue un reflejo del mio, luego sin que ninguno de los dos desviara la mirada. Su rostro cambio.

Comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla con nadamas las llemas de sus dedos y terminar descendiendo hasta la mandibula. Note el temblor de sus dedos aunque sentia una sensación que no podía decifrar.

Bella.---susurro.

Comenzó a acercar su rostro junto al mio. Ahora su mirada se encontraba en mis labios.

¿de verdad quería que me besara?

No se como paso pero yo fui también acercando mi cara con la suya. Sentia su aliento en mi boca. La calidez de sus labios sobre los mios pero aun no pasaba nada. Cerro los ojos al igual que yo. Y de pronto escuchamos la puerta abrirse.

BELLA.---grito leah me gire hacia ella

ES CHARLIE, ESTA EN EL BOSQUE HERIDO.---dijo y me abri mis ojos.

QUE?.----pregunte en shock

Como paso?.-----pregunto jake también extrañado

No lo se jared iba a ir al bosque lo acompañe jugamos y de repente escuchamos los quejidos de Charlie.---dijo alarmante

DONDE ESTA?.----pregunte mientras me levantaba.

Y sam ya sabe la manada ya sabe?.---pregunto y lo mire.

Si se fueron hace como 5 minutos.----dijo leah de repente comenze a respirar rápidamente.

Jake me abrazo.

No temas va a estar bien. Es mejor que te quedes aquí cuidas a los bebes y leah y yo vamos a ver que pasa.---me dijo y me enfureci.

JAKE ES MI PADRE Y NO SOY HUMANA NO DEL TODO SE CUIDARME.---dijo y el sonrio.

Es por eso bella aun tu no controlas tu parte vampiritica y de parte los bebes te necesitan. Cuando Charlie este mejor lo vas a visitar por que si ahora lo haces dime bella que le vas a decir.---me dijo y me preocupe.

Quiero verlo.---exigi.

Lo veras mas tarde ponemos una excusa que yo te llame y viniste pero deja pasar unos dos o tres días.---me dijo y abri mis ojos.

No jake quiero verlo saber como esta.---me dijo y leah gruño.

BELLA SWAN TU TE QUEDAS CON MIS SOBRINOS AHORA.---me grito

ELLOS NISIQUIERA SON TUS SOBRINOS PERRITA DE BARRIO.-----le grito una voz cantarina

"oh es mi imaginación o escuche a Alice" pensé y de repente vi a la pequeña Alice entrar por la puerta.

TU QUE HACES AQUÍ.---le grito Leah y de repente Alice le miro con odio.

VENGO A VER A MIS SOBRINOS YA QUE YO SI SOY SU TIA.---le volvió a gritar.

EDWARD CULLEN QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ.----grito la voz de rose afuera de la habitación. Me quede paralizada.

Esto no es imaginación.

Oh no.

De repente dirigí mi mirada a donde estaba Alice.

Bella.---susurro y me abrazo.

La extrañaba tanto.

Alice no sabes cuánto te extrañe amiga.—dije y ella rio.

Lo se.---concluyo.

Bella, Charlie aun esta herido.---dijo Leah con odio.

Oh Charlie

Yo…..-----

Porque no te quedas aquí a cuidar a los bebes y ellos van a ver que hay.---dijo una voz aterciopelada desde la puerta.

Mi mirada se fue ahí y me encontré con dos ojos dorados mirándome. Me quede embobada mirándolo. Admirando su belleza.

No había cambiado nada. Ayer lo había visto pero no tan detenidamente como ahora. Ayer paso muchas cosas pero hoy era el día en que el que tenía que tomar decisiones.

O era Jake o era Edward.

Edward mira que precioso bebe.---dijo una voz seductora y hermosa.

En ese mismo instante entro la mujer que ayer me ataco.

Oh no

Volví mi brazo al de cuerpo de Jake y él me abrazo entendiendo que tenía miedo.

POR QUE ESTA ELLA AQUÍ. —le dijo rose a Edward.

Va a pedir disculpas.---susurro tan bajo para rose pero aun así lo pude escuchar.

Si yo….bella lamento mucho lo que paso ayer creo que mis instintos y mi autocontrol y mi temperamento no lo tengo muy bien manejado, también lamento lo que paso lo del parte y todo enserio no era mi intención ofenderte y lastimarte y quería felicitarte por tus bebes.---dijo en ese momento volví mi cabeza y mire que tenia a Allie en brazos.

Corrí a ella y se la quite de los brazos para después volver a donde estaba Jake.

Bella…..tu.---Alice se quedo sin palabras.

Soy una hibrida Alice.---le concluí y vi como todos excepto Leah y Jake se quedaban paralizados.

Bella, Leah y yo tenemos que ir a ver a Charlie.---dijo entonces Alice le miro.

Fue un lobo.---dijo y Jake la miro

Como lo sabes.---

Tuve una visión no era uno de ustedes pero también no puedo verlo exactamente.—dijo y Leah miro a Jake.

Necesitamos ir a ver a Sam.---dijo Leah entonces asentí.

Podrías quedarte aquí no te preocupes mandare a Emily y la rubia oxigenada también esta aquí para protegerte.---me susurro y yo asentí me dio un beso en la frente y la de Allie. Me abrazo con cuidado.

Ten cuidado.---dijo y le bese la mejilla.

Alguien gruño.

Te quiero.---dijo

Yo también.—le conteste y se fue.

Bella cuídate mucho.---me dijo leah mirando a los cullen.

Bella Esme y Emmett también vinieron.---dijo Alice cuando leah cerro la puerta.

Encerio donde esta?.---dije y ella me sonrio.

Esta con Anthony.---susurro

Me acomode a Allie de repente fije mi mirada en ella.

Era todo lo contrario a Edward se parecía en sus ojos dorados pero tenía mi nariz…..me miraba divertida. Su cabello era igual al mío al igual que el color de piel. Sus orejas como las de Edward y sus labios carnosos como los mios, tenia los pómulos perfectos y unas pestañas gruesas. Era una bebe hermosa.

Bella yo quería preguntarte………-----

Alice podemos hablar.---dije cortando a Jo.

Claro oh Edward Jo me dan un momento con bella.—dijo Alice y ellos asintieron. Vi como Jo me sonreía para después tomar de la cintura de Edward.

Lo había olvidado el ya tenía una vida.

Mis decisiones no iban a cambiar. Yo estaba con Jake. Y así seria.

Bella no sabes cómo te extrañe.----

Alice quiero que tu y Edward no se sientan comprometidos al estar aquí no quiero que el se sienta obligado se que esta la tal jo pero el tiene su vida yo tengo la mía y si él se siente culpable por todo que no lo sienta no pasa nada el no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que pase y la verdad estos bebes son algo divino que me paso.----dije y ella me miro con la mirada dura.

Bella él……------

HERMANITA.----grito Emmett desde la puerta y de repente ya me encontraba en los aires.

Emmett….no….puedo……..respirar.---dije y el rio.

Emmett bájala.---dijo rose riendo.

Sabias bella serás mi esclava durante mucho.---me dijo y yo lo mire extrañada.

---- ¿Por?

--- Porque me quitaste a rose muchos días no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí….hasta pensaba que me andaba engañando……iba hasta contratar un investigador, sería un esposo desesperado...----dijo y yo solté una carcajada al igual que todos.

Bella somos amigas de nuevo.---me dijo Alice con ojos tristes

A pesar de lo que acabo de decir y lo de lo que pase si Alice.----dije y ella me abrazo.

Amigas de nuevo.----concluyo para abrazarme después rose y hasta el último Emmett.

Los extrañe chicos.---dije y ellos rieron.

Esperen y mi bebe.

Los solté y mire asustada a todas partes.

Jajá bella tu bebe esta conmigo.---me dijo Esme y veía como traía a Allie en brazos.

No te diste cuenta cuando te lo quite.---me susurro y yo la abrase.

Te extrañe Esme.---dije y ella rio.

Tienes unos hijos muy hermosos.---susurro.

Lo se Esme lo sé.---dije y de repente me di cuenta que aun andaba en pijama.

Todos rieron.

Creo que necesito una ducha.----dije y en eso una risa aterciopelada se les unió a las demás.

Ve a ducharte bella ok.---dijo rose mientras se retiraban de la habitación.

Creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar.----dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás mío.

Edward.---susurre.


	14. Chapter 14: una loba demasiado sexy

Charper 13: una loba demasiado sexy.

Jake pov.

Estaba Atravezando los Bosques Cada vez mas rapido  
Destrozando todo lo que habia a mi paso..  
Derrepente senti la escencia de alguien.. o algo mas  
Era algo parecido a un licantropo.. Pero no estaba seguro  
me detuve inmediatamente Enterrando mis patas al suelo

Voltee desesperadamente mirando a todas partes… pero no había nada tampoco se escuchaba nada.. pero la escencia seguiia..  
Sam no habia encontrado nada.. Pero estaba Demasiado lejos de mi como  
Para hacerme refuerzos en caso de que lo necesitase,  
Detecte un olor Mucho mas agudo detras de unos arbustos a lo lejos…

Me acerque lentamente…cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca salte hacia el arbusto.. destrozandolos.. no lo entendia  
de donde provenia ese olor... mi respuesta estaba delante de mi..  
ahi se encontraba un Pedazo de tela Blanco enredado en el arbust  
me acerque un poco mas.. y era.. una.. blusa?

Escuche un Crujido de una rama detras de mi  
Pero voltee demasiado tarde  
Senti unas Garras incrustandoce en mi lomo  
Solte un ahullido..  
me voltee hacia esa criatura y la empuje con mis patas lejos de mi..  
Y pude Verlo.. Era tres veces mas grande que un humano normal  
aunque su fisico era de un humano su cara era la de un lobo  
Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un pelaje rojizo muy parecido al mio.

aunque un poco mas claro  
sus inmenzas manos eran Gigantes.. mucho mas grandes que mi cabeza humana  
sus garras sobresalian y crecian en punta  
Sam pegaba gritos en su mente..  
"Jacoob!!! Jacob estas bien?! Resiste!! Ya vamos en camino!!"

me miro con ojos desafiantes y llenos de odio. Me mostraba sus dientes como si fuera a atacarme.

De repente corrió a mi como una fiera y me ataco haciéndome caer para quedarse arriba de mi. Hicimos fuerzas el tratando de morderme y yo tratando de quitármelo de encima.

Hasta que lo consiguió me mordió mi cuello.

Aulle de dolor.

voltee a verlo y Quedaban restos de mi pelo en su boca

El gran lobo Gruño y me mostro sus dientes

"Ohh mierda! Sam apresurate"

"ya vamos!"Penso sam, Paul y Embry le seguían

El lobo se avalanzo sobre mi

Sosteniendo mis patas como esposas

Rasgo mi Pecho Bruscamente con sus garras

Yo no Queria hacerle daño

Aunque no iva a dejar que me siguiera lastimando me safe de el y lo avente hacia un pino.

Me acerque un poco y el me avento haciendo que cayera cerca de un barranco. Me pare y Me avalanze sobre el Clave mis Garras en su pecho y Las rasge hacia abajo

Mordi su Cuello con Fuerza haciendo que sangrara mucho

Solto un ahullido de dolor

"Oye! espera! tranquilo! Uhh! Maldicion!"Pensé

trate de hacer contacto con la mente pero al parecer no era uno de los nuestros.

esto era inutil Obiamente no escuchaba

Me las arregle volvi a atraparlo hasta que cayo y trate de atacarlo pero mordio una de mis patas.

Cai y pude ver como habria la boca con intencion de Volverme a Morder pero le rasgue con mis dientes el brazo

dejando una herida bastante profunda—El Gruño adolorido—

paso unos minutos para que se calmara pero seguia respirando agitadamente.

"Ahora si me puedes escuchar?"Pensé

El lobo—ahora nuevamente molesto— me volteo a mirar y vi en sus ojos odio se paro de una forma

sorprendente y me rasgo mi pierna para despues lanzarme sobre una roca.

cai sobre mi pata trasera izquierda de la cual escuche un crujido..!

Me la habia roto "Ahora si me has hecho enojar!!"Pensé

Corri lo mas rapido que pude hasta el.. Esforzandome por el dolor de mi cuerpo.

le tome la pierna entre mis dientes—El solto un ahullido de dolor—

y lo Lanze lejos.. volo por los aires hasta chocar con una roca que se encontraba cerca de un barranco.

se iba a caer.

"oh no" pense y corri hacia el hasta que lo tome antes que cayera.

me sorprendi de tres cosas.

Una... ya habia amanecido

dos... Lo habia dejado incosciente

y tres.. A la pierna por la Que lo sostenia se habia quedado sin pelaje

y mostraba una piel humana.

Me espante al principio.

me fui a transformar a humano y volver con una camisa y mi short

la tome en brazos de nuevo y la atraje hacia a mi. Me aterre un poco pues veía como el pelaje se iba desvaneciendo hasta quedar un cuerpo humano.

Y otra cosa de la que me di cuenta fue de que estaba completamente sin ropa….y si digo sin ropa es que estaba DESNUDA.

"que bella no me mate después de esto" pensé

Desvie mi mirada de ella.

"y ahora que hago" pensé y vi mi camisa

Me la quite y con cuidado sin tocar su piel se la coloque.

La volvi a mirar y almenos cubria las partes en las que….no quisiera ver. Almenos no en ella.

"sam donde están?" pensé

Jacob nos vamos a tardar al parecer hay algunos problemas en la push, no te preocupes leah y paul van para alla" me respondió sam.

" ok y sam podrías decirle que…me trajeran un vestido o algo" pensé

"vestido…..¿te volviste gay o k jake?" pensó y luego rio divertido

" ja, si como no no y si quieres también traeme maquillaje ehhh" pensé y el rio con mas fuerza.

"ya decía yo que bella nadamas la querías para probarte su ropa verdad" pensó jared y rio leah.

"no chicos es que…..bueno ustedes nadamas tráiganme la ropa aca les explico" pensé y todos rieron.

"solo jake si vas a dejar a bella almenos se su comadre eh" pensó leah divertida. Gruñi.

"amo a bella leah encerio ahora TRAIME LA MALDITA ROPA QIERES?" pensé enojado y ella rio.

"si como diga la señorita" pensó ella.

Ignore de nuevo sus comentarios. Y me consentre en la chica.

Al parecer tenia algunas heridas en la pierna izquierda. Tenia algunas cicatrizes.

Recorri con la mirada sus piernas eran de un color entre chocolate y blanco. Una convinacion demasiado tentadora para cualquiera.

"demasiado sexy" pensé y de repente me quede paralizado. ¿yo había dicho que ella era….sexy?

Bella me mataria si me oyera pensar eso.---me dije para mi mismo.

Consegui volver mi mirada a la joven, no aparentaba mas de 16 años, e incluso aparentaba unos 15 y medio. Se mantenía quieta. Eso me asusto.

La habría dañado demasiado.

"pero ella a mi también" pensé

La puse en el pasto y luego me diriji a transformarme.

Cuando lo hice trate de localizar a los chicos. Nada difícil.

"donde están"

"ya casi llegamos jake" pensó jared

de pronto escuche las pisadas de los lobos a unos metros de aquí.

Volvi a transformarme en humano y volvi con la joven. Me arranque un pedazo de short el poco que quedaba. Lo envolví en su pierna herida. Valla si que le hice daño.

La acomode en mis piernas mientras ponía un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja. A pesar de todo era muy linda la joven.

LEAH NO¡.---se escucho el grito de Jared o al menos su eco.

Me levante inmediatamente haciendo que la joven cayera al piso.

Volvi mi mirada a ella quien ahora se quejaba demasiado.

de pronto todo paso muy rápido.

La joven está de nuevo desmayada, Leah se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos de Jared y yo me encontraba en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor.

Solo alcance a ver a la estúpida chupasangre del otro día.

Todo iba a resultar muy mal después de todo.

Bella pov.

--Qué demonios hace el aquí bella responde.---me grito Sam mientras Edward gruñía y se ponía delante de mi. Emmett entro y se coloco al lado de Edward.

Déjala Sam no hizo nada.---le contesto quil.

Rompieron el tratado.---susurro.

Pero no estamos atacando.---le dijo rose mientras me tomaba por la cintura.

Sam tranquilo.—le dijo paul mientras tomaba de su hombro para tranqulizarse.

Veras que nosotros queremos ver tanto como a los bebes como a bella y si para eso tendremos que cruzar la línea del tratado lo haremos además Carlisle tiene que examinar a los bebes aun no sabemos que son exactamente.---le dijo alice colocándose al lado de Edward.

Además necesitamos hablar con bella.---me dijo Edward mirándome.

Haremos un tratado temporalmente.---anuncio sam

Bella creo que tu eres la mas indicada para decidir unas cosas quieres que los cullen vengan a ver a tus hijos y a ti. Por que si tu no quieres entonces no podemos hacer ese tratado.---me dijo sam.

Rei nerviosamente.

Yo….ehh……necesito….yo…..eh si….despues de todo es el padre no.---dije y alice me miro.

Y tios.---complete y rose me sonrio.

Ok haremos algo ustedes pueden entrar pero solo con vigilacia no pueden cazar aquí. Solo ver a bella y los bebes nadamas. Y una cosa si, si ella no los quiere ver serán sacados de aquí.---concluyo.

Asi será.---dijo en ese momento el teléfono sono.

Alice de repente estaba en frente de mi dándomelo.

Gracias.---susurre.

Hola?.---dije y ahí fue cuando escuche muchos gritos.

BELLA BELLITA COMO ESTAS?.---pregunto una voz muy desconocida.

Supongo que bien ¿Quién habla?.---pregunte y ahí se escucho una carcajadota del otro lado del teléfono.

Tu quien crees, Raquel bella la hermana de jake.---dijo y en ese momento solte un grito.

Dios cuanto ha pasado desde que te vi, como estas y tu hermana como esta, ¿esta contigo?.---dije y ella rio.

Si esta aquí conmigo pero especialmente te llamo para decirte que si nos puedes recoger del aeropuerto.---me dijo y yo frunci el seño

¿aeropuerto? ¿Cómo que recorgerte?.---dije extrañada

Haber bella piensa aeropuerto, recogernos, port angeles, visita, jake, tu , maletas quieres mas pistas.----me dijo y abri mis ojos como mi boca.

Oh no puede ser están en forks, OH YA TE QUIERO VER AHORA VOY POR TI.---dije emocionada mire a rose quien mantenía una mirada amenazante.

Oh bella bueno aca te esperamos.---dijo entonces se escucho como un "pasame a bella"

Bueno.---dijo rebecca

Oh rebeca no sabes cuanto te extrañe.---dije y ella rio.

También yo a ti bella y que dices ¿crees que a jake……espera que haces tu en casa de jake?.---dijo y en ese momento me quede paralizada.

Creo que aca te explico ok?.---dije y ella murmuro algo que no alcanze a escuchar.

Ok pero primero oie bella ¿no esta jake escuchando que vamos a ir o si?.---me pregunto.

De echo el salió hace un rato quizás se tarde no se cuanto.---dije honestamente. Alguien gruño

Diriji mi mirada a donde estaba Edward hace un momento y en cuanto mi mirada se cruzo en la suya, me hundi en sus ojos dorados, me miro divertido al principio pero luego comenzó a tener una mirada amorosa.

BELLA.----gritaron

Que? Que?.---dije y en la habitación algunos rieron.

Te decía que estoy muy feliz de llegar aquí a forks de nuevo e incluso ver a Charlie y a papa.----dijo en ese entonces sentí como la alegría y la sangre desaparecia de mi.

Di un largo suspiro de tristeza.

¿Qué pasa?.---dijo y yo susurre un "nada".

"rebecca mira quien va alla nada mas y nada menos que scarlett madison te acuerdas de ella y al parecer esta con alguien como pareja" dijo la voz de Raquel atraves del teléfono.

SAM.----grito seth. No me había dado cuenta de que sam aun continuaba en la habitación.

Que paso?.----dijo

Es jake, sucedió algo con la loba……----

¿loba?.----dije extrañada

De que hablas bells?.---me dijo rebeca.

Rebeca paso por ti en un rato nos vemos ok.---dije

Ok bye bells.---me dijo

Bye.---y corte.

Al parecer jake leah y paul están mal. Fui a transformarme para ayudarlos pero no raccionan están como desaparecidos.---dijo seth asustado.

Bella que dijo tu amiga por el teléfono dijo scarlett madison?.---me pregunto alice.

Si dijo asi.---mencione y ella se llevo una mano a la boca.

Esto no es bueno.---murmuro rose.

De nuevo ella.---susurro Emmett

Que pasa con ella?.---pregunte

Ha ocasionado muchos problemas y al parecer que Jacob este asi tiene que ver con ella o almenos eso creo.---dijo Edward.

Una chupasangre.----murmuro sam

Dijo que iba con alguien como pareja.----dije y alice me miro.

Patrick quien mas podría ser.----dijo rose enojada.

Sam vamos a ir a buscar a Jacob.---dijo y sam asintió.

Bella Charlie esta en el hospital, y al parecer llamo a rene.---dijo y abri mis ojos asustada.

Y que dijo?.------susurre sin aliento.

Que vine para forks.---dijo y mire a rose.

No te preocupes inventaremos algo.---me tranquilizo.

De repente un llanto lleno toda la habitación.

Ay mi bebe.----susurre y Sali corriendo a la habitación.

Mire la cuna rosa y vi que allie lloraba descontroladamente.

Mi niña hermosa no llores.---dije mientras la cargaba.

Hola bella .---me dijo Jasper no me di cuenta de que el se encontraba en la habitación

Comenzo a llorar hace un momento.---me dijo el y yo tome a la bebe en mis brazos

Shhh ya deja de llorar princesa.---susurre mientras la abrazaba.

No creo que sea por que quiera a su mama-----mire a Edward-----ni tampoco a su papa.---declaro.

Creo que es por hambre.----menciono rose.

Y ¿Qué come?---pregunte y alice y rose intercambiaron miradas.

Ehh….carlisle los examino y dijo que comían….sangre o almenos pensó eso pero no sabemos asi que ayer por la noche fuimos por algo de sangre a la casa y la trajimos a tu refrigerador.---dijo Edward entonces Anthony comenzó a llorar también.

Mire como Edward iba con el bebe y lo cargaba en brazos.

Yo traigo la sangre.----dijo alice saliendo

Yo te ayudo.---dijo rose uniéndosele

Alice yo creo que te ayudare.---al parecer querían dejarnos solos.

Yo me quedo.---dijo Emmett.

"o no tan solos" pensé

De pronto entro rose y lo tomo de las orejas para sacarlo.

Auch rose au au eso duele.---dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Rei fuertemente.

Volvi mi mirada a mi niña quien aun sollozaba y derramaba lagrimas.

Oh mi bebe.---dije y entonces Edward comenzó a cantar mi nana.

Mi nana.---murmure.

Si hace mucho que no la canto yo….----

Aquí esta.---dijo alice entrando a la habitación.

Toma Eddy.---rei le lanzo la mamila a Edward y el la atrapo sin problemas.

Comenzó a dársela e inmediatamente Anthony bebía la sangre desesperadamente.

Tome bells.---dijo y yo cogi la mamila de allie.

Toma mi niña.---murmure mientras me sentaba en el pequeño sillón.

Allie comenzó a tomar sangre pero de repente la estaba como escupiendo y volvió a llorar.

Que pasa?.---pregunto Edward.

No lo se no quiere la sangre.----dije

No es sangre de animal.----menciono alice.

Quite la mamila de sangre.

Alice trae una mamila pero de leche.---dije y ella asintió.

Crees que ella no toma sangre.---dijo Edward.

Quizás.---dije

Pero este niño si toma sangre y valla que la toma con desesperación.---dijo riéndose. Me uni a su risa.

Aquí esta bella.---me dijo rose.

Gracias.---mencione mientras le daba la mamila a mi niña

Duro un momento probándola y después fue cuando tomo con desesperación.

Valla pequeña si que tenias hambre.---dije entonces me miro como examinando mi rostro.

Bueno yo me voy bella te veo más tarde Alice y yo vamos de compras con los chicos.—dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al momento en que se fue Edward hablo.

¿Por qué le pusiste Anthony y no Jacob?.---pregunto mientras ponía la mamila del bebe en el buro y lo acunaba.

Por ti.---susurre y me miro esperanzado.


	15. bienvenidas

Chaper 14: bienvenidas

Bella pov.

Desvié mi mirada de él.

Y querrás saber por qué Renesme Allie no?.—dije y sentí el vacio en mi. Tan cerca pero tan distantes estamos.

Supongo que si.---aun sentía su mirada en mi.

Renesme por sus abuelos, René y Esme.---dije y el rio

Y Allie es una combinación de Alice y rose.----murmure y el suspiro.

Bella si tu esperabas que no nos metiéramos en tu vida por que les pusiste esos nombres si tienen que ver con nosotros.---dijo y yo me quede pensando.

"¿de verdad quería a los cullen lejos de mi y mis hijos?" pensé y mi respuesta fue no.

Supongo que allie y Anthony algún dia sabrían la verdad.---dije mientras miraba a mi pequeña quien se había quedado dormida.

De verdad les contarias sobre mi o les harias creer que el chucho es su padre.---dijo enojado

Edward en primera es Jacob y claro que si les diría que tu eres su padre.---dije volteándolo a ver quien me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

Deje de respirar.

Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas.

Supongo que aun siendo hibrida no dejas de tomar tus racciones humanas.---dijo Edward burlándose de mi sonrojo.

Si.---dije mientras me paraba con mi niña en brazos.

Anthony también se ha quedado dormido.---dijo mientras se dirijia a su cuna y yo a la de allie.

La coloque y le di un beso en la frente después la tape con una cobija color anaranjado claro.

Bella quiero que me cuentes que paso.---exigio

Entonces tengo derecho a decir que paso aquel dia y por que esa mujer me ataco y esta en mi casa.---dije enojada.

Y entonces me di cuenta de dos cosas.

Había dicho que esta era mi casa.

Y la otra que esa mujer aun seguía en mi casa.

No es tu casa.—dijo y yo bufe

Tu que sabes Edward, tengo mucho aquí y en todo este tiempo he considerado esta casa como mia.---dije

Me diriji a la salida pero me tomo por el brazo.

Y Charlie que bella----lo voltee a ver y vi que su rostro estaba muy cerca del mio----y yo que bella----demasiado

cerca.

Tu te fuiste y decidiste ir con ella.---dije cerca de su boca.

No sabes los motivos aun.---susurro y mire su boca.

Pero aun sigues con ella.—dije abrió sus labios y su aliento me llegaba a mi rostro…a mis labios.

Sentía su sabor en mis labios.

No lo creo.---dijo entonces me tomo por la cintura.

Yo estoy con jacob.---dije mientras tomaba mi mano y entrelazaba mis dedos con los

suyos.

Ese perro no es nada mas que un simple ami….----en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Me separe de Edward a velocidad sobre natural y volvi a la cuna de Anthony aparentando haber estado con el. Volvi mi mirada a la puerta.

Ahí se encontraba ella.

Hola bella.---me dirijio una mirada y volvió a Edward y se le echo encima juntando sus labios contra los de el.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que el aun seguía con ella y por mas que fuera diferente asi era la realidad de todos modos ¿Cuántas veces puedes lastimar a un corazón y esperar a que siga latiendo?

Analize bien mis opciones….mis opciones. Aun recuerdo aquel dia.

****flash back******

el tiempo pasa aunque parezca imposible, incluso apesar de cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre abajo un moreton. El tiempo pasa y aunque deberia sentirme totalmente triste no es asi, tenia una cosa por la cual luchar y recordar un hermoso amor que tuve. Mis hijos

-- _bella estas bien? _

_me di cuenta que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y volvi mi mirada a jacob. _

-- si estoy bien

me sonrio mostrandome confianza

mire hacia el atardecer. Un crepusculo perfecto.

jacob tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar por la playa.

--- sabes ...te traje aqui para decirte algo importante. Mira planeaba hacer esto de un modo algo diferente ---solto una risadota y parecia que se reia de si mismo ---, peparando terreno pero....como te acabo de mencionar queria hacer algo diferente y ademas no tengo tiempo para preparativos.

---¿de que me hablas.---pregunte con inseguridad

---Bella, quiero decirte algo que ya sabes pero creo que de todos modos debo decirlo en voz alta

---Pues habla ahora….

Jacob busco mis ojos durante un segundo y luego desvio la mirada hacia las rocas. Casi daba la impresión de haber enrojecido, pero resultaba difícil de asegurarlo al tener la piel oscura.

Empece a morderme el labio ansiosa que me dijera lo que me iba a decir.

---se que estas no son las condiciones y menos el momento adecuado para decirte esto...

Me plante y el tuvo que detenerse. Le solte la mano. Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y lo mire detenidamente. De repente estuve segura de lo que iba a decir pero no estaba preparada para ello.

Jacob frunció el ceño de modo que las cejas casi se tocaron proyectando una profundida sombre sobre sus ojos oscuros como boca de lobo cuando perforaron los mios con la mirada.

Estoy enamorado de ti bella----dijo con voz firme y decidida---. Te quiero y deseria que dejaras el pasado atrás, y me escogieras a mi y a el no por que aunque sean duras mis palabras el se ha ido, y yo estoy aquí bella, estoy para ti, para protegerte de todo, se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo pero necesito soltar la verdad para que sepas cuales son tus opciones. No me gustaría que la falta de comunicación se interpusiera en nuestro camino.

Clave mis ojos en el durante un minuto sin saber que decir. No se me ocurria nada.

Comenze a hablar pero nada se me entendía.

--¿Qué dices?.---volvio a decir para después reírse.

--Jake…yo…..----senti como algo se me pegara en la garganta. Intente aclarármela---. Yo no puedo…quiero decir yo no…

--Bella solo quiero que sepas que siempre estare a tu lado siendo lo que sea…tu amigo…tu hermano…tu novio…tu compañero lo que sea.---me susurro para después tomarme la cara entre sus manos --- Se que tu estas embarazada pero en estos meses amo a esos bebes como a ti.—murmuro mientras su cara estaba centímetros de la mia.

---Yo no se aun, yo no lo he....no se si pueda volver a enamo...---

---solo intento decirte que trates de ser feliz...conmigo, intentalo si no lo haces te sentirías asi todos los días, mira bells se que en este momento soy egoísta por decirte que intentes ser feliz conmigo pero es algo que no puedo evitar.---me dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en la mia.

--Yo aun lo amo jake.—susurre y vi en su mirada odio y tristeza.

También a me quieres a mi.---me recordó. Alzo la mano para cuando empece a protestar--. Se que no de la misma manera pero el no toda tu vida, ya no. Quizá lo fue una vez pero se marcho y no va a volver por que es idiota al ver que eres una mujer hermosa grandiosa amable y una persona estupenda es un idiota por haberte dejado ir.---me dijo y de repente me sentí feliz ante sus palabras.

"almenos alguien cree que soy alguien estupenda" pensé y rei ante mi pensamiento por que sabia que no era verdad.

"te mientes a ti misma bella" pensé de nuevo.

Sacudi mi cabeza.

Estare luchando por ti en cada momento solo quiero que me digas que aceptas ser parte de mi vida y tu me dejas entrar a tu corazón no se como entrare en el pero lo hare.—me prometió.

Dude unos momentos.

Comenzaremos despacio bella como tu quieras.—me dijo y de nuevo volvió a tomar mi mano y entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos

---bien te dare...una oportunidad pero no estoy segura de poder enamorarme de ti jacob y no quiero bastante rapido.--dije

--Y….que tal si comenzamos asi.---me dijo en ese momento recibi un beso en la mejilla.

Buen comienzo.---dije no sabia si esto estaba bien o resultaría bien pero lo intentaría. Aunque no quisiera que fuera verdad Edward se había ido de verdad.

*****fin del flash back******

En ese momento oi como la puerta se abria.

"jake" pensé

Corri pasando por el lado de Edward.

--BELLA.---gritaron desde la parte de abajo.

--Que paso?.---dije y en el momento que baje las escaleras me quede paralizada. Ahí estaba mi jake todo lastimado y inconsiente.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente y me acerque a el que se encontraba en el sillón. Me inque en el suelo y comencé a acariciar su rostro. Abrio los ojos mostrando una sonrisa.

--Ho…la.—dijo dolido

--Hola.---susurre.

--No sabemos lo que paso solo encontramos a leah paul y jake en las mismas condiciones.---dijo jared.

--LEAH.—dije asustada

--Si.---susurro seth

--¿Dónde esta?.---dije y ellos me sonrieron.

--Ella esta en casa de Emily sam esta con ellos leah esta consiente mejor que jake ya que ella no tuvo una pelea con una loba la cual se nos escapo.—dijo jared volvi mi mirada a jake quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

--oh jake...vas a estar bien.

Le bese su mejilla y su frente. Pero no sus labios.

recorde el dia que por primera vez habia besado a jacob black

****flash back****

--Jake dejame.—dije riendo mientras el me cargaba

--No ahora tienes que pagar tu deuda.—me dijo mientras reíamos.

--Ey vamos no tengo que cumplirlo por favor, ten piedad de una mujer embarazada.---dije y el solto una carcajada.

--- no no tendre piedad, para que aceptabas jugar conmigo poker.---dijo y yo rei.

---No sabia cuan bueno eras en eso.—dije y el me dejo en el suelo o mas bien arena.

---Tienes que cumplir ahora dame mi beso.---exigio.

Me acerque de rápido y se lo di en la mejilla y el gruño.

--Ya te lo di.—dije y comenze a correr por la arena.

--A donde vas?.----me grito persiguiéndome.

De repente me atrapo por detrás y comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire.

--Ahh jake dejame.---grite riendo.

Me acosto en la arena y el sobre mi.

Acaricie su mejilla.

Te amo bella.—susurro

y….yo.---dije aunque mis palabras no eran del todo verdaderas.

---Aunque no te escaparas de mi.---susurro mientras los dos reimos entonces sentí como me tomaba en brazos.

--JAKE.---grite y vi como el paraba.

--Que?.---dijo asustado

--Vas a mojar mis ropas.---hice un puchero y el se rio.

---Bueno entonces….---me bajo y se quito la camisa y me quito los tenis.

--no yo no me quitare ninguna ropa no soy tan exibionista como tu.--le dije y comenze a correr de nuevo y el se volvió a reir y me volvió a atrapar por detrás haciendo que cayéramos a la arena.

---Por que escapas de mi soy un perrito bueno.---dijo y yo rei.

---Si ya lo creo.---murmure y el miro mis labios.

Me debes un beso de verdad bella.---me dijo acercándose a mi.

Me dio miedo que me besara, me devatia entre besarlo o no.

--Ya te lo di.---susurre y el acerco su boca a la mia.

--No como yo esperaba.---dije y el me sonrio.

---no te dare otro beso jacob black.--dije poniendome seria

---por favor....---me hizo un puchero --- por favor...

sabia que se aprovecharia si lo besaba.

---esta bien.--dije insegura

---no te preocupes no muerdo..o a menos que tu quieras.--dijo riendo

---limitate a besarme jacob.

---como digas...te pierdes de lo mejor

de pronto sus labios se estallaron contra los mios casi con violencia. Sus labios eran calientes y no frios eran suaves pero no tanto como los de...el.

durante ese tiempo sus labios, desconcertantemente suaves y calidos intentaban forzar una respuesta en los mios.

Esos labios que me besaban ahora no eran los que tanto anhelaba, eran distintos.

no se en que momento deje de pensar y me deje llevar. Mi mente se desconecto de mi cuerpo y comenze a reponder aquel beso. Mis dedos se afianzaron de su pelo para acercarlo a mi. En ese momento parecia que eramos uno solo.

separo sus labios de los mios y me levanto con sierta delicadeza.

---como ese beso esperaba.--dijo y solte una risa nerviosa

---wow valla beso.--alcaze a decir

****fin del flash back*****

---Bella, vamos a llevarlo a la habitación te parece.---dijo seth

---Si, ¿oie jared puedes hacerme un favor?.—dije y el asintió.

---Puedes ir al aeropuerto por Rachell y rebecca.---dije y el me miro emocionado.

---Si claro subimos a jake a la habitación y vamos al aeropuerto.---me dijo.

Subi a la habitación donde prepare la cama para jake.

---Asi que el perro viene herido y tu lo consuelas con te amos falsos.---me dijo la voz de jo a mis espaldas.

---Mira a ti no te importa y sabes no te quiero aquí puedo decirles a la manada que te saquen de aquí.—dije y ella rio.

---Puedo permanecer aquí el tiempo que se me plazca gracias a esto.---dijo enseñándome un medallón hermoso y en el centro tenia un pequeño lobo aullando.

---Bella no te mientas, tu sigues queriendo a Edward se te ve en los ojos, pero te digo algo querida....---se me acerco---jamas lo tendras y ese perro lo utilizas como distraccion y segun la familia cullen eres una santa.

---Se llama Jacob y no es un pasatiempo y de que si pueda tener a edward no lo se pero si se que el es el padre de mis hijos algo que tu jamas le daras.--le rete

vi como la furia y la ira inundaba su rostro y alzaba su mano para bofetearme cuando de pronto la dejo en el aire.

Jo me miro extrañada de repente su mano se volvió a su costado.

"que paso" pensé y ella me miro con rabia.

Tu hiciste…---

---Pueden dar paso necesitamos llevar a este chico a la cama.---dijo quil riéndose.

Jo le dedico una sonrisa y se fue

Los chicos la miraron sospechosos y después volvieron a su trabajo. Dejaron a jake en la cama.

--Gracias chicos.—susurre mientras me sentaba a un lado de el.

--Bella jake esta herido aun asi quieres que traigamos a un doctor.---me dijo quil y jake rio.

--No es necesario….quil es solo unos rasguños, pasara pronto.---le contesto y yo gruñi.

--Ok jake si necesitas algo bella no tardes en llamarnos.---me dijo jared saliendo de ahí.

--Jacob déjame ver las heridas.---dije mientras le quitaba la camiseta rota.

---Y esta camisa?—dije mientras la examinaba

---Es de Jared no traía camisa y al menos me prestó la suya.—dijo y me sonrió.

Volví mi mirada a su pecho que estaba demasiado herido. Había por doquier rasguños y cortas grandes y profundas.

La habitación comenzó a marearme.

La sangre olía entre tentadora y detestable

--Bella calma es mejor que tomes un poco de aire.---susurro y yo negué con la cabeza.

--Estoy…bien.-dije con dificultad

---Bella sal un momento toma aire y después regresas.---me dijo y volví a negar.

---no seas testaruda, sal un momento.---volvió a decir.

me sentí mareada y de repente todo se volvió negro

No

---Creo que se golpeo mucho la cabeza.---susurro una voz dulce y sedosa.

---Jake que le hiciste, quieres matarla con tu sangre.---se rio otra persona.

---ey, no es mi culpa ella quería quedarse no podía hacer nada estaba herido. —se defendió Jake.

---valla que bells es rara, como no le puede disgustar el olor a perro huele fatal.---dijo la voz de Emmett y la habitación se inundo de risas y gruñidos.

---No es un perro.---susurre y muchos soltaron un "bella"

---Oh bella bellita como estas.---dos brazos fríos me tomaron por la cintura.

---que...que me paso?.—dije y en eso ella rio.

----Valla si que aquí tienes muchos peligros hermanita bellita.---me dijo Emmett y vi que a mi alrededor estaba Emmett, Alice, los lobos, Jake, Billy bueno todos excepto dos personas. Edward y Jo.

---te desmayaste al oler la sangre de Jacob. —dijo entrando a la habitación.

"OH ES RAQUEL" pensé con alegría.

En ese momento me pare y Alice me soltó dejándome abrazar a Rachel y a Rebecca

---oh por dios, dios chicas hace años que nos veía.---dije y ellas rieron.

----también te extrañamos Bella.---me susurro Raquel.

----y lo pasaremos genial.--dijo Rebecca

---Ya lo creo. —dijo Alice bastante ¿celosa? ¿Enojada?

Eso iba a ir de alguna manera mal.

*****

Hola chicas perdón por no a ver subido en tantos meses pero les prometo que volveré a subir más pronto, subiré todos los viernes dale. Por fis dejen un review solo aprieten el botoncito verde jeje nos vemos besos.


	16. elegir

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos para realizar esta historia.**

* * *

Charper 16: elegir

Jo pov.

---dime Edward Cullen ¿es a ella a quien quieres?---le dije mientras ponía mis manos en mi cadera

--- Cálmate, Jo ella…--lo interrumpí

---- ¿Volviste a forks por ella verdad?

---- Sí

---- y por qué demonios me trajiste aquí Edward.---le dije con dolor

---- Perdón

---- Un solo perdón no te salvara Edward.—dije con odio

---- Ella es mi vida Jo y creo que es hora de que comprendas eso, ella es la madre de mis hijos. —dijo con amor

--- Pues escúchame muy bien Cullen, yo aun tengo contacto con los volturis y sabes que en minutos pueden venir a exterminar esas criaturas y a tu familia y a esos malditos asquerosos lobos.--- dije con odio

---- No…no harías eso.---dijo

---- Ay, por favor tu sabes que yo fui una de las guardias de lo volturis, no me conoces Edward y te garantizo que en menos de 1 segundo te puedo matar, pero… no lo hare ni tampoco a tu despreciable familia, porque a pesar de todo les guardo un poco de cariño, pero si no quieres que tus hijos e incluso la inútil de Isabella muera junto con tu familia y la manda tendras que estar conmigo. Como mi prometido.---dije sonriendo

"O quieres ver morir a todos ellos" pensé

---- No aceptare eso. —dijo con voz firme

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció

----Entonces enfréntate a tus consecuencias, y la primera que morirá es Isabella.---dije mientras me dirijia a la puerta.

-----¡NO¡.—grito y me lanzo hacia una de las ventanas

Me levante del suelo y lo vi acercarse----Tanto tu como yo somos vampiros y también te puedo matar.—dijo mientras tomaba del cuello

Lo mire mientras comenzaba a ejercer mi poder en el.

Me dejo caer y empecé a golpearlo mentalmente.

---- Si no quieres que siga solo di que aceptas mi propuesta Edward.—dije

----Yo…no…aceptare. —dijo y lo lance lejos hacia el bosque.

---- Se que hay vampiros aquí Edward, y no exactamente son desconocidos.---dije agachándome para tocarlo pero se alejo de mi.

---- Te estás poniendo difícil Cullen y sabes que eso no me gusta pero tu decides te doy un día Edward, si tu respuesta es un si veme entonces en tu prado pero si no apareces antes de que den las 12:00 quizá la primera muerta será Renesme o quiza Anthony pero de algo si te aseguro la que sufrirá mucho será Isabella.---dije con odio y comencé a correr lejos de el.

Bella pov.

---Jake.---le regañe y me miro con ojos de suplica

----por favor bellita, por favor.---me suplico y negué

---- Siiiii bella ándale no seas así, te lo suplico, hace mucho que no te veo y además sabes que la duende cuidara de tus hijos.---dijo Raquel con suplica

---- Por fiss y te prometemos no volverle a hacer nada a la duende.—me dijo Rebecca

**** flash back**

_--- ¿Bella me dejas cargar a tu bebe?—me pregunto Rebecca_

_----Claro. —dije y tomo en brazos a Allie quien comenzó a llorar._

_----shh nena soy tu tía—dijo con amor_

_---- jaja, si como no—se burlo Alice desde la puerta_

_----Alice por favor—dije _

_----Es una bebe muy hermosa Bella, se parece mucho a ti, pero nada a jake.—dijo y trague en seco_

_---Valla, hasta quisieras que la bebe tuviera cara de perro, sin ofender.—dijo rose _

_----Chicas calma, no hay motivos para pelear.—dije y Raquel entro._

_----Bella, tenemos que hablar.—me dijo con voz dura_

_Suspire_

_---ok, vamos afuera.—dije y ella asintió _

_Caminamos por la playa hasta que ella hablo._

_----Bella se que mi hermano es un lobo, me lo acaba de decir y debo admitir que estoy impresionada y me quería comentar sobre otras cosas sobrenaturales…pero no estoy preparada para oir mas, nunca pensé que lo que nos contaba Billy fuera verdad.—dijo y sonreí_

_----¿No te asusta tener un hermano licántropo?.—pregunte _

_----Mas bien la pregunta es para ti ¿no te asusta tener un novio licántropo?.—dijo y mi sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco._

"_valla la diferencia entre la oración "novio vampiro" y "novio licántropo" pensé _

_---- A decir verdad, no me aterra creo que para mi es igual.—murmure_

_----Pero no lo solo de eso me entere Bella…..—_

_---- ¿Te dijo que los bebes, no son de él verdad?---_

_----- Así es, y quiso hablarme sobre….los fríos… y no quiero saber si hay vampiros aquí Bella, me asusta saber más…pero el punto si Jake no es el padre ¿Quién lo es bella.—pregunto mientras paraba y me tomaba de las manos._

_----- Debes saber la verdad, no quiero que tengas una impresión mala de mi, que creas que engatuse a tu hermano para que mis pequeños tengan un techo, ni creas que mi padre me corrió de mi casa y es por el hecho de que estoy aquí…. —_

_----No creo eso Bella pero…quiero saber por qué paso todo esto—me miro detenidamente._

_----Es muy complicado y te diré que aun me duele todo esto, porque a pesar de tener a mis hijos a Jake, el vacio en mi corazón sigue, el había sido mi vida Raquel, el era un vampiro y yo una humana era algo prohibido como sabrás pero creo que es verdad lo que dicen "el amor puede con todo" pero no tanto, quizá fue que no fui suficiente para el así que antes de su partida yo quede embarazada de él, extraño pero así fue, se acercaba la graduación y hice creer a Charlie que me fui con René pero vine con Jake, después de tiempo mi cuerpo fue cambiando y había una amenazaba…cuando él estaba…unos vampiros me atacaban y Victoria me amenazaba y Jake se convirtió de un momento a otro en lobo, Sam y la manada la mataron a victoria, pero paso algo mi cuerpo fue cambiando durante el embarazo.---dije insegura de su ración_

_---Si supongo que creció tu estomago y fuiste teniendo antojos….---_

_---No cambios así, mi cuerpo cambio, como si estuviera transformándome en…vampiro.---dije y ella se quedo en shock_

_----Eres….un…._

_----no del todo, soy mitad humana y mitad vampiro fue quizás una reacción del embarazo pero hace poco los Cullen la familia del vinieron, no sé porque pero el volvió con otra y ahora quiere su titulo de padre. —dije y ella volteo hacia el mar._

_---Dije que no quería saber más sobre los vampiros y los lobos y ahora me entero que hablo con una hibrida. —murmuro_

_----Y lo peor…es que lo sigo amando pero no sé…no quiero lastimar a Jacob él sabe lo que siento pero quiere conquistarme y sabe que con la presencia de él es muy complicado….aquella joven de ojos dorados se llama Alice y es la hermana de él.—dije y ella me miro _

_---Bella te considero mi amiga pero no dejare que juegues con mi hermano, sea lo que sea él es mi hermano.---me dijo con dureza_

_---no quiero jugar con el Raquel—le asegure_

_---Espero que las cosas se arreglen pronto—me dijo y me abrazo._

_---De todos modos siento que ellos son mis sobrino.—me susurro y reí._

_---Espero que hables con Rebecca.—dije y ella asintió._

_---lo hare.—me dijo y volvimos hacia la casa y entonces pare en seco._

_Alice estaba llena de leche al igual que Rose y Rebecca y Jake se reían._

_----Bien hecho hermano.—Rebecca choco los cinco con Jake_

_----Jacob Black ¿Qué hiciste?.—le pregunte mientras me acercaba a alice quien maldecía y Rose miraba con odio a Jake._

_---Wow, eso si es un espectáculo—dijo Raquel._

_----¿pero que les paso o más bien que sucedió?.—pregunte_

_----Ese maldito chucho infeliz me dejo caer toda la leche y su hermana me tiro la harina.—dijo Rose y solté una risita_

_----Bella ni se te ocurra reírte.—me amenazo Alice._

_---Ok, pero es mejor que vallan a su casa a cambiarse—dije y ellas asintieron y se fueron._

_----Jacob Black, estas en serios problemas como se les ocurre hacer eso.—dije y él me miro con cara de "no rompo ningún plato" _

_----Vamos bella sabes que fue divertido. —me dijo aun riéndose_

_----Si lo fue pero tendrán sus consecuencias—dije entrando a la casa _

*** fin del flash back**

Y ahora me encontraba aquí en la habitación con tres jóvenes pidiéndome que me aviente junto con ellos de un acantilado.

----chicos no lo sé….además no puedo aprovecharme tanto de los Cullen que por cierto ¿Dónde están?.---pregunte

----se fueron en cuanto fuiste a dar la vuelta con Raquel.—dijo jake

---- Valla, pues chicos mejor será para la próxima quiero pasar un tiempo con mis bebes.---dije y ellos asintieron.

-----Vamos nosotros Jake quieres?.—pregunto Rebecca

---- Mmm no me gustaría dejar a bella aquí.---dijo y en eso Leah entro

----No se quedara sola—dijo y le sonreí

----gracias Leah, entonces me voy bella--- se me acerco y me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios---cuida a los bebes y a ti.—dijo y asentí

En cuanto se fueron Leah suspiro.

---No sé cómo puedes hacer esto, tu amas al chupasangre por que estas con Jake.—me dijo y suspire pesadamente

----El ama a otra Leah.—le dije y negó

--- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?.—pregunto

----Quizá por que están juntos, quizá… el está enamorado de ella.—dije y ella rio

---Bella, si estuviera enamorado de ella estaría todo momento con ella y viniera solo a ver a los bebes pero no el viene a ver a ambos a ti y a ellos. Te ama y debes elegir bella, elegir entre dos chicos que te aman o un Cullen o un Black.---dijo y suspire

----Creo que esa decisión cada uno de ellos se la tienen que ganar porque en este mismo momento no se a quien decidir si me decido por Edward se que Jo no se ira de su lado y si decido por Jacob tengo miedo que Edward se valla porque aunque lo niegue lo amo Leah lo amo el es mi vida pero Jacob también lo es, es mi mejor amigo y tengo miedo de lastimarlo.—dije y me abrazo mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

---no sé qué hacer Leah.—dije

----por que no vamos con los bebes han pasado un buen rato solos.—dijo Leah tratando de animarme.

---Esta bien—le dije y fuimos con los bebes.

Edward pov.

***horas después***

Estaba en la sala con todos ahí.

---Que harás Edward?. —pregunto Carlisle

----Creo que….aceptare. —dije

---Creo que lo más conveniente es que le digas a Bella y a la manada. —dijo Alice

----NO, no lo hare, no quiero que ella este con miedo pero si debo decirle que me espere un poco más, necesito idear un plan para desasirme de Jo y lo que me tiene más preocupado es que dijo que había más vampiros aquí y no eran desconocidos para ella. ---dije y Esme me abrazo.

----Hijo, quiero que sepas que te apoyaremos en todo. —me susurro

----Gracias y creo que es hora de que vaya a su encuentro.---murmure

----Que te vaya bien.—dijo Jasper.

---Gracias. —dicho esto me dirigía a donde iba a condenarme a estar con alguien que no amaba.

"ojala todo fuera mas sencillo" pensé

Hola chicas perdón por no haber subido ayer pero aun no tenía todo el capitulo completo pero bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno díganme solo aprieten el botoncito verde. Nos vemos el viernes.


	17. el no es su padre

Charper 17: El no es su padre

Edward pov.

La vida da millones de giros inesperados, pero jamás llegue a creer que mi vida iba a ser tan desdichada.

Me imaginaba toda mi vida inmortal junto con bella, pero ahora solo puedo ver dolor y más dolor en mi futuro. Y es inevitable querer tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos amándola por siempre. Pero con ese trato que habíamos echo no se podía hacer nada.

****flash back***

_---Valla así que ya te decidiste y…dime ¿voy a tener que matar a tu familia e hijos?—dijo mientras caminaba por el prado mientras sonreía._

_--- ¿Cómo fue que encontraste este prado?—pregunte y gruño._

_Me había citado en el lugar que solo era de Bella y mío._

_--- Eso querido no tiene importancia lo que sí tiene importancia es que me digas la respuesta a lo que te propuse—me dijo y yo rea._

_---¿Por qué tanto interés en mi?—pregunte y en un momento me tenia acorralado en un árbol y con sus dos manos en mi cuello._

_----Mi paciencia tiene un límite Edward así que ¿dime cuál es tu respuesta?—volvió a decir_

_----Aun no lo tengo decidido—dije lanzándola al otro lado del prado._

_----El tiempo que me hagas esperar es el tiempo que tu familia sufrirá…te lo repito Edward no solo soy yo---se acerco a mí a velocidad sobre humana—Hay guardias de los volturis y son mis amigos Edward…puedo en dos segundos desaparecer a todos tus seres queridos—me susurro en el oído._

_---no lo harías—dije y ella rio_

_--- ¿Por qué no lo haría? _

_---Por que sufrirían lo mismo que TU sufriste.—dije y ella se alejo mirándome con odio._

_---No sabes nada sobre Edward Cullen….el hecho que te haya contado una parte de mi vida no es para que deduzcas que no soy capaz de matar a unos estúpidos bebes y a tu familia…no me interesa todo lo que a mi me hayan hecho._

_--- ¿En verdad eres tan….-me corto_

_---…sádica, mala quizá todo lo que quieras decir pero yo te quiero a mi lado y si matar a todo el mundo para mantenerte a mi lado lo hare.—me dijo _

_---¿Por qué me quieres? ¿Por qué a mi?_

_--- Quiero al hombre mas hermoso del mundo, amable, sexy, pero sobre todo quiero ese amor que le demuestras a esa me lo des a mi.—me dijo _

_---Pero jamás te ama….---Me tapo la boca con sus dos manos._

_---No, no, shh no lo digas, vas a arruinar todo si dices esa frase, por que se que te arrepentirás así que mejor dime mi amor….¿aceptas mi trato?_

_Me quito las manos de mi boca _

_---Acepto.—dije bajando la mirada y ella comenzó a reír y a dar aplausos._

_---Veras que te ayudare a enamorarte de mi—dijo abrazándome—pero claro van a ver reglas mi amor….primero no puedes acercarte demasiado a Isabella, segundo podrás permanecer con tus hijos cuando yo también este, y claro tendrás que hacerme caso en todo lo que yo te ordene.—me dijo y yo asentí._

_---Ahora quiero que me beses Edward.—me susurro _

_Acerco su rostro al mío y yo solo presione mis labios contra sus fríos y muertos labios._

"_lo lamento mi bella" pensé _

_--Oh y tendrás que actuar ante todos que me amas —dijo tomándome de la mano_

_--Como gustes Jo.—dije secamente._

_****fin del flash back***_

No sabía que iba a ser de mi mañana, sabía que todos corrían peligro si yo me separaba de aquella mujer, y los que menos querían que sufrieran eran mis hijos.

"mis hijos" pensé mientras suspiraba.

Esos dos bebes los adoraba habían crecido tan rápido.

Tan solo habían pasado algunas semanas desde el día que hice el pacto con Jo y mis pequeños habían crecido tanto, por lo menos de parte de Anthony.

Renesme se mantenía en un crecimiento como el de un bebe normal. Habíamos llevado a los bebes días después del trato. Ver a bella con mis hijos había sido la visión mas hermosa que había tenido.

****flash back***

_Bella tenia en brazos a Nessie quien dormía plácidamente mientras yo sostenía a Anthony que también dormía. Sonrei._

_--- ¿Entonces porque Anthony esta mas grande que Allie?—pregunto Bells._

_---No sabría decirles lo que sucede exactamente pero tengo una teoría sobre ello, Bella me has dicho que Renesme ha estado rechazando la sangre ¿no?_

_Bella asintió _

_-Bien pues tengo la creencia que en el momento de que ella esta rechazando la sangre y se alimenta de comida humana su cuerpo esta reaccionando como el de un bebe normal, mas Anthony ha aceptado la sangre no quiere decir que sea un niño de la luna puesto que también ingiere comida humana pero no tanto como Nessie._

_--¿Entonces mi hija crecerá como una niña normal?-pregunto bella y Carlisle negó._

_--No lo se pero no creo que valla ser normal, necesito examinarla y ver cómo va desarrollándose, puesto que al crecer va creciendo lento pero no normal puede en dos meses parecer una niña de 5 meses, mas Anthony con tener dos meses puede parecer casi un niño de 1 año. Es muy raro y también hay la posibilidad de que más tarde Nessie acepte la sangre. _

_--¿y sobre sus poderes?.—pregunte _

_--Valla pues Anthony ha demostrado que tiene el poder de localizar a las personas por eso cuando nació por lo que platico Bella vio a Edward y Alice preparar la habitación de los bebes…claro algún día la verán.—dijo Carlisle _

_---¿Y Allie?.—pregunte _

_---No lo se no ha demostrado tener algún poder pero quiza mas adelante.—dijo _

_En ese momento Anthony comenzó a abrir sus ojos._

"_¿Dónde estoy?" pensó mirando a todos lados._

_----Hola campeón, estas en casa de tus abuelos.—dije y me miro_

"_¿papi?"pensó de nuevo_

_----Si soy tu papa.—dije y Carlisle rio._

"_¿Y mami?" pensó y mire a Bella_

_---Quiere hablar o estar contigo.—le dije y ella se levanto pero Carlisle le tomo del hombro._

_----Puedo cargar a….---no termino de decir cuando bella ya estaba dándole la bebe con delicadeza._

_----Eres su abuelo claro que puedes cargarla.—le dijo y sonreí._

_----paa..pa—murmuro Anthony_

"_ahh que difícil es hablar" pensó mientras reia._

_----Haz hablado.—dijo bella cargándolo y dándole algunas vueltas._

_Anthony comenzó a reír._

"_valla mami está contenta muy contenta por que hable" pensó y volví a reír_

_---Comienza a hablar es muy buen proceso.—dijo Carlisle mirando a mi hija._

_---Y pronto esta princesa también lo hará.—murmuro._

_En eso sono su celular de bella y comenzó a leer lo que parecía que era un mensaje._

_----Es un momento muy especial pero tengo que irme.—dijo _

_--- ¿Bella podrías traer a los bebes cada tercer día para revisarlos y claro que vea a mis nietos?—pregunto y Bella rio._

_---Claro que si Carlisle y Esme estará muy feliz de ver más a sus nietos._

_---Supongo que eso es todo, gracias Carlisle—le dije y él me sonrió_

_****fin Del flash back***_

Suspire.

Era frustrante no poder tener la vida perfecta que quisiera tener ahora.

-Edward, ¿quieres platicar un poco?-pregunto Esme desde la puerta.

Observe de nuevo el paisaje desde mi ventana.

-No sé de qué serviría Esme-dije con un toque de indiferencia.

-¿Dónde está Jo?

-Fue a cazar-dije con indiferencia y dolor.

-Edward… ¿estás seguro de hacer esto? ¿De permanecer con ella?—dijo tomándome de la mano.

-No quiero que ustedes ni mis hijos ni mucho menos Bella sufran por mi causa.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Bella?—sugirió- explícale lo que está sucediendo.

-Lo hare Esme pero también hay cosas que me tienen preocupado, Jo revelo inconscientemente que hay vampiros aquí y no son comunes, de alguna forma Alice no los vio venir y no ve las acciones es como si no estuvieran pero lo están, necesito averiguar el porqué están aquí. Necesito avisar a los lobos para que estén alertas. –dije

-Edward ¿Por qué no hablas primero con bella sobre lo que sucedió con Jo?

-Si lo hare pero necesito que todos ustedes esten presentes en el momento que se los diga a los lobos puedes decirle a Carlisle y a todos que los necesito a la Push en unas cuantas horas-dije y ella asintió.

-cuenta con ello.

**Jake pov. ****  
**

**Me mantenía por una forma extraño sabia que entre aquel chupasangre y entre Bella había todavía un tipo de conexión. El la quería ella también pero ella se sentía demasiado lastimada como para poder volver con el y demasiado débil como para dejarme y su novia de aquel chupasangre hacia que todo se volviera un imposible para ellos, me siento entre lastimado-feliz por que cuando estoy con ella todo se vuelve mas fácil. Estoy enamorado claro pero siempre el tiene que estar aquí. Bella había aceptado que los Cullen vieran a los bebes. ****  
**

**--Jake, ¿Qué piensas?.—pregunto sonriéndome**

**--En el ataque de esa loba me tiene un poco inquieto-mentí**

**--Igual a mi y quisiera ir a ver a Charlie-me dijo**

**--Te parece si vamos mañana a verlo—sugerí**

**--Claro me encantaría.**

**--Sabes que te amo Bella.**

**---Yo…..Jake**

**Me acerque poco a poco a su rostro. Era perfecta para mí.**

**No se opuso a mi acercamiento por lo que me acerque un poco más a sus labios quería probar de nuevo sus hermosos labios.**

**De pronto se abrió la puerta haciendo que me separara de ella y ahí estaba el chupasangre.******

**---Perdón ¿los interrumpí?---pregunto asomándose****  
****---De hecho si y espero que saques tu maldito trasero de mi cuarto.---dije con enojo y el alzo una ceja.****  
****----Necesito hablar contigo bella.-- le dijo ignorando mi comentario y ella asintió.****  
****----Solo déjame aclarar algunas cosas con Jacob y ahora hablamos.--le dijo en forma seria.****  
****----claro.--contesto y se fue.******

**Voltee a ver a Bella enojo y ella se rio al verla. La abrase y bese su cuello.******

**---Jake.--me regaño ****  
****---No puedo enamorarte mientras el esta aquí.---le dije y ella me miro.****  
****---Jake... es solo que...dame un poco de tiempo más.---susurro y me abrazo y comenzó a sollozar.**

**---mama.--dijo Anthony entrando por la puerta. **

**Caminaba hacia nosotros con ojos llorosos.****  
****---Hey, campeón que paso ¿tuviste un mal sueño?.--dije cargándolo y el asintió.****  
****---había niños con ojod rojod y ladtimaban a todod.---lloro y lo abrase.****  
****--- ¿Niños? ¿Con ojos rojos?--pregunto bella mientras se quedaba en shock.****  
****---era un feo sueño mami.--dijo y ella lo alzo en brazos.****  
****---ya mi niño no llores solo fue....un sueño.--le dijo y en ese momento Edward se encontraba en la habitación******

**---Que le hiciste?--me pregunto mientras se le acercaba a bella y a Anthony.****  
****---Nada.--dije con seguridad mientras me acercaba a bella.****  
****---fue un sueño horridble papi.--dijo Anthony.****  
****--- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?--pregunto Edward ******

**"estúpido, si el niño te dijo que tuvo un mal sueño es porque lo tuvo" pensé y él me fulmino con la mirada.******

**----quieres de dejar de pensar estupideces perro.---dijo y me reí.****  
****----quieres dejar de actuar como un idiota.---dije y el gruño.****  
****----Edward basta.---le ordeno bella y Anthony comenzó a llorar mas.****  
****-----No estoy cansado de que el siga aquí como si fuera el padre de Anthony.--grito y comencé a enojarme.****  
****----creo que tengo más derecho de tener el titulo de padre mas que tu.---dije y se acerco peligrosamente a mi pero bella lo detuvo.****  
****----YA BASTA LOS DOS.---nos grito y Anthony comenzó a llorar mas fuerte.****  
****----pequeño...shh ya paso.--le susurro bella****  
****----ven acá campeón.---le dije y el extendió sus bracitos para que lo cargara.******

**Edward gruño y bella se le puso en frente.******

**---Basta Edward.--le dijo y el me miro.****  
****---lleva a Anthony a su cuarto.--me indico bella.****  
****---pero....--****  
****---por favor Jake.---me dijo y asentí con derrota****  
****---mami...no quiero que peleen.---dijo Anthony con ojos llorosos.****  
****---vamos campeón solo van....a hablar.--le susurre y bella sonrió.****  
****---ve con Nessi ahora vamos con ustedes.---le dijo Edward****  
****----me prometen que no van a pelear--dijo Anthony y ellos asintieron.****  
****----vamos campeón, hay que ver donde se metió tu linda hermana.--le dije y el sonrió.******

**---bella.---le dije ****  
****----si?.---****  
****---si me necesitas no estaré lejos.--le dije y ella asintió.****  
**

**Bella pov.******

**---De que quieres hablar?---dije con indiferencia.******

**"duele" pensé******

**---de la situación en la que estamos acaso ¿Jacob va a ser su padre postizo de Anthony y de Renesme?.--me dijo con repugnancia y lo mire con enojo.****  
****---Acaso…..en algún tiempo tu…..novia… no se va a creer la madre de mis hijos?---pregunte recordando mi sueño y el enarco una ceja****  
****----Jo no va a hacer eso….nadie va a conseguir remplazarte pero ¿a mi me remplazaras bella?.—pegunto **

**----Jacob no te esta remplazando Edward. Esta siendo el…..---me corto**

**----Si esta siendo el padre de mis hijos ¿eso quieres decir?---me dijo con odio****  
****----Jacob no esta siendo el padre de los niños.---susurre y el negó.****  
****----Pues se comporta como si lo fuera.--me dijo y negué.****  
****----El estuvo cuando tu no lo estuviste.---me defendí y entrecerró los ojos.******

**Se acerco a mí y yo me aleje.****  
****---por favor Edward vete.--le dije y el negó****  
****---maldita sea, vete ahora.---le grite pegándole en el pecho y el tomo mis muñecas.****  
****----volví por algo....por ti y no me voy a ir hasta que consiga un perdon y tu amor.---me dijo y reí****  
****----Así pues eso lo hubieras pensado cuando besaste los labios de esa vampira.--le dije y me solté de su agarre.****  
****---ahora ni tu fuerza me puede mantener en un solo lugar, tu quisiste irte...tu quisiste escapar de mi corazón.---le dije con dolor****  
****---pero nunca te deje de amar.--dijo y negué.****  
****----a eso se le llama amor--susurre---Si me amaras jamás me hubieras dejado tan destrozada.**A eso no se le llama amor.****

**Me miro con ojos lleno de enojo.******

**--ES QUE NO PUEDES COMPRENDERLO.---me grito tomando de mi rostro ****  
****---QUE NO COMPRENDO....NO COMPRENDO POR QUE VOLVISTE POR MI CUANDO ESTABAS CON OTRA...NO COMPRENDO POR QUE CRITICAS A JACOB CUANDO EL INTENTA HACERME FELIZ...NO COMPRENDO POR QUE SIGUES CON ELLA NO COMPRENDO POR QUE NO VUELVES…..no comprendo Edward---susurre y me eche a llorar.******

**---bella.--susurro y me abrazo******

**Me sentía tan bien en sus brazos era como si nunca nada hubiera pasado....como si el nunca se hubiera ido...como si solo fuera suya. ******

**"solo tuya" pensé****  
**  
? ¿ Pov.

—Aww… Que romántico.. Lástima que la película se vaya a acabar tan pronto... apropósito—Dijo La pequeña chica a mi lado…sus ojos rojos cual fuego.. Resplandecían en la oscuridad… ella sonreía maliciosamente… Después de lo dicho

—Zelesis… Querida, Ya sabes que hacer—Le dije y ella negó débilmente entre sollozos

—Aro... Mi amo… No me obligue a hacer esto… Por favor—Me suplicó, y Caius rió

—quieres volver a ver a tu hermana?—le Pregunto sarcásticamente y ella asintió

—Entonces… ¡HAZ LO QUE SE TE PIDE!—Le gritó y la abofeteo

—Caius, no seas grosero, ella sabe muy bien que hasta que no veamos resultados… su querida hermana.. le irá muy bien en Italia hospedada por nuestros "amables Guardias— Le sonreí a ella que ahora se encontraba en el suelo.. Escupiendo sangre

—Scarlett… amore mío… Porque no ayudas a Zelesis.. Con su misión y acaban con esto de una vez?—Dijo Marcus

—Aro… ya está todo listo, dentro de poco.. Los Cullen y esa manada no nos darán más problemas—Dijo sonriendo

—Excelente… Gracias Cauis—

—Vamos Zeel… Hay trabajo que hacer—Le dijo Scarlett a Zeel… sonriendo con malicia… y ella asintió

Hola chicas awww perdón por no haber subido los viernes que había dicho que subiría pero bueno no había podido subir el capitulo y de nuevo mil disculpas y si les gusto ya saben aprieten el botoncitoooo verde nos vemos en el prox cap.


	18. confesiones y amenazas

Chapter 18: Confesiones y amenazas.

Bella pov.

Se sentía tan bien estar en los brazos de Edward pero sabía que pronto ello acabaría.

Oí como suspiraba.

-Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo…y necesito que escuches con atención por que también es sobre los niños.-dijo

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte y el tomo entre sus manos mi rostro.

-Hay vampiros en forks y de alguna forma Alice no los ha visto es como si fueran invisibles.-dijo

-Vampiros…pero ¿Qué han de hacer en forks?

-No lo se pero necesitamos hablar también con la manada cite a Carlisle y a los demás en un rato. No es normal que se encuentren aquí—dijo

-Entonces necesito avisarle a Jake poner a Anthony y Renesme en un lugar seguro.-dije mientras iba a la salida pero Edward me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

-No es solo eso yo…necesito contarte la verdad y quiero que me escuches.—dijo

Lo mire y asentí

-Yo no amo a Josephanie, nunca la he amado Isabella.-dijo muy seguro

-Entonces ¿Qué haces con ella? –pregunte

Me llevo hasta la cama donde nos sentamos y tomo de mis manos.

-Quizá desde hace mucho debí decirte la verdad, Bella yo nunca me fui por qué no te amara solamente quería que tuvieras una vida normal aquel día en el que te entregaste a mi me hiciste el hombre más feliz pero supe que no debía permanecer en tu vida, podría haberte matado, mi mundo era peligroso para mí – acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar—Me dolió en el alma haber permanecido lejos de ti todo este tiempo, siempre te ame….-entonces le corte

-Y como es que ella apareció en tu vida ¿intentaste olvidarme? Quizá ¿para qué tu dolor desapareciera—dije y el negó

-En los meses que no permanecí contigo Alice tuvo una visión en la que tú estabas con Victoria y Laurent pensó que habías muerto puesto que cuando te habían golpeado la visión se corto, fui con los volturis pensando que habías muerto pero entonces Jo me paro. Ella es una guardia o ex guardia de los volturis, aquel día Alice me dijo que no habías muerto que por alguna rara razón seguías viva.

-¿Tu viste cuando Victoria y Laurent vinieron por mi?-pregunte y el dudo.

-¿Cómo fue que saliste viva?-pregunto y sonreí.

-Lobos.-dije sin dudar

-Valla los perros tenían que ser de algo útiles.-dijo secamente

-No les digas perros me salvaron de muchas cuidaron de mi durante mi embarazo y estoy muy agradecida con ellos, con toda la manada, con Jacob.-dije y el gruño.

-Pero no es para que se considere dueño de tu vida de la de mis hijos.-dijo con dureza

-No se está considerando dueño, yo lo deje entrar a mi vida y intenta hacer que los niños lo quieran y lo hacen intenta hacer que yo me enamo…--me tapo la boca antes de decir que el me intentaba enamorar de él.

-No lo digas, solamente dime algo Bella ¿me sigues amando?.—pregunto quitando sus manos de mi boca.

Me quede callada sabia que lo amaba pero ¿el me amaba? Si lo hacia por que seguía con ella.

"_y tú lo amas? Entonces porque sigues con el" _dijo mi conciencia

-Creo que esa pregunta me la debes hacer en el momento que tu demuestres que me amas. Sé que quizá es egoísta que quiera que tu me demuestres tu amor primero pero quiero que de verdad estés muy seguro de querer estar conmigo Edward, te fuiste y quizá no estoy segura de que ahora solo quieras estar conmigo por los bebes, quiero saber si puedes dejarla a esa vampiresa porque-hice una pausa y suspire- quizá comiences a quererla…--me corto

-No pienses que no te amo por seguir con ella y por esa misma razón vine Isabella, te amo más que a mi propia vida pero ahora necesito decirte que es lo que esta pasando—dijo

-Y que se supone que está pasando?.-pregunte

-Por supuesto que quería dejarla en el momento que volví y te vi a ti y a nuestros hijos pero me amenazo ella es solo una amiga para mí o solía serlo. Es la manera que me entere que había vampiros de los volturis aquí, me amenazo con matarte a ti y nuestros hijos, a la manada, a Carlisle y a todos nosotros. Pero si continuaba con ella "amándola" no iba a lastimar a nadie.-dijo y yo me quede en shock.

Acerco su rostro al mío.

-Quiero que a pesar de todo lo que pase sepas que siempre te voy a amar y hare lo posible por permanecer en tu vida.- susurro mientras se acercaba mas.

Quería sentir esa sensación de tener sus labios contra los míos pero en ese momento abrieron la puerta.

-Desperdiciaste la oportunidad de seguir en su vida y ¿ahora quieres intentar arreglar todo?-dijo Jake y me separe rápidamente de Edward.

-Perdón ¿interrumpí?.-dijo la misma oración que dijo Edward al llegar.

-Sí pero no puedo decir lo mismo que te largues de esta habitación ya que no me pertenece mas si puedo decir que necesito aclarar dos cosas contigo.-dijo levantándose.

-Al igual que yo quiero aclararte unas cuantas cosas chupasangre.

-Bien,-dijo Edward- quiero decirte que luchare por Bella.

- Yo también luchare por ella. Deberías saberlo. No doy nada por sentado y peleare con doble intensidad que tu.-dijo Jake

-Bien, pero sabes que tengo mas posibilidades de que yo sea quien me quede con su amor puesto que ella me ama.-dijo Edward con seguridad.

-Ella es mía-afirmo Jacob en voz baja, repetidamente sombría, no tan contenida como antes. (Jeje puse las cosas al revés como estaban en eclipse xD)

-Y yo no dije que fuera a jugar limpio—dijo Edward

-Y tú crees que yo sí?.—dijo Jacob con burla

-Pues mucha suerte cachorrito

-Suerte para ti puesto que para mí no la necesito.—dijo Jake tomando de mi cintura y dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras oía como Edward gruñía.

-Espera, solo he dicho una de las cosas que tenia que aclarar.

Jake miro a Edward.

-¿Qué tienes por que aclarar?.-pregunto

-Jake es importante que lo escuches.-susurre

-Hay vampiros en forks.-dijo Edward

-No me digas, y yo pensé que tu eras humano.-se burlo Jacob y yo le pegue en el brazo.

-Auch bells…-

-No ellos, otros vampiros.-dije y el susurro un "ya lo sabía"

-Si nos hemos enterado de que hay mas vampiros gracias por decirme. Mas no sabemos con que propósito vienen.

-¿Cómo sabias ello?.-pregunte

-Cuando atacaron a Leah y a mi por supuesto, la loba era mitad vampiro y venia acompañada mas no se han vuelto a aparecer.

-Jo dijo que eran guardias de los volturis así que es ovio que no quieren que nosotros nos enteremos puesto que Alice no ha visto nada.-dijo Edward

-Edward, creo que debemos hablar con todos para ponerlos alerta debemos saber por que están aquí.-dije y en ese momento entro Leah.

-Ehh, hola supongo que interrumpo-susurro- yo solo venia a decirte y Nessie esta un poco inquieta y que..—le corte

-Ahora voy.-dije sonriéndole y ella asintió saliendo.

-Ni se atrevan a pelear mientras no estoy-dije señalándolos y saliendo de la habitación y entrando a la de mis hijos.

-Valla, si que tenias una pelea con esos dos ¿no te sientes tan bien al ver como dos hombres mas guapos y sexys están peleando por ti?-pregunto Leah mientras me entregaba a Nessie quien lloraba.

-No es lindo, de verdad y tu como vas con Jared?.—pregunte mientras cargaba a Nessie.

-No lo he visto, esta tarde la pasaremos juntos.-dijo y sonreí.

-Que bien.-dije y ella sonrió.

Volví mi mirada a mi hija quien me miraba con ojos curiosos y luego comenzó a volver a llorar.

-Shh ya estoy aquí, tienes hambre por lo visto.-susurre riendo. Comencé a darle pecho a mi niña. Era extraño pues a Anthony no le daba pecho pero a Nessie si.

-Nunca pensé ver a un vampiro tomar leche de su madre.-dijo Leah

-Y nunca vi a un licántropo ser tía de un vampiro bebe.-dije burlándome y reímos.

-Valla distorsionamos la historia de Hollywood no crees.-dijo y asentí

-Supongo que si, pero estoy contenta con mi vida o al menos eso quiero creer.-Dije

-Mami?.—pregunto Anthony soñoliento desde su cuna

-Valla, tu hijo si se despierta con cualquier cosa.-dijo Leah yendo a él para cargarlo.

-Ay Tony ya te despertaste otra vez.-dijo Leah y el hizo un puchero.

-Nod tendo sueño.—dijo y Leah rio.

Vi como dejaba a mi bebe en el piso y caminaba hacia mi.

-Papi todavía dige aquí?.—pregunto

-Si mi niño todavía está aquí. Esta con Jake.-dije y el negó.

-Jake tadmien es mi papi.-dijo y reí.

-Si corazón también es tu papi.-dije y el soltó una risita.

-¿Y tía Rose?.—volvió a preguntar.

-La chupasangre no está.-dijo Leah molesta

-Leah.-la regañe

-¿Qué? El pregunto.-se excuso

Sentí que Nessie se había quedado de nuevo dormida. La volví a acomodar en su cuna.

-Mami tengo hambre.-dijo Anthony chupándose el dedo.

-Ahora voy por tu biberón mi amor.-le dije dirigiéndome a la habitación donde se suponía que es encontraba Edward y Jacob.

Al entrar me di cuenta que todo se mantenía en silencio.

"ya se habrán matado en mi ausencia" pensé abriendo la puerta y encontrando una habitación vacía.

-genial.-murmure mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta y en cuento me di vuelta y tenia a Jake en frente. Dio un pequeño salto.

-Idiota me asustaste.-dije y el rio.

-Perdón, no quise espantarte.-se burlo y yo le pegue en el pecho.

-Eres un bobo.-dije caminando a las escaleras.

-Pero así me quieres.-dijo tomándome de la cintura.

-Jake.-le regañe y el negó.

-Oh no señorita Swan esta vez no la voy a soltar.-murmuro y negué.

-Voy por el biberón de Anthony.-dije volteándome para verlo y el me miro con intenciones de "cargar a bella".

-Ni se te ocurra Jacob Black.-le dije

-Muy tarde.-dijo y me cargo sobre su hombre

-Jacob ¡bájame! Jacob Black ¡bájame ahora!.-le grite y el solo se reía.

-¿Quieres que te baje? Te bajo.-dijo y en ese momento me dejo caer sobre el sofá.

-Algún día te matare Black.-dije mientras me paraba e iba a la cocina.

-Por tu fragilidad y tu poca estatura creo que lo lograras en….déjame ver quizá hasta de aquí en una eternidad.-dijo y me reí.

-Soy rápida Black.-le dije y el solo gruño.

-Valla sacas tu instinto vampiritico.-me susurro en el oído.

-Valla que tiene sus ventajas.-dije

-Prefiero a las ventajas humanas.-dijo

-¿Y Edward?.-pregunte y el gruño.

-Me arruinas el momento.-dijo y reí.

-¿Donde esta?

-Dijo que ahora venia.- respondió

Comencé a destapar la bolsa de sangre para ponerla en el biberón.

-Sabes lo asqueroso que es tener en tu refri sangre empatecada.-dijo mientras tomaba una manzana.

-Sabes que Anthony necesita de esa sangre.-dije mientras comenzaba a ir a la habitación.

-¿Y Nessie?-pregunto

-Dormida-me pare un momento y me gire a ver a Jake-sabes me preocupa ver que Nessie pasa mucho tiempo dormida ¿crees que sea normal?-pregunte y el beso mi frente.

-Todo estará bien, quizá si sea normal y deberías llevarle ese biberón a Anthony ¿ok?.-dijo y yo asentí dirigiéndome a la habitación donde Anthony me esperaba con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-pregunte mientras lo alzaba.

-Tengo hambre.-dijo muy claramente las palabras y yo le sonreí.

-Aquí tengo tu comida.-dije mientras el la tomaba entre sus manitas y comenzaba a beber. Baje a Anthony para que se fuera a acomodar a un sillón que Alice le había comprado.

-Es extraño no ver a la rubia oxigenada por aquí.-dijo Leah y la fulmine con la mirada.

-Es su tía tiene el derecho de permanecer aquí.-dije y ellos negaron.

-Es horrible tener ese olor aquí.

-Lo mismo digo perro.-dijo una voz cantarina.

-¡Alice!-dije y ella me recibió con una brazo

-Ya era hora de visitar a mis sobrinos.-dijo y en ese momento creí ver 10 bolsas afuera de la puerta.

-No fuiste de compras verdad.-le dije y ella hizo un puchero.

-Si no puedo vestirte a ti déjame vestir a mis sobrinos, es obvio que necesitan el toque de Alice Cullen.-dijo

-Tía Allie.-dijo Anthony yendo a ella

-Valla mira que grande este jovencito te pareces mucho a tu papa.-le dijo

-A mi papi Edward o mi papi Jake?-pregunto y Alice abrió los ojos.

-Valla al parecer comienzas a hacerte la idea de tener que ser el cach…-le corte

-ALICE.-le regañe y ella me sonrió.

-..a ser el cachito de vida de Jacob ¿es agradable verdad Jake?.-dijo

-¿Y rose?.-pregunte

-Valla 5 minutos sin mí y ya me extrañas Bells.-dijo y reí.

-Hola rose—dije y observe que ella traía otras bolsas- ustedes no pierden la oportunidad de ir al centro comercial ¿verdad?

-El que no podamos vestirte a ti no significa que a nuestros nietos no.-dijo mientras se acercaba a la cuna de Nessie y la tomaba en brazos.

-Está más hermosa cada día.-dijo

- Si más hermosa cada día.-concorde

-Pedon ¿yo tabem soy guapo?.-dijo Anthony mientras le jalaba de la ropa a rose (en mi perfil)

-No eres guapo-Anthony bajo la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima- Eres hermoso, más hermoso que tu propio padre.- Y en ese momento Anthony le abrazo.

-¿Y Edward?.-pregunte

-Está abajo hablando con el perro.-dijo Rose

-Mami vamos a ver a mi papi.-dijo y yo le sonreí.

Tome de su mano y fuimos hasta donde se encontraba Edward quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón hablando con Jacob sobre las formas de atacar a la loba.

-¡PAPI!.-grito Anthony corriendo a él.

-Ey mira que grande estas- le dijo mientras le abrazaba

-Y Nessie?

-Dormida-respondió Rose mientras traía a la bebe consigo y se la entregaba a Edward

Entre sus brazos la vio y luego le sonrió.

-Eres la bebe más hermosa de todo el mundo.-susurro acariciándole su mejilla.

-Muy hermosa.-concordo Esme entrando a la casa.

-¡Abuelita!-grito Anthony corriendo a ella.

-Mira esta preciosidad de niño, ¿Cómo estas cielo?.-le pregunto

-Bien ¿y el abuelito Carlisle?-pregunto curioso mi hijo.

-Aquí estoy campeón-le dijo dándole un abrazo.

-¿Y no saludas a tu tío Emmett?-pregunto

-Tío oso-le dijo y Emmett solo se reí mientras le daba vueltas por el aire.

Nessie comenzó a llorar llamando la atención de todos.

-Parece que Nessie quiere atención.-dije e inmediatamente Esme y Carlisle la tenían en sus brazos.

-Mira esta princesa-dijo Emmett mientras la cargaba y ella solo le agarraba sus cabellos jalándolos.

-Bueno, nos citaste aquí chupasangre para que nos quiere.-dijo Sam entrando con toda la manada incluida Emily.

Edward se levanto y comenzó a hablar.

-Hable con Jacob y el me conto sobre que ya sabían que habían vampiros aquí y claro una loba.-dijo

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, mas no han atacado las hemos buscado pero no hay rastro quizá se fueron.

-No, no se han ido Josephanie ella tiene contacto con los vampiros y tiene un propósito el cual no sabemos, siguen aquí, escondidos pero siguen aquí, es como si fueran invisibles ante nosotros.-dijo

-Estas seguro que siguen aquí, y por que tu novia tiene contacto con ellos?.-pregunto Jared

-Ella era uno de ellos.-dijo Carlisle

-Entonces hay que matarla-dijo Paul.

-No, no hay que matarla ella es muy poderosa especialmente que el poder que tiene no es el único.-volvio a hablar Carlisle.

-¿No es el único poder? Quieres decir que tiene mas?-pregunto Alice

-Si, lamentablemente no se cuales sean solo ha mostrado uno en todo este tiempo. respondió Esme

-¿Quién les dijo eso?.-pregunte

-Aro.

-¿Les advirtió el peligro con ella a pesar de dejar ir a su mejor guardia?-pregunto Edward.

-No, ella no es su mejor guardia aunque ella te lo haya dicho no es verdad hay mas, los volturis tienen mas guardias y cada rey tiene sus guardias.

-¿Ese dia viste a esa loba?-pregunto Rose

-No, no vi ninguna loba.

-Es por el echo que también es vampira.-hablo Leah

-No sabemos a que nos enfrentamos puesto que yo no vi nada de lo que estas contando, no tuve visiones sobre su visita.

-Es verdad y es una desventaja es como estar a ciegas

-¿Por qué no vigilas las decisiones de Aro?-pregunto Rose

-Si creo que eso hare.-respondio Alice

-Nosotros vigilaremos todo forks por las noches-dijo Sam

-Pero hay que descubrir su objetivo y también donde se ocultan.-dije

-Claro de eso nos encargaremos pero hay que mantener a todos en seguridad-dijo Esme

-Yo quiero patear traseros-y en el momento que dijo eso Emmett recibió un golpe de Rose.

-Auch Rose-dijo quejándose

En ese momento el celular de Edward sonó. Al parecer era un mensaje.

-Eh, yo me tengo que ir en este momento discúlpenme.-dijo y salió de la casa.

-¿Por qué Jo no esta aquí Carlisle?-pregunte

-Edward no quiere que se entere puede ser una gran amenaza. respondió mirándome.

"es obvio que fue con ella" pensé mientras bajaba la mirada

Edward pov.

Corrí por los bosques maldiciéndome a mi mismo por haber aceptado ese trato. Entre a la casa y vi que estaba en mi habitación.

-Para que me llamaste-dije secamente

-No tengo el derecho de pasar tiempo con mi novio?-se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Estaba en un momento importante-dije

-Y… ¿Dónde estabas o donde están todos?-me abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-Están con mis hijos.

-¿Estuviste con ella?-pregunto alejándose de mi bruscamente.

"dime la verdad Edward Cullen" pensó

-No, no estuve con ella fui a otro lado-mentí mientras me acercaba a la ventana.

-Dime entonces dónde estabas-volvió a preguntar mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

-No te diré, es mi privacidad-comencé a decir

-Y yo quiero permanecer en esa privacidad quieras o no-me susurro.

-Si quieres permanecer en mi privacidad entonces quiero que me digas algo y espero que me digas la verdad-me voltee y ella mantenía una expresión serena.

"de que se trata" pensó

-Sabes que accidentalmente dijiste que había vampiros aquí y ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué propósito tienen? Porque Alice no los pudo ver por qué no nos dimos cuenta?-pregunte

-Es obvio que me di cuenta de tu expresión en cuanto te lo dije, pero cariño eso no lo sé, Scarlett es capaz de formar una barrera para ser invisibles ante los demás me refiero que esa barrera bloquea los poderes y como dije hace invisibles a los que están con ellas pero al igual puede ser muy mortal pues causa ilusiones al atacarla con poderes es como un espejo que te regresa el poder que estés ejerciendo-dijo

-¿Qué propósito tienen?-pregunte tomándola de los hombros

-No lo sé, pero es malo…Aro me quiere de nuevo con ellos y se que no es solo un capricho.-dijo asustada

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunte y en ese momento abrió los ojos.

-Ehh, Scarlett me dijo-mintió

-¿Scarlett es una nueva guardia?-pregunte

-Si ella y otros.-contesto

-Cuantos más hay?

-Se llaman Justin, Scarlett, Alexander, Violeta, Patrick, Lucían, Margaret y por supuesto yo aunque hay una más se llama Zelesis.-dijo

-9 guardias nuevos.-dije sorprendido.

-Sí, pero no creas que Aro los convirtió por alguna razón vinieron solos.-dijo

-¿Y tu como llegaste a ellos?

-Es una historia demasiado larga-susurro.

Suspire, sabía que Jo sufría por su pasado así que la abrase y comenzó a sollozar en mi hombro.

- No puedo es demasiado difícil, dame tiempo, te prometo que te diré pero no ahora es demasiado arriesgado-me abrazo y yo beses sus cabellos.

-Está bien-murmure

No podía obligarla a hablar pero jamás me había dado cuenta cuanto le dolía, quizá alejarla y odiarla no era una opción. Ella tenía su pasado y la experiencia con los volturis la habían hecho sufrir demasiado. No sabía sus sentimientos exactamente pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar que ella era la razón por la cual no podía ser feliz. Completamente feliz.

Jacob pov.

Habíamos pasado una tarde discutiendo en cómo íbamos a coordinarnos para poder localizar a los vampiros visitantes. Bella se había ido a la habitación puesto que se sentía cansada.

-Hola-dije entrando a la habitación.

Estaba acostada y miraba al techo. Volteo a verme

-Hola-murmuro

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunte entrando a la cama y abrazándola

-No del todo-respondió

-¿Qué pasa?-susurre

Suspiro con pesadez.

-Estoy preocupada, por Charlie, por los niños, por la manada por todos-me dijo

Acaricie sus cabellos y le susurre en el oído.

-Todo estará bien, confía en nosotros-le dije

-Y estoy confundida-se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos.

-Se que pediste tiempo y estas en lo correcto mientras este el aquí no puedo estar enamorada de ti, pero él está con otra y no quiero que sientas que eres la consolación yo me siento horrible al tener que…-le corte

-Shh, no me siento de alguna forma que soy la consolación, no te sientas mal…-la volví a abrazar- cuando sea el momento elegirás a quien quieres en tu vida y si tu lo eliges aunque quisiera que fuera a mí a quien me eligieras, te dejare ir-le dije

-Te quiero-susurro

-Eso ya lo sé tontita…pero yo también te quiero-murmure en su oído.

Sonrió y de pronto comenzó a quedarse dormida.

De pronto se escucho el llanto de Nessie así que me pare para ir a verla antes de que se despertara Bella.

Entre en la habitación y la tome entre mis brazos.

-Shh, despertaras a mami-le susurre y de pronto se calmo. Me miro con ojos curiosos mientras se chupaba su dedito.

-Eres encantadora lo sabías-le dije sentándome en la mecedora y ella se acomodaba en mi pecho.

Comenzó a balbucear sin decir nada.

-Duerme-le dije y comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos hasta quedarse dormida.

Volví a colocarla en su cuna y taparla con la cobija.

-Es hermosa-una voz melodiosa se escucho desde la ventana y ahí se encontraba la loba sentada con tan solo un vestido roto y una manzana mordida en sus manos.

-Tu…-y antes que dijera algo salto hacia afuera.

****

_Hola chicas perdón por no subir en tanto tiempo pero es que mi compu había muerto temporalmente jeje….pero que les pareció el cap ¿les gusto? Dejen comentario jeje bye nenas subo este jueves próximo. _


	19. Chapter 19: encuentros complicados

Jake pov.

Salí de la casa corriendo y comencé a perseguirla adentrándome por el bosque.

-¡POR QUE NO VUELVES CON TU HIJA QUIZA TE NECESITE MAS O ES DECIR SI ES QUE ES TU HIJA!-grito desde la solapa de un árbol.

-Primero…-escale el árbol- acabare contigo.

Se comenzó a reír y saltaba de un árbol a otro.

Agarre de su vestido y tome de su cintura.

La mire por unos momentos, tenia breves facciones infantiles, sus labios eran gruesos pero no tan grandes pero ni tan chicos… perfectos en pocas palabras. Su cintura era pequeña y su piel parecía muy delicada. Sonrió y yo sonreí

-Lindo lobito-dijo cautivadoramente tocando mi pecho-pero demasiado estúpido.

Se dejo caer de los arboles, y se escucho su risa por todo el bosque.

Me había quedado atontado por su caricia.

"Qué demonios me está pasando" pensé

Pronto reaccione y gruñí.

Baje de los árboles y en eso alguien me golpeo la espalda. Gruñí.

-Patético-susurro una mujer con un vestido azul al igual roto que ahora estaba sentada en una de las ramas de un árbol.

-¿No quieres jugar lobito?-pregunto la loba desde atrás de mi. Me voltee con el propósito de golpearla pero ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Ventajas de vampiro-volvió a decir desde lo lejos.

-O ¿Por qué no juegas conmigo?-dijo una rubia sonriendo desde otra rama de otro árbol.

Me vi rodeado de 3 vampiresas.

-Basta del lobito bonito-murmure y en ese momento di un salto transformándome en el aire y tomando a la del vestido azul.

La vampiresa me miro con repugnancia, y antes de que fuera hacer algo apareció Paul desde un lado y se aventó a ella rasgando su pierna muy fuertemente.

"Oh lo siento" pensó Paul riéndose

-Eso lo pagaras muy caro -dijo yendo a él, comenzaron alguna pelea y Paul no dejaba que esta se abrazara de él, se mantenía dando mordidas por sus brazos y piernas pero nada funcionaba.

"Estúpida vampira" pensaba.

"Lobos estúpidos" pensó la loba.

Puse mi atención a la loba quien se encontraba viendo sus uñas desde la corteza de un árbol. Corrí a ella con intenciones de atacarla pero antes de que llegara me aventó lejos y así que volví a pararme de nuevo.

La rubia sonreía satisfecha lo que los cuatro hacíamos.

-Sabes lobito, eres muy atractivo pero lastima…tendrás que morir- dijo muy convencida.

"Claro" pensé con diversión

Ella sonrió mirando a la rubia la cual asintió.

Camine alrededor de ella gruñéndole mientras ella ponía toda su atención a la rubia.

-Se que no puedes vivir sin mí un solo segundo cariño - se burlo mirando aun a la rubia y me lance hacia ella con enojo

"Ja, a decir verdad preferiría a un murciélago que a ti" pensé

"No te preocupes me gustan más los San Bernardo" pensó riéndose

Comencé a pelear contra ella al menos eso podía ver por que comenzábamos un baile extraño. Ella daba vueltas y yo intentaba atacarla pero antes de que la tomara ella siempre estaba un centímetro adelante antes de tocarla.

Me mantenía enojado por esta situación.

Necesitaba terminar con eso de una vez por todas o si no no sabia lo que iba a pasar.

Bella pov.

Me desperté en medio de la noche de una terrible pesadilla

"_yo no te amo Bella" _recordé de mi sueño, la voz de Edward tan fría y tan dura había sido tan dolorosa y escuchar esas palabras había destruido mi casi inexistente corazón. Pero pronto recordé que fue solo un sueño.

Inhale todo el aire posible para eliminar los recuerdos de mi sueño y relajarme. Volví mi mirada a mi lado y cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que Jake no se encontraba ahí.

-Jake... -susurre y me levante para ver si se encontraba en el baño.

-Jake… - Entre al baño y al parecer tampoco se encontraba. Fui a la sala, cocina etc. Pero tampoco se encontraba ahí.

"Quizá este con los bebes" pensé

Fui a la habitación de ellos y al entrar vi que no se encontraba, camine por la habitación y me di cuenta de que la ventana estaba brevemente abierta y en el piso se encontraba una manzana mordida. Capte el olor que había en la habitación, era mas que obvio que de un vampiro pero no de alguien a quien conociera.

"Nadie ha entrado aquí más que conocidos" pensé.

Camine para ver si afuera de la casa se encontraba Jake pero cuando mire afuera me di cuenta de que ahí tampoco estaba. Tome la manzana y vi que en ella había leves marcas de…. ¿colmillos?

"Alguien estuvo aquí y no fue ninguno de los Cullen" Pensé

Me preocupe enseguida, es decir desde cuando los vampiros entran y salen de mi casa sin que….pasen desapercibidos. Abril mis ojos y me di cuenta de que por alguna razón Jake estaba afuera y no exactamente muy cerca.

- ¿Donde fuiste? - murmure volviendo a ver la manzana

Volví a mi habitación a cambiarme y en dos minutos estaba lista. Tome el celular y marque a Alice.

_Hola bella_

Hola Alice amm quería preguntarte si alguno de ustedes se dirigió a la push… porque bueno….

-_No ninguno de nosotros ahora vamos a ir a la push, ¿Paso algo Bella? _

_-_Podrías venir, también la familia algo me dice hay algo malo, Jake no esta y alguien paso por la habitación de los bebes…

-_Bien en 5 minutos nos encontramos ahí… llama a los lobos quizá fuera buena idea si todos estamos ahí- _dijo

- Claro les diré ahora nos vemos- dije y colgué

Llame a Leah y le dije lo sucedido al parecer Paul tampoco no se encontraba en casa.

Los Cullen y los lobos llegaron pronto.

-Bella, Jasper y Emmett fueron a ver si el forastero sigue por estos rumbos- me dijo Carlisle.

-Voy a entrar a ver a los niños- contesto Rose y yo me limite a asentir.

-Paul tampoco se encuentra en su casa y al parecer como Jake no está muy cerca de aquí.

- Necesitamos encontrarlos algo me dice que no hay nada bueno, un vampiro estuvo en casa y no quiero creer que fue de nuevo aquella loba.

-Los volturis están aquí, y no creo que sea algo bueno-dijo Edward mirándome

-Como sabes eso?

-El punto es que ya lo sabes y no necesitas mas explicaciones querida- me dijo Jo sonriéndome.

Mire bien la escena y vi que Jo se encontraba abrazada de Edward quien correspondía su abrazo.

Sonreí tristemente

-Vamos a separarnos, no puedo ver donde se encuentran por obvias razones así que vamos a buscarlos- dijo Alice sonriendo

- Me quedare con los niños no es muy bueno dejarlos solos- dijo Rose saliendo de la casa.

-Pero…-y antes de que dijera algo Leah, Rose le mando una mirada amenazadora.

-Alguien debe de cuidarlos mientras ustedes buscan, no querrán que algo les pase- contesto

-Es verdad no podemos dejarlos solos- Contesto Esme

-Bien entonces vamos a buscarlos y también al tal forastero- contesto Edward aun manteniendo su mirada mi.

- Bien entonces Quil, Seth vayan a buscar a Forks… vean si ahí no se encuentra el forastero no queremos que alguien salga lastimado- dijo Sam

-Pero yo quiero pelear- contesto Seth

-No te preocupes para la próxima te tocara- contesto Leah sonriendo

-Bien…- dijo Carlisle- Edward, Jo, Bella y Alice irán por otro lado, Esme y yo nos encontraremos con Emmett y Jasper.

-Leah, Jared y yo iremos por otro lado- dijo Sam

-Bien entonces vamos a buscarlos- dije y le hice una señal a Edward para que me siguiera.

-Es mejor que yo guie entre los tres vamos a encontrarlos no te preocupes. – me contesto

-Y eso si nos sigues el paso… no te preocupes bajaremos la velocidad si es que te cansas pequeña Bells- me dijo Jo mirando a Edward significativamente

-No te preocupes por mi Jo- dije interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que le estuviese diciendo

- Vamos- me dijo Edward en una manera fría

En ese momento ellos dos comenzaron a correr en una dirección y les seguí el paso, iba algunos pasos atrás de Edward… no iba tan acercado pero pronto me di cuenta de que algo iba mal.

"Porque Edward me hablaría tan….fríamente" pensé

"_Quizá pro que no te ama" _me dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza

"_Claro que lo hace es decir…" _

"_El jamás lo hizo, solo jugo contigo compréndelo ¡NO TE AMA!" _La voz se hizo desesperante que deje escapar un gemido de dolor.

Edward me volteo a ver y pronto voltee a otro lado que no fuera a su rostro. Su mirada volvió al frente y corrí lo más rápido que pude.

Olía, miraba y escuchaba todo lo que hubiera en el bosque pero no encontraba nada no había nada…estaba solo.

"Jake…"pensé con preocupación

Edward paro deteniendo por el brazo a Jo.

-¿Que sucede cariño?- le dijo ella

- Escucho sus mentes- dijo mirando un punto fijo.

-Scarlett- dijo Jo

-Valla entonces como se supone que podremos ver donde están-dijo el

-Llama primero a los demás después veremos cómo poder verlos-dijo ella

-Claro- Edward hablo con Carlisle y pronto los lobos como los Cullen estuvieron con nosotros.

-Bien entonces puedo bloquear por un momento su poder- dijo Jo

-Entonces hazlo- dije fríamente.

Ella sonrio

-Necesito golpearla solamente, pero necesito saber donde se encuentras así que Alice podrías…- le dijo y ella asintió.

Alice se quedo callada por un momento.

-Izquierda- dijo rápidamente y en ese momento Jo hizo un movimiento y de pronto se mostro la escena un poco lejos de nosotros.

Jake estaba peleando junto con la loba y Violet estaba tirada y Paul estaba gruñéndole.

-Impresionante- susurre mirando como todos iban a ayudar a Paul y atacar a las vampiresas. Volví mi mirada a Jake quien no se había percatado de que nos encontrábamos ahí.

-Jacob…-susurre y en ese momento volvió a verme y dio tiempo para que la loba lo atacara.

Corrí hacia Jacob pero Edward me detuvo de la cintura llevándome al otro extremo.

-Suéltame…-le dije y el negó

-No te soltare Bella- le dijo y Jo llego a su lado jalándolo.

-Suéltala- le dijo miro sus ojos fijamente queriéndole decir algo.

De pronto me soltó.

Corrí a Jacob alejando la loba de el.

Pronto las tres vampiresas estuvieron junto a la loba y los lobos como los Cullen estuvieron atrás de Jake y mío.

La rubia tomo de cuello a la loba y lo trono dejando caer su cuerpo delante de ella.

-Aquí tienen a su loba- dijo y en ese momento las vampiresas se fueron dejando delante de nosotros a la loba.

Los lobos volvieron a su forma humana. Sam fue con Leah y Paul intentándolos ayudar, ellos igual volvieron a su forma humana así que entre Emmett y Jasper los llevaron de regreso a la Push.

-No debiste venir- me susurro Jake atrayendo mi atención.

-Lo siento pero debía venir, sabía que había algo malo- le dije y el negó.

-Lo teníamos controlado-dijo

-Entre dos lobos contra tres vampiresas, si claro muy controlado- dije con sarcasmo

Le sonreí y el a mi también. Alguien gruño detrás de nosotros y cuando volví mi mirada vi a Edward viendo en otra dirección con los ojos cerrados y sus manos en puños a sus costados.

-Que haremos con ella?- pregunto Sam atrayendo la atención de todos.

Carlisle se acerco a ella y la examino.

-No está muerta pero es más obvio que la han maltratado-dijo dejando mostrando si pierna dejando ver algunas marcas.

-Pero tampoco no podemos dejarla aquí en el bosque-dije

-La llevaremos a nuestra casa entonces- dijo Esme tomando de la mano de Carlisle

-Pero tampoco no poder arriesgarnos-le contesto el

-Podemos llevarla a la push y mantenerla en vigilada al igual de ver su propósito por el cual están aquí- dijo Sam

-Están aquí para destruirnos-les dije

-En ese caso ya estarías hecho polvo, quieren algo si querrían destruirnos ya lo hubieran hecho, pero ellas no se mandan solas, Jane y Alice tanto como Félix y Demetri tuvieron que estar aquí pero no, ellas vienen de parte de ellos, es muy probable que quizá estén planeando algo. No he visto decisiones de Aro. Están trabajando por su cuenta- Dijo Alice

-Entonces vamos a llevarla a la push y esperar a que nos dé respuestas Zelesis- contesto Jo.

La mire fijamente y sabia que ella tenía algo que decir.

-Le dije a Edward que ellas estaban aquí para acabar con nosotros pero creo que me equivoque-Susurro Jo bajando la cabeza- Saben que jamás estaría de su lado.

-No mentiste lo sé- Edward le acaricio la mejilla- Y también se que no estarías de su lado.

Pronto todos intentaron cortar el silencio que de pronto se había creado. De pronto todo dejo de tener sentido y veía con atención la escena que tenía delante de mí.

El dolor de mi pecho no se acababa sentía que poco a poco se iba abriendo. Edward la veía con ternura y amor.

Jacob tomo de mi mano dándole un apretón diciéndome que podía contar con el y yo solo me limite a sonreírle.

Sam tomo a la loba entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la push.

-Mañana iremos, veremos cómo se encuentra ella pero aun así iré antes de que se despierte para mantenerla controlada-le dijo Carlisle a Esme.

-Iré con Bella, quiero ver a los niños antes de ir-dijo Edward

-Bien- le conteste cortante

Vi a lo lejos y el sol comenzaba aparecer por el horizonte.

-Vamos- dijo Jacob tomándome de la mano

-Bella puedo hablar un segundo contigo- me dijo Edward deteniéndome del brazo.

-Yo….por supuesto- le dije- ahora te alcanzo- le dije a Jacob y el asintió desconfiado.

-No tardes- dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Claro

Edward se mantuvo serio durante todo el tiempo y cuando estuvimos solos comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro

-Necesito explicar mi actitud con Jo- me dijo tomando mi mano.

-No necesito explicaciones Edward, ella es tu…pareja y creo que las parejas hacen eso- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No, Bella yo no la amo…-

-Pues lo finges muy bien- le dije

-Me dieron celos, es insoportable verte con el cuándo se que tuve la oportunidad de tenerte en mis brazos- dijo tomándose del cabello frustrado.

-Pero ahora estas con ella y ahora creo que es más complicado Edward, no solo somos nosotros piensa en Nessie y Anthony, necesitan de nosotros y no podemos estar enojados por que les afecta así que solo propongo que mantengamos nuestros problemas personales lejos de ellos. No quiero a Jo cerca de ellos- le dije y él me miro fijamente

-Entonces tampoco quiero a Jacob cerca de ellos- me dijo enojado

-El es parte de su vida Edward compréndelo, no puedes decir eso-le dije

El respiro profundamente y tomo de mi mano.

-Bella comprende, yo no soporto la idea de que estés junto a el

-Y yo no soporto verte junto…-no termine de decirle cuando me di cuenta de que iba a decirle algo que lo complacería.

-Dilo-dijo sonriendo

Lo mire pero no dije nada

-Dilo-volvió a repetir

Volví a quedarme callada

-En voz alta- dijo

Lo mire y mordí mi labio y me separe de el.

-Estamos hablando de los niños no de nosotros- le dije y el sonrió.

-Estamos hablando de nosotros Bells- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla y la cual yo quite su mano rápidamente.

-Te amo Isabela Swan- dijo tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a el.

Nos quedamos callados mirándonos.

Poco a poco su rostro se fue acercando al mío.

"Haces mal" dijo mi conciencia

"No me interesa" Pensé

Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos.

-Edward- la voz de Jo resonó en todo el bosque…

-Lo siento chicas por tardarme mil años en escribir este capítulo pero les prometo subir más pronto. Mi compu había fallecido y la tuvieron que llevar a reparar y como ya tenia el capitulo listo para subir cuando se la llevaron para reparar le borraron completamente todo así que tuve que volver a hacerlo así que bueno espero que les haya gustado quizá suba en dos semanitas pero les prometo que el próximo cap. Sera mucho más largo.

Besitos

Espero sus reviews


	20. Chapter 20: aviso

NOTA:

Queridas lectoras… agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios a la historia y se que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que escribo…Muchísimo tiempo y se lo que iba a ir la historia… y como mas o menos iba a terminar pero en realidad mis ánimos de escribir han bajado y la persona con la que me ayudaba a escribir ya no la he visto ni nada. Así que como verán es mejor borrar la historia y volverla a hacer… no se preocupen algunas partes las modificare para volver a rehacer la historia y que quede de mejor manera… entonces les aviso primero que borrare la historia para volverla ha rehacer… y comenzar de nuevo con algunos detallitos mejores …..

Muchos besos para todas

Diianita vampire …! (=


End file.
